The story of Emerys and Le Fay
by yesthenLucky9
Summary: A/U Two people born to complete one another, the story of Emery's and Le Fay who are together destined to bring peace back to Albion along side Prince Arthur ,as Uthers campaign against magic continues to become more bloody and violent , Merlin and Morgana must find each other and learn to harness their power and help bring magic back . Mergana with a little Arwen
1. every legend has to start somewhere

**A/n Hello everyone this is my first ever attempt at writing anything let alone fan fiction but i have read so many stories on here that it encouraged me to try myself so constructive criticism is definitely welcome i have a lot of ideas for this story it is definitely A/U some characters backgrounds wont be the same but allot will also be cannon. There definitely will be Mergana, BAMF Merlin and Morgana along with some bromance eventually. some characters maybe a little OC especially Uther but I will try keep as close to cannon personalities as i can. Anyhow i hope you enjoy .**

**disclaimer-i don't own Merlin if i did there would be a lot of Mergana loving;) **

PROLOGUE

Since the great purge had started, since Uthers destruction of magic had begun, there had been a darkness that seemed to hang over the vast and beautiful lands of Camelot. For three hundred and sixty-five days and three hundred and sixty-five nights a year to be exact, the sun had not shone, only rain, fog, hail and thunderstorms had prevailed. On the clear days the sky's where still plagued with heavy dark clouds. Their crops had started to wither and die with the only proper food coming from their livestock and their allies mostly tyrant kings of other kingdoms who followed Uthers reign, who couldn't understand the beauty of magic and who couldn't understand something powerful that they did not have themselves.

No one understood this sudden darkness apart from certain magical beings who could communicate to the gods themselves you see they understood that magic was a part of the very essence of life and that Uther and the other kings had tainted the lands with hatred and blackness which in turn had caused this darkness to spread other Camelot .

But this was all about to change as two people with destinies so great that it had been foretold for centuries where about to-be born, two creatures of the Old Religion who souls and magic were built for one another bonded by the gods themselves, who are foretold to change the course of magic through their love, kindness, darkness and light …..This is the story of Emerys and Le Fay and how everything began to change three hundred and sixty-six days after one man brought war against magic and this is where it all began in a small village called Ealdor…

"Push my love, push your almost there" Balinor said as he took his beloved Huniths hand in his ,as she sat there her black hair drenched in sweat and breathing heavily on their small bed in the Ealdor.

"Push? ..Push? That's all I've done for the past hour!" she screamed as another contraction hit.

Not used to the new aggressive nature of the usually calm Hunith, Balinor said something he would regret for the rest of his days. "Calm down dear"

"Calm down? Calm down? I'll give you calm" she spat as she clamped her hand down on his with force a dragon would be proud of.

Balinor let out a painful grunt as he felt his bones shatter in his hand. He then once again went on to put his foot in his mouth as he looked on at his damaged and mangled hand "by the gods you have no idea how much this hurts"

The glare he received which he straight away interpreted as _you can not be serious?_ Was short-lived as another contraction hit Hunith followed shortly by another as she continued to push until a cry was heard and their child was born. And it was at this very moment that the clouds parted and the sun shone for the very first time since the purge had started and with it a surge of power shot through all magical beings and creatures alike. Most had no idea what this meant but certain people did, certain people who had waited for this day for a very long time people who knew of the coming of Emery's and Le Fay

"I can't believe we did it" Balinor whispered as held his new baby boy, a baby whose skin was exceptionally pale and had a full head of jet black hair , whose ears where amazingly large for a child of his age almost elf like and with eyes a golden blue that where amazingly striking like waves crashing together .

Hunith gave a massive smile as tears of joy trickled down her face "I know I can't believe it ever my love, but we still have yet to think of a name"

"I think I have one, how about Merlin?"Balinor said through a bearded smile

"Merlin..." Hunith said with a whisper "yes Merlin Ambrosius…..it's perfect" she smiled as she brought Balinor in for a chaste kiss.

"You know my love ,he may take after me I mean hell definitely become a dragon lord when I pass , but he may also have other magic so we must protect him and help him control it when the time comes we must keep him as far away from Uther as possible" Balinor said nervously

"I know my love I have a feeling he's going to-be special I mean look" Hunith said pointing at the window "the day are sons born is the day the sun finally shines"

So they sat there staring out there window in their cosy little hut in the small village of Ealdor watching the sun shine for the first time in so very long, day dreaming of the life and love as a family they were going to share for the many years to come but of course dreams are just that… dreams and they so rarely come true…..

Meanwhile in a small village just south of the kingdom of Essitier just after sun set a very similar event just as important, just as magical as the one in Ealdor had just come to pass. The birth of the second half of the magic, the second half that joined together with the first half perfectly, this was of course Morgana Le Fay or as the druids would simply call her Le Fay.

As Vivian and Gorlois Le Fay sat holding their little miracle, ecstatic smiles across their faces looking down at their pale skinned baby with gold mixed with emerald-green eyes , and a small amount of curly black hair atop her tiny head . And it was at this very moment that the moon rose higher and brighter than normal, the stars twinkled and flowers close to death blossomed even in the darkness of the night, warmth went through everyone in the lands of Camelot people without magic didn't understand what it meant why they suddenly smiled but the people with magic from the powerful to the beginners who were running for their lives on a daily basis they understood the feeling and that feeling was hope.

Deep in the Darkling Woods a group of well over a hundred druids gathered in a crowd awaiting the chief of the clan Iselder to speak. As he rose the wooden platform that was placed in front of the crowd a smile was gracing his face.

"People the day has come, the day everything will change, the day of Emerys and Le Fay"

A massive cheer erupted at this statement with people clapping and chanting Emerys and Le fays name. The grey haired sorcerer raised his hand to quiet his fellow druids.

"I know people this is great news, but this will not come to pass for some time, when they are of age and when they finally come together they will learn of the great destiny that has been foretold for centuries but when that time is we don't know, but we do know they will eventually find their way to each other and they will bring peace to these know darkened lands, but until then we shall need to help, we need to show people magic is nothing to be scared of, make Emerys and Le Fays task easier for when it is their time"

Another cheer roared through the crowed and more chant's of Emerys and Le fay were heard.

"So tonight let us drink, let us dance, and let us celebrate this day of change for the hard work shall begin tomorrow "shouted iselder over the chanting crowds.

So music started to play as people began to dance and be merry because for the first time in a long time, they finally had some hope to hold onto as they waited for two halves to become whole and to bring them into the promised times of peace among magic and non-magic people .

But a few miles away in Camelot on top of the main citadel stood the king Uther Pendragon and he was giving his own speech as to his thoughts on the changes that had happened on this day. Dressed in his full armor and red robe baring the golden dragon crest of his kingdom ,with the golden crown sitting on top of his head he gave his speech addressing the people off Camelot .

"You see my loyal subjects the light has returned to these lands and long may it continue , it is simple as to why, it's because magic has finally left these lands" he said with a twisted smile

"we have won and they have finally given up putting these devious spells over are homes because they know we are right there is no place for magic here and there never will be, when I started my campaign against magic and captured the Great dragon people where worried but this proves I am right, so we shall continue to destroy anything or anyone who dare threaten us with this disease that is magic, if someone dares threaten us we shall execute them on site you have my word…..that is all people" he said with a smug smile

The crowd where eerily quit unsure of what to think, until the knights of Camelot raised their swords and chanted "LONG LIVE THE KING" the crowd eventually joined in some worried if they didn't that they could even be put to the sword, magic or not.

And with that Uther made a swift exit back inside the castle and along the large stone corridors, going straight to his young son of a year and a half's room Arthur Pendragon, as he picked his son up into his arms with a sickly smile he told him "you see son one day you'll be king and it'll be your duty to keep the filth that is magic out of this great kingdom, one day Arthur you will carry on my work"

As the young blonde haired Pendragon tried wriggling free of his father's grasp, the older Pendragon just chuckled darkly day dreaming of fighting against magic along with an older version of his son. But deep down below the castle of Camelot in the dark dungeon someone who knew a lot more than the king did, who had foreseen things even some of the most powerful seers had never even dreamed off had a smile on face as he whispered

"Soon Emerys and Le Fay soon" and then he roared in approval.


	2. The Origins of Emerys

**A/N Hello everyone quick update for you as ive kind off caught the writing bug updates wont be as regular as this but i started and just couldn't stop. here is the back story for Merlin and why he eventually comes to Camelot, in my story Balinor and Hunnith had been married for three years before the purge started just encase you where wondering , it is an A/U so there will be some differences ,anyhow i hope you enjoy and remember any constructive criticism is welcome.  
**

**The Origins of Emerys**

_previously_

_But deep down below the castle of Camelot in the dark dungeon someone who knew a lot more than the king did, who had foreseen things even some of the most powerful seers had never even dreamed off had a smile on face as he whispered _

"_Soon Emerys and Le Fay soon" and then he roared in approval._

_8 months later_

It was a scorching summer in the Ealdor, the sun shone bright; flowers grew tall and proud, bringing beautiful smells and sights to this small village. Since the darkness that had plagued the sky's had lifted, since that fateful day 8 months ago ,the day that Emery's and Le Fay had been born, Laughter was always know heard in the Ealdor with children running, laughing and playing enjoying the freedoms of their young lives. While the adults worked hard in the blazing sun finally enjoying crops that would grow and no longer struggling to get by on foods given in charity by others, it truly was a beautiful place to live. But little did they know that half of the reason for this dramatic change resided in the Ealdor itself, inside the small home of Balinor and Hunith Ambrosios who at this moment where about to learn just how special their son truly is.

"Balinor my love, could you cut up the carrots please ?" The dark-haired Hunith sweetly asked while she continued to stir the food in the pot.

"Are you sure my dear, the last time I assisted you in the kitchen you shouted at me for nearly an hour because I cut the carrots in slices and not chunks" Balinor replied wearily . He never quite understand his wife's tendency to shout at him, even if he made only the slightest mistake in the kitchen, although he supposed she was always a perfectionist just one of the many things he loved about her.

"Well maybe if you listened to instructions for once in your life and let something sink into that hollow head of yours, I wouldn't have to raise my voice, for goodness sake Merlin listens better and his not even a year yet" Hunith replied with a smirk

Balinor grinned at this as he made his way over kissing his wife lovingly on her forehead while picking up a knife to help with the dinner preparations.

"Well it doesn't surprise me our son listens better than me, have you seen the poor boys ears" he cheekily replied

Hunith stopped cooking and made her way across the room to wear baby Merlin sat on a blanket on the floor, the chubby black-haired baby had watched his parents intently through this whole conversation. As his mother come over and started to tickle his tiny toes and blow raspberry's on his chubby belly.

Between these raspberry's Hunith was blowing on her son's stomach she replied "don't say that about are little Merlin his ears are just adorable, and we all know where he got them from, your long hair doesn't cover a thing my love"

Balinor chuckled at this as he knew it was the truth, it was the main reason he grew his hair as long as he did when he was a boy, he was teased by other children saying he could catch flies with ears like his, so eventually he had enough and just stopped getting his hair cut hoping that would cover over his large ears. While he was lost in his thoughts he didn't notice a book being flung at his head, he winced in pain as he turned around to ask his wife what on earth he did to warrant a book flung at his head, when he noticed his beloved had a look of shock on her face as she stared at her son, he noticed exactly why she was so shocked. There sat his boy giggling and flapping his chubby arms around but what shocked him was the fact the his eyes where pure gold, never had he seen someone so young use magic let alone it be instinctual magic that didn't even need a spell. It was at the moment that he knew his son was something special; something different and he would monitor him and eventually would look for answers about what makes him so different but he couldn't help but feel proud that his son would share something that was special to him, and that was magic itself. He made his way over to his wife and son, kissing his son on his head he cheerfully said while rubbing the back of his head where he'd been hit "well it looks like you take after me after all my boy, but maybe next time you want to share your gift could you maybe not use it to cause me pain"

"Maybe he heard that little joke about his ears and didn't like it" Hunith added smugly

Balinor chuckled before turning serious "maybe he did but we need to keep this quit my love, if this information ever made its way back to Uther , imagine what he'd do he'd burn the village down searching for a magical child , its risky enough me being here after he had tricked me at the beginning of the purge so he could capture the Great Dragon, I was lucky enough to escape and make my way back to you , we've been married for 3 years know my love but if I have to give my life to keep you and Merlin safe I will ,I'd give myself up before he could find out about you two"

Hunith wrapped her arms around Balinors neck and brought him into a passionate kiss before looking into his eyes with a serious look.

"you foolish man where a family and we will find a way no matter what, well never let Uther find out about our boy , you maybe able to command dragons and make them listen but it's your turn to listen to something , we will make this work" she defiantly stated

Balinor knew deep down he would have to leave eventually to keep his family safe, he knew first hand that Uther didn't give up easily even if it was years from now he knew he'd find a way to find him but until then weather It broke his heart to think it wouldn't last, he'd enjoy his time he got to spend with his family.

"I love you my dragon lady" he lovingly said

"And I love you my dragon lord" she replied before pulling him into another passionate kiss.

_5 years later…._

It had been 5 years since Merlin's magic had surfaced and looking back it had been some of the most amazing and bizarre years of Balinors life . It had turned out for 4 months after being pelted with a book by his son he had seriously been paying for the large ear comment he made about him as he was consistently on the end of things being thrown at him from, books, food, and boots to even once a full live chicken . He wondered if his son knew what he was doing but he couldn't have right he was only a year old. _Of course not Balinor thought he wasn't bullied by a one year old that's just crazy I'm a powerful dragon lord_. He eventually stopped pelting his father with various items but it didn't stop weird things happening _over_ the years .Balinor didn't fail to notice that when his son was upset it rained and when he was happy it seemed that the sun would always shine, sometimes his son would be happy and smiling and at the drop of a hat he would started crying like he was upset for someone else. But as Balinor thought back he knew his son would be powerful if he learnt to control his gift, it was year ago when Merlin was four, he saw him do something that very few could do even after years of practice, the magic of Shape shifting.

_1 year ago…_

It was a beautiful morning in the Ealdor, the sun had yet to rise and no one was out yet ,the day had truly yet to start, but of course that had not stopped the young and energetic Merlin from awaking his father asking to leave the house to go for a look around the village. After plenty of "please father please" from Merlin he had eventually agreed and as Merlin excitedly got ready pulling on his small dark boots, brown trousers and his trusty red scarf the young four-year old was ready for his early morning adventure. Father and son walked hand in hand through the village with Merlin excitedly asking the same questions he usually would, it was then that Merlin had seen the Village pig pen he let go of his father's hand and rushed up to the pigs.

"Look father.. look pigs!" Merlin excitedly squealed

"I know son great aren't they" Balinor tiredly smiled

It was then that it happened, Merlin seemed to get into a staring competition with the smallest piglet in the pen, and to this day Balinor was sure he heard his son defiantly whisper "I wanna be a pig" of course Balinor didn't know why anyone would want to be a pig but apparently his son did because suddenly Merlin had vanished leaving only his clothes on the floor in a pile.

" Merlin !...Merlin!...where are you my boy?" Balinor worriedly shouted

But then as he looked down at the pile of clothes that stood where his boy once had, he noticed they were moving, Balinor carefully crouched down but jumped back startled as a small piglet with golden eyes and a red tunic scarf bolted out from under them. Oinking and grunting the pig Merlin made his way into the meadows surrounding Ealdor with his father hot on his trails.

"Come back here Merlin" Balinor shouted as he ran after pig Merlin

After Merlin had apparently had enough of being a pig he suddenly shifted back into his human form, his very naked human form. He carried on running completely naked apart from his red scarf tunic with his father giving chase a laughing naked Merlin thought this was hilarious so he just kept on running.

"Hide your shame my boy, hide your shame "shouted Balinor as the chase continued…..

Balinor was suddenly brought out of his thoughts of the past as a crow landed in the front room of his Ealdor home, it was a messenger crow sent by magic and this is when worry started to seep through Balinor. He took the scroll out of the crow's tiny claw and read to himself and it was the three words he had always dreaded hearing ._Uther is coming._ It could mean only one thing someone in alliance with Uther had spotted him, _Thank the gods for Gaius _He thought to himself ,it was his good friend Gaius who had helped him those many years ago in escaping and he was the one who must be helping him again . So he gathered as little as he could and made his way in to his bedroom where his wife and child slept. He kissed them each on their foreheads and wished them goodbye, if they were to wake he didn't think he'd have the strength to leave but he needed to, or Uther would find them as well and he couldn't risk it. He sat down heartbroken and penned his last words for the woman who would forever have half of his heart and with it he left his spell book which bore the crest of a dragon in hopes that when of age, it could be handed to his son the person who had the other half of his heart. And with that he packed up as little as he needed and made his way into the night tears escaping his eyes for what he had left behind.

_11 years and 4 months since Balinors departure_

It was a special day today you see today was the day that marked young Emery's Seventeenth year on this earth and my had he grown, he was now a gangly boy near six-foot with unkempt jet black hair, high cheekbones and ridiculously big ears, ears that all the mothers in Ealdor including his own said where adorable he of course disagreed at this and would blush making his ears go red which would just get an awww reaction out of these same women. He loved his life in the Ealdor; he would always be seen walking along with a cheeky grin on his face willing to help a neighbor or pulling pranks on these exact same neighbors with his childhood best friend Will. Will was the only other person in the village apart from his mother who knew about his gift. He had found out about it when he walked into the woods and spotted Merlin trying to conjure fire in his hands instead of being scared like most people he just thought it was cool and claimed Merlin his best friend right there and then , they had been inseparable since, always getting into trouble . Merlin knew of his magic and would sometimes test it out, he had heard the stories from his mother about the magic he performed before he was even talking, and his favorite story to this day was the one about shape shifting into a pig. It was from that story that he had tried to recreate it and shape shift again for a while he had no such luck, truly he was clueless on how to use his magic , except for simple things like a small ball of fire from his hand or pushing things back with his mind . It wasn't until a few months ago that he had been able to shape shift again.

Flashback

_Merlin was walking through the meadows of the Ealdor picking flowers for his mother who had been ill recently when the oddest thing happened a wolf walked out into the clearing and stared intently at him. Usually most people who saw wolf's would get scared but Merlin felt something, like a connection to the wolf, he approached the wolf confidently as he knelt in front of it. He didn't know why he did but he carefully grabbed the wolf's face and looked into its eyes, Merlin felt the magic deep within him stir he felt his soul connecting with the wolf's and then it happened he felt the magic pulse and he felt his body change as he shifted into wolf form. He ended up spending two days running with this wolf and his pack. Eventually when he shifted back into human form he came to relies why he had struggled so much in his attempt to shape shift, he had never connected with the animal like he did that piglet back those years ago. So he practiced his new-found theory and went back to the meadow the day after he returned, he breathed in deep and thought of the wolf he had bonded with and allowed his magic to surge through him and connect to that wolf again where ever it may be, and that's when it happened he finally shape shifted without trouble and without the animal having to be there with him._

_Back to present_

His mother had always said that when he was old enough and if it was what he wanted she would send him to her dear friend Gaius who made his living as a physician in the kingdom of Camelot. She knew it was risky what with Uther still on the throne but he would eventually need a guardian someone who could help him learn to keep certain parts of his magic controlled. In letters Gaius would always comment on the need of an apprentice due to his old age ,so Merlin knew that a job and an opportunity to learn more was always there if need be but he was enjoying his time in the Ealdor with his mother and Will . So yes Merlin was content with his life here but that didn't stop him getting this empty feeling like he was missing part of him, for years he pushed this feeling to the back of his mind , at first he thought it was down to the absence of his father but he pushed that idea aside as it grew in to more than just missing someone , his magic would sometimes cry out like it was desperate to connect to something , Merlin didn't have the foggiest why this was happening but he just chalked it up to another weird secret about himself that he wouldn't be able to share .

So as the sun light hit his face awakening him from his slumber the birthday boy stretched and smiled even with that longing feeling he had in his chest and thought to himself _this is going to be a good day _little did he know it was this day that would set him on his path to his destiny.

He swung his legs over the bed yawning as he pulled himself to a stand, he then pulled on his trousers, boots, shirt and his ever trusty red tunic ready to start the day. He made in his way into the kitchen where his mother was making some breakfast , as he sat down at the table he smiled to himself she hadn't even noticed hit arrival yet.

"Morning mother"

He smiled as his mother jumped in surprised, he loved this woman shed been there for him through everything, she knew what he could do but she didn't shy away she thought him still special, even when his random magic outburst would destroy things she had worked hard to buy she would simply smile and tell him it was okay and not to worry. She was a touchstone; someone he knew would always be there for him through thick and thin, no matter what his crazy life would throw at him. As she turned to him a massive smile beaming across her face making her seem a lot younger than her years

"There's the birthday boy" grinning at him she placed a kiss on his forehead and made her way over to a large brown chest. He knew it's where she kept his father s belongings, he never dared looking in their himself not wanting to bring up emotions in his mother where she to find him rummaging through his stuff. As she closed the chest Merlin noticed she had pulled out an object wrapped in a dusty cloth. Hunith walked over and handed him this object with his interest piqued he took it.

"Happy birthday my boy" giving him another kiss this time on the cheek.

He unwrapped the dust filled cloth revealing a large black leather-bound book baring a golden dragon with the words _draco Dóminus _on the front. Opening it up he found spells and enchantments of all sorts, and a note written on the first page from his father.

_My son, this book has been handed down generations it was given to me by my father and his father gave it to him, it is filled with spells, and knowledge of the Old religion each previous owner filling it with everything they learned. There is a one section that is of the utmost importance and that's the information on being a dragon lord please read this. If you are to ever meet the last dragon Killgarrah please tell him I'm sorry for failing him, I hope this book helps you find out what you are my son , It truly helped me when I was lost._

_Much love, Balinor_

"It was your fathers, he said to give it to you when you were off an age to use it for good, and he had hoped he would have been here to give it you himself but" Hunith trailed off glassy eyed

Merlin reached for her hands entwining their fingers

"I know mother but look on the bright side at least you'll always have me" Merlin replied cheekily with a wink

"Ha yes please don't remind me" she replied chuckling lightly

They turned sharply as there was a knock at the door; Merlin walked over and opened the door and was greeted by none other than his best friend and partner in crime Will. He was of average height and build with brown hair and boyish good looks; He made a lot of the ladies in the village swoon, especially with the confidence he showed so freely. Merlin had his share of admirers he knew this but he also knew no one could understand him, the emptiness that he felt, he had to deal with this feeling for quite some time, and it didn't seem to be going anytime soon so he kept to himself when it came to the opposite sex. Merlin was brought out of his thoughts by Will pulling him into a bone crushing hug.

"Merlin happy birthday, guess what?" Will asked enthusiastically

"Just tell me Will I know what you're like you'll make me guess for ages like the prat you are" smiled Merlin

Will then placed his hand over his heart faking pain with humor in his eyes he replied "oh how you wound me young sorcerer, as you asked so nicely I shall tell you as it's your birthday john the blacksmith lent us two swords so come on you up for a little duel in the woods? Or are you chicken"

"I'm no chicken I accept your challenge sir knight "Merlin said with a grin and a fake bow

Chuckling will replied "thank god where not like those pompous prat knights, I don't think I could take acting like I had a stick up my ass day in and day out"

With laughter in his voice Merlin replied "come on Will let's go "

So they made their way into the woods to practice their sword fighting, it was a secluded area but they came here quite often, sometimes to sit and talk about anything and everything even Merlin's magic, it was times like these Merlin knew that he'd have a friend for life in Will well more of a brother really .so as they practiced dueling, laughing at Merlin's clumsy attempts with a sword ,and Merlin's insistent use of his magic to trip him up they didn't realize they were being watched from the bushes by a group of four muscle-bound bandits.

The leader of the group and a man of significant size and by the looks of it in need of a wash turned to his three minions with a sadistic smile.

"Look at that boys we've hit the jackpot" the leader bandit gruffly voiced

The three other bandits looked surprised at this and one of them spoke up in whispered tones "whys that boss ,there just two snot nosed kids with bad sword skills, who look like they'd have no gold to their name what use would we have with them"

"ah you see there my dear boys is where your wrong , that one with the big ears that one's got magic, he's been tripping his friend up with it for the past hour " the leader replied with glee in his voice

The other bandit still didn't understand why they would want the boy and replied "so what boss he knows some petty magic tricks, I still don't understand what the big deal is"

Chuckling darkly the leader replied "on my dear friend, did you not hear that fool Uther Pendragon will reward anyone heavily if magic users are brought to him"

Smiling to themselves they planned a quick strategy and set their ambush into motion, the Leader bandit rushed into the clearing grabbing Will harshly while pulling out a jagged dagger and holding it to his throat.

"Let him go" Merlin shouted making eye contact with his friend, he could see the fear in his eyes clearly.

Laughing gleefully the leader bandit replied "I'll let your friend go but you're coming with us if you resist I won't hesitate to kill him, I'll probably enjoy it, you see boy there's a hefty reward for someone like you"

"Us?" Merlin nervously asked and with that he heard a voice from behind he turned to face three more bandits who had swords drawn.

"yer us " the middle bandit smugly replied

"tie the sorcerer up boys , and let's go get our reward" the leader bandit manically replied and with that the middle bandit pulled out some rope, while the other two bandits roughly pushed Merlin to his knees then they went about tying his hands .

"You have me, so please let my friend go" Merlin pleaded

"Okay, okay I'll let your friend go" the leader bandit sadistically smiled

Relief washed over Merlin as the leader bandit released his grasp of Will, but the feeling was quickly changed to devastation as the bandit grabbed Will again and slowly cut his throat with his jagged dagger, the bandit released his friend's body as it flopped to the floor into a pool of his own blood. The bandits all started laughing gleefully at the sight. And it was then, as Merlin watched the last breath leave his best friends body, as he watched his blood drip from the open wound on his throat something snapped in Merlin. He felt his magic surge through his body, but it was different not like the normal feeling he felt when he tapped into his magic, the usual light he felt was replaced by nothing but darkness and it consumed him. His eyes had turned pure gold, and as the bandits looked on worried nervous about what was about to happen ,no one noticed that it had started to rain, no one had noticed that the ground was shaking. It was then as Will, Merlin's lifelong friend finally passed on that the darkness finally tipped over the edge in Merlin, the rain changed to hail and the winds started to pick up, Merlin didn't notice as his eyes stayed firmly on Wills body that the four bandits had grabbed their heads and started screaming in pain, had he looked he would of noticed that the bandits had blood running out of their noses and ears , screaming in agony they finally dropped lifelessly to the floor around where Merlin stood .

_One month later…_

It had been a full month since Merlin had lost Will; it had been a full month since he had killed four men without even a flick of the wrist, and it had been a full month since the sun shone. Merlin had been utterly devastated about losing Will; He also knew that it was time to finally leave the place he had called home for just over seventeen years. So as he packed his bag which consisted of his father spell book, some clothes and food he made his way to bid his mother goodbye. Hunith knew as soon as she saw him that morning he was leaving, after the death of his best friend she knew it was coming eventually, she knew it would be painful to see him leave but she also knew he needed to find out more about himself and she hoped her dear friend Gaius could help.

So as Merlin bid his mother a goodbye he slowly started the long journey to the kingdom of Camelot, he hoped he was walking to a good future, he wanted to find out who he was and what his place in life was as he felt completely lost. He truly hoped his mother's friend Gaius would be able to help. And if not he hoped to help people as a physician's apprentice, hoped he could do some good because even though those bandits had killed Will he still felt guilt for taking their lives , he also felt a little nervous and very scared at the idea he could do it so easily. And as he began his journey he could feel his magic pulling in the direction of Camelot like it was desperate for something, he didn't know what but he only hoped it would be something good.

**A/N next chapter will be titled Origins of Morgana Le Fay it will show how Morgana comes about her magic and what happens in her early years ,also how she comes to Camelot**


	3. The Origins of Morgana Le Fay part one

**A/N hello everyone this chapter was meant to be just one but it became way to long so i decided to split it up into two parts , the second part is basically done and will hopefully be up by tomorrow night , im really enjoying writing this and i hope at least some people are enjoying reading it. just so you no Morgana is not Uthers daughter in this story , hes also even more obsessed with magic then the show ,also Morgause is Morgana's full sister. anyhow hope you enjoy and id love to hear your thoughts:) also a massive thanks to the people reviewing and following this story .  
**

**THE ORIGINS OF MORGANA LE FAY PART ONE**

_3 months after the birth of Emery's and Le Fay_

They wanted to sit back and enjoy their family, they wanted to enjoy their life without fear hanging over their heads but this wasn't to be for the family Le Fay, you see they had been living in fear for months before their daughter Morgana had even been born. Sir Gorlois Le Fay was a strong man, there were few who could best him in battle with a sword and he'd been fighting most of his life. He had been a knight of Camelot for well over 20 years, He had fought alongside Uther when he was the prince and he carried on serving him when he was eventually crowned king. They had been like brothers he and Uther, saving each other on the battlefield more times than either of them could count, he assumed he'd be serving under him until his death, but he wasn't just a strong person physically, he was also a strong person morally, so when Uther declared his war on magic he took a stand, he told the king it was hypocritical and that they'd sort magical aid in their battles before many a time. Uther didn't like this, he told his friend to either stand with him or against him so he told him he'd always stand with him he had pledged his life to Camelot many years ago and he was a man of his word. He didn't understand what had changed with Uther, it was shortly after his son Arthur had been born that his stance on magic slowly changed, he knew the loss of Ygraine at child birth had crushed Uther, but it changed him he began executing people for little things, things that had used to be punished by a day in the stocks or a night in the dungeons. It wasn't until Uther executed a druid girl for using magic to heal someone of their ills did it finally click for Gorlois , Uther had been only executing magic users , it slowly became worse woman , children it didn't matter to Uther even the smallest showing of magic and you where next , it didn't take long for Uther to fully declare war on magic calling it a disease the Camelot needed to be cured of .

And It was around this time that Morgause his daughter, who at the age of ten had begun to suffer intense dreams usually witch left her in a crying fit, it carried on night after night she never had a good night sleep until one morning she had woke up with a smile on her face, claiming her mum his wife Vivian was pregnant again she then went on to proudly state.

"I'm going to have a sister and I'm going to teach her how to fight like you taught me daddy"

Gorlois at the time smiled at this ,he loved his daughter dearly she was always the internal optimist he just told her that it would be lovely to add to the family but he knew his wife couldn't get pregnant again , because a few years after Morgause had been born , his wife had suffered an accident and was told she never be able bare a child again… or so he thought .A few days after his daughters dream, Vivian had taken to getting up at the early hours of the mornings that followed feeling nauseous and being sick on a regular bases. Gorlois's concern grew as the days past; he was petrified that he would lose his love, the woman who had been with him through everything since they met at the tender age of eighteen, so to say he was shocked when the court physician Gaius stated with his ever prominent eyebrow, an eyebrow that looked like it was stapled high up his forehead that she was pregnant, well to put it mildly he fainted. After Gaius had finally awoken him by chucking a freezing cold bucket of water over his head, he had stared at the wall in shock until he finally asked

"Are you sure Gaius? I mean one hundred per cent sure"

As Gaius crossed his arms and gave Gorlois a look that said _I am never wrong _he replied

"I am positive Gorlois , I've run my tests I even ran them again while you were out cold and I can assure you, your wife is with child"

Gorlois didn't know what to say _My wife's with child _a small smile crept to his face _I hope it's a girl so Morgause has that sister she's always wanted _and it was with that thought that worry crept in _she dreamt her mother would be with child? And it comes true this isn't right_ he needed help and as luck would have it he was in the room with the one person in Camelot who could help. It was he and Gaius who had helped the dragon lord Balinor escape, he knew Gaius was a good man who could keep a secret even from Uther. So he went to the door of the physicians chamber and closed it making sure it was firmly locked before he turned to the old white haired physician and hesitantly asked

"I can trust you right Gauis?"

"Of course" he replied

"So I have your word what I'm about to tell you stays between you and me?"

Gaius nodded his head and it prompted Gorlois to explain how his daughter had a dream that his wife was pregnant a few days back , after he was finished they sat there in silence for a few minutes as Gaius looked to be deep in thought , he finally broke the silence by saying

"I have a theory ….but it might not be one you like "

Gorlois looked trouble by this reply and gave a subtle nod for Gaius to carry on.

"Well I have a feeling Morgause might be developing the gift of sight, you said she'd been troubled by nightmares for a while?"

He nodded at Gaius

"Maybe your daughter is a seer my friend, she could well be seeing premonitions it's why she dream't Vivienne would be pregnant" the old man replied in thought

Gorlois sighed, the nightmares his daughter suffered where horrifying shed never tell him what they were about she would just sit there crying until she wore herself out and fell back to sleep. When she had finally had a good dream he had been ecstatic his daughter was finally getting over her nightmares, but if it was true and she really was developing the gift of being a seer he couldn't keep her in the castle not with Uther around he had no idea how he would react to the idea of magic being right under his nose. So he had to make a plan he had to get her somewhere safe even if he couldn't be with her himself.

"Gaius I can't keep her here, if Uther found out he would killer her you have to help me "

And help he did he set up a meet with the clan leader of a local druid clan he knew of , they would take Morgause help her with her gift and keep her safe until she could re-join her family. He explained the situation to his wife who was adamant they go through with it, even though it broke her heart to give her child to someone else she couldn't bear the thought of her being killed for something she had no control over. So he packed Morgause's things and they rushed to the stables, they rode to the meeting as quick as they could, where they met three men in hooded cloaks. He approached them cautiously until they revealed themselves to be the druids Gaius had told him about.

"Thank you for helping my family I will forever be in your debt" said Gorlois

The middle druid pulled his hood off and bowed to Gorlois before saying

"It is not you who should be thanking us for are people will do anything for a relative of Le Fay"

Gorlais stood there with confusion written on his face before the druid started laughing.

"Don't worry Sir Knight, your daughter shall be looked after until she has learned to control her gift, I shall send word to you when this is, be warned it may be a while, it takes years to master the gift of sight "

With a nod of understanding Gorlois bid his daughter an emotional goodbye before mounting his horse and making his way back to Camelot.

As he road back to Camelot, Gorlois thought his troubles would be over and that his daughter would be safe, but it wasn't to happen as he hadn't noticed he had been followed to the meeting by Sir Edward one of Uthers knights . A weasel of a man, with his rat looking face beady eyes and pointed nose Sir Edward was despised by his other knights ,while the other knights lived and died by a brother's code he was only out for himself, he was well known for being the king's personal bootlicker if he was ever in the room you would have to watch what you said for fear he would report any misgivings straight to the king , it was the main reason Uther kept him around, Uther also loved his ego being fed and there was no one more suited to the job then Sir Edward .

_The king will reward me heavily for this , Sir Gorlois the kings most trusted knight conspiring with a magic user , oh how I'll be rewarded indeed _and with that thought Sir Edward high tailed it as fast as he could back to the king .

As Gorlois made it back to Camelot he went straight to his and his wife's chambers only to find Sir Edward standing where his wife should be with a sly smile on his face.

"Where's my wife Sir Edward and what are you doing in my chambers?" said Gorlois

"Your wife's in the throne room I was told to wait here and escort you there when you arrived" Sir Edward said with a dark smile on his face

Gorlois started to worry _something's not right here _he thought as he followed Sir Edward to the throne room. As he entered he came across something that terrified him, his wife was on her knees in front of the king looking like she was about to be sentenced .Gorlois steamed into the throne room shouting

"What is the meaning of this? Let her stand she is not some common criminal"

Before he could even approach his wife he was grabbed from behind and forced down to his knees next to her. This is when Uther finally spoke

"I am here by charging you with treason for conspiring with a sorcerer in an attempt to build an attack against Camelot; you will be excicuted at first light tomorrow throw them in the dungeons"

Gorlois looked into his eyes of his old friend, gone was the person he knew, know all that stood was a lunatic corrupted by hate of something that people had no control over. Before he could react and plead his innocence, he and his wife where both struck with the handle of a sword, everything went black.

He awoke to the sounds of his wifes sobs , trying to open his eyes and shake of the blurred vision he surveyed his surroundings he come to realise he was chained in the Camelot dungeons . He turned to his wife and tried to reach out his hand to clasp hers but failed due to the chains restricting him.

"I'm sorry my love I should of watched my surroundings better, made sure I wasn't followed" said Gorlois as he hung his head low.

The lady Vivienne raised her head, tears running down her face and gave a weiry smile while replying

"Don't you say that, you were making sure our daughter was safe from that maniac upstairs, I'm not even sad where dying because at least I'll be leaving this life with the man that I love "

"Then why are you crying my love?" he said as he looked into his wife's eyes

As she laid a pale hand over her belly and looked down with a sad smile on her face she said

"Because we tried so hard to add to our family, after my accident I thought it would be impossible I thought it was gift from the gods when Gaius said I was pregnant, and know we will never even know what our child looks like"

Gorlois took in his wife's form; she was always so beautiful to him with her pale face, long black hair , full lips and his favourite thing her emerald green eyes , he had never seen her look so devastated he had to comfort her somehow and it was killing him that he didn't know how.

"If it is a girl like Morgause dreamt what you would call her" gorlois said trying to lift his wife's spirits

This brought a sad smile to lady Vivienne's face as she said

"I'd call her Morgana, Morgana Le Fay"

As his wife fell into a distressed sleep, Gorlois sat there watching his wife taking in every detail of her waiting his eventual morning excucution, while he was watching her, a voice pierced his mind startling him out of his daze

"_Gorlois"_

"Who's there?" shouted Gorlois

He then heard a dark chuckle in his head before the strange voice finally replied

"_Don't you_ worry about that Sir Knight, all you need to know is that am not your enemy"

"Great the voice in my head doesn't even have a name I must be going crazy" replied Gorlois

"_You're not going crazy Sir Knight, I can make you go crazy if you'd like"_

"Like to see you try" whispered Gorlois

"_What did you say_?" the voice shot back

"Nothing" quickly replied

Then Gorlois actually heard an annoyed huff in his head to say it all felt a little surreal was an understatement. The voice replied in an annoyed tone

"_If you'd be quit and listen to what I say I can help you, your wife and your unborn child_"

Gorlois sat up interest peaked before nervously asking

"And how can you do that your just a voice in my head "

A silence followed _yer that's what I thought all in my head I am going crazy. _With a sigh he ran his hands through his long hair and went back to moping.

Clack

Gorlois looked down at his wrists; the chains binding his hands fell off _what the hell? _ He then looked at his wife's wrists chains which had unclasped as well. And then a loud bang was heard he looked up and the cell door had been blown off. And it was then that the voice appeared again in his head.

"_Move quickly and do exactly as I say "_

Gorlois awoke his wife, she come to groggily as he helped her to her feet he explained the situation, even she thought he was crazy until a voice boomed in her head aswell.

"_Is this crazy enough for you?"_

Vivienne nearly jumped out of her skin when the mystical voice ran threw her head before replying

"Who are you? Why are you helping us?"

With a sigh the voice replied in an annoyed grunt

"God I forgot how tedious it was to talk to humans, always with the questions"

Gorlois and Vivienne looked at each other in shock _Humans? If it's not human what the hell is it?_ The voice then carried on talking

"All you need to know is like you Uther betrayed me, and I'm not helping you I'm helping Le Fay and as Le Fey currently reside in your stomach, I suppose I should help you to"

Before ever Gorlois or Vivienne could reply the voice butted in

"You must leave know guards are coming, Le Fay must live"

And with that they made their break for it with the voice warning them of oncoming guards as they made their way silently through the castle. By the time the warning bells had even begun to ring they were long gone, they didn't know who or what that voice was but they would forever be thankful , if it hadn't been for that voice they never would of seen the birth of their daughter Morgana Le Fay . But they hadn't been able to settle down even after Vivienne had given birth, they always had to keep moving from village to village because Uther was always on their trail, and three months later they were still one of Camelot most wanted, so they did the only thing they could do and that was to keep on moving.

_5 years later …_

"_Do _you yield?" said Gorlois as he held his wooden sword towards his opponent

"Never"

And with that a 5 year old Morgana kicked her father square in the shin causing him to fall to the floor, and before he could even blink Morgana had her wooden sword pointed square at his chest, with her lips quirked in a way to smug smirk for her age the young Morgana triumphantly said

"Do you yield?"

Holding his hands up in defeat , he smiled as he took in his little girl, she was already growing into a beautiful little woman with her long curly black hair, pale skin, rosy red cheeks and the most piercing eyes, a cross between gold and emerald. She also didn't ever admit defeat and had a wicked temper as well, something she definitely inherited from her mother Gorlois thought.

"Yes my princess Le Fay you won" Gorlois replied with a smile

This comment cause the young morgana to huff and put her hands on her hip as she stated with a whine in her voice

"I don't want to be a princess; I want to be a knight like you puppa"

This brought a smile to Gorlois he knew how this talk usually went

"We've been over this princess, girls can't be knights it's the rules"

He loved his little girl, they had this discussion all the time and her answer always melted his heart

"Well ill become Queen one day and ill change the rules"

And then, he would do what he always did and that was scoop Morgana up in his arms, place a loving kiss to her nose and tell her

"Don't you worry princess I don't think you'll just change the rules, I think you'll change the world"

He knew there was something special about his little girl after what had happened to Morgause he knew to keep an eye on her for any changes, he also knew that she would be important someday not just because she was his daughter but because of the voice that helped them escape Camelot, it didn't seem to care for he and his wife, it only cared that Morgana was born. He hadn't noticed anything odd from her as such apart from the fact that she could be perfectly happy then sobbing the next moment like she was sad for someone else. He also noticed she had never been ill, not once as a child come to think of it since she had been born neither had he or his wife, not even the common cold.

8 years later…..

The family had been moving from place to place know for nearly fourteen years , they didn't know if they were still being hunted but they couldn't risk it . They had been getting updates about their daughter Morgause from the druids regularly they had wanted to go straight to her but they couldn't risk the danger so they had to live with small messages about her progress it pained Vivienne and Gorlois they couldn't be with her but they would be forever thankful to the druids for keeping her safe.

And know with Morgana who was now at the age of thirteen they had even more to contend with, she was lonely they knew as much, having never been able to make friends as they had been going from one place to another, never settling down for longer than a few months, at this moment in time they had settled in a hovel in the middle of the darkling woods .It was the closest they been to Camelot in years but they thought being so far out they wouldn't be found.

Morgana had finally started to show signs she had magic around about 6 years ago at the age of seven, she had gotten into a bit of trouble in a small town they had been traveling through, they had been standing at a stall buying some provisions for their next destination when Morgana spotted a wooden horse in one of the stalls nearby, she ran straight up to this wooden horse, its mane a caramel brown made from the softest fur, it fascinated her and she wanted it _Well this is mine _she thought as she picked it up and stroked it in fascination , in her excitement she rushed off to her parents with the horse in her hands hoping to persuade them to buy it . The shop keeper thinking she was nothing more than a petty thief gave chase.

"oi you little thief come back here!" shouted the shop owner

He eventually caught here and grabbed her roughly by the arm

"Let go off me" Morgana screamed while struggling to break free from his grip

With all the commotion and noise a small group had surrounded Morgana and her captor

"Thief's like you need to be punished "the shopkeeper sneered

Then Morgana screamed and something happened her eyes flashed gold and the shopkeeper and spectating crowd all flew back landing on the floor knocked out.

When Gorlois and Vivienne finally noticed what had happened they grabbed their daughter who was clutching to the wooden toy horse with tears in her eyes, and they ran before knights guarding the town where told what had happened…

So here she was a thirteen year old Morgana sitting inside a dusty old hovel that her family was now calling home. She didn't know why they kept moving, her family never told her the reason why just told her it was important to keep on moving. She loved her parents more than anything, but she felt isolated alone she just wanted a friend someone to talk to, but she knew no one could understand especially after the incident in the market those many years ago, Morgana had come to think of herself as a freak someone who didn't deserve anyone.

She had always been a lover of nature she could spend hours sitting amongst the wild life ,so she decided she would travel into the woods surrounding the hovel and explore a bit she needed to clear her head. So she got dressed put on her hooded cloak and went to see her mother and father to ask them if it was okay to go and explore.

"Mother, father do you mind if I go for a walk for abit please?"

Vivienne smiled at her daughter, she was growing up so fast, she could still remember when she was small enough to hold her in her arms.

"Of course my little Fay, but remember not too far and not for too long"

Morgana huffed

"I'm not a child anymore mum I'm thirteen years old"

Vivenne laughed at this before she replied

"Of course you're not dear but me and your father just want you to be safe "

Vivienne then planted a massive kiss on Morganas cheek

"Ewwwww gross" a disgusted Morgana replied while rubbing her cheek

Vivienne started to chuckle, while Gorlois couldn't help but smirk at his daughter reaction

"Remember the rules princess?" said Gorlois with a serious look

"I remember dad" replied Morgana, who had a small smile on her face

"And what's the number one rule?" said Gorlais

"If anyone one causes me trouble don't hesitate to kick them in the shins" said Morgana

Gorlois looked up at Morgana and gave her a wink

"That's my girl"…..

So Morgana left the hovel ready to explore, she left without a real direction and just kept on walking, she had been walking for around ten minutes before she felt something stirring inside her telling her to keep walking the way she was so she did, she kept walking until she came to a clearing with the most beautiful lake she had ever seen, so she took of her shoes and paddled her feet, she sat there wishing she was normal wishing she wasn't a freak ,wishing she didn't feel so alone.

_Meanwhile back at the hovel…_

"Do you think Morganas okay my love?" asked a worried Vivienne

Gorlois looked up at his wife with a sympathetic smile before wrapping his arms around her waist

"I think she is, you have to remember she probably sees the other kids with their friends and wishes she where the same, but we can't afford to stay anywhere to long you know that Uther can never find us wed be killed straight away and god knows what would happen to Morgana" said Gorlois

And with that he pulled his wife in for a kiss, as it began to turn into something more passionate they were pulled back by a loud bang at the door. Gorlois gave his wife a confused look before walking to the door and opening it.

"I knew I would find you eventually "

His heart dropped when he saw Uther Pendragon and his knights standing at the door…

**A/N look out for part 2 of the Origins of Morgana Le Fay where Morgana learns more about herself and how she ends up in Camelot also a Merlin favorite makes an ****appearance. also what happens inside the hovel **


	4. The Origins of Morgana Le Fay part two

**A/N hello everyone here is part two of Morganas origins. Im not completely happy with it but i hope you still enjoy it ,there will be some call backs to emery's origins so i hope you remember that chapter and don't get to confused lol thank you to everyone who had reviewed this story and followed it, anyhow here it is  
**

**The Origins of Morgana Le Fay part 2**

_previously..._

_So Morgana left the hovel ready to explore, she left without a real direction and just kept on walking, she had been walking for around ten minutes before she felt something stirring inside her telling her to keep walking the way she was so she did, and she kept walking until she came to a clearing with the most beautiful lake she had ever seen, so she took of her shoes and paddled her feet, she sat there wishing she was normal wishing she wasn't a freak ,wishing she didn't feel so alone._

_Meanwhile back at the hovel…_

_"Do you think Morganas okay my love?" asked a worried Vivienne_

_Gorlois looked up at his wife with a sympathetic smile before wrapping his arms around her waist_

_"I think she is, you have to remember she probably sees the other kids with their friends and wishes she where the same, but we can't afford to stay anywhere to long you know that Uther can never find us wed be killed straight away and god knows what would happen to Morgana" said Gorlois_

_And with that he pulled his wife in for a kiss, as it began to turn into something more passionate they were pulled back by a loud bang at the door. Gorlois gave his wife a confused look before walking to the door and opening it._

_"I knew I would find you eventually "_

_His heart dropped when he saw Uther Pendragon and his knights standing at the door…_

Back at the lake ….

Morgana had been sitting at the lake for over an hour, thinking about her life, she had even shed a few tears, she just wanted to be like the other children her age, she didn't want to keep moving around, running from something her parents wouldn't even explain, apparently she was too young to worry about it, it was then a few tears began to fall from her eyes hitting the water of the lake. The tears caused a ripple in the water, the ripple then turned into a wave before it turned into something you could only describe as a water tornado .Morgana looked up, fear running threw her to scared to run and to curious to see what was happening, suddenly the tornado of water dropped revealing a woman dressed in a pure white dress, this woman had the most beautiful brown hair and the kindest eyes Morgana had ever seen. The woman walked toward the edge of the lake, towards a still in shock Morgana. The woman stared at Morgana before she finally said in the most angelic voice

"Hello my child I am the lady of the lake, my name is Freya"

Morganas eyes widened as she nervously stuttered

"i-i-im Morgana, M-Morgana Le Fay"

With a soft chuckle Freya replied "I know who you are"

"h-how?" replied Morgana

"Know that's a story you are not ready to learn my child, know why are you upset?" Freya said with a small smile

For some reason Morgana knew she could trust this woman so she told her everything from the feeling of being alone, of the feeling she always felt when she remembered the day she used her magic on the people in the townsqaure , the feeling that she was a freak .

"Look at me Morgana Le Fay" Freya said in a commanding voice

Morgana looked up at Freya, tears streaming down her face

"you are special my child , you are magic , magic so pure that it gives me hope for this world ,eventually you will not feel alone anymore, you have an important future Morgana Le Fay and you're not a freak you, just haven't seen the good your magic can do"

"L-like what?" replied Morgana

"Put your hand on the grass Morgana" said Freya

Morgan placed her right hand over the grass feeling the dirt under her fingertips

"Know Morgana I want you to take a deep breath and concentrate, know clear your mind, then I want you to repeat after me béanléaga fæger béanléaga béor"

Morgana nodded nervously and took in a large breath calming herself down

"béanléaga fæger béanléaga béor" whispered Morgana

Then she felt it, the same feeling she had when she blasted back the group in the townsqaure but it felt different, it was a good feeling, a feeling of pure bliss, her eyes flashed pure gold as she released her magic for the first time that she'd ever meant it. And with it the grass started to turn greener, flowers of all different colours sprouted up out of the ground. Smiling Morgana turned around surveying her work to see a number of animals had gathered in the clearing near the lake, a pack of wolves, a family of bears, foxes, badgers and so many other animals had arrived all of them sitting and staring at Morgana. She looked back at Freya with tears of joy in her eyes at what she had done.

"you see Morgana your magic is beautiful , even the animals felt how pure it was that they searched out the source of the magic and that is you Morgana, never think that you're magic is a curse , not when you can do something like this" said Freya

"I can't believe I did something so beautiful" said Morgana as she wiped the tears from her eyes

"So when your upset remember what you did Morgana, you will eventually be able to do things that make this look small in comparison "said Freya

"What do you mean what things?" Said Morgana

A look crossed Freya's face that said _I've said way to much _as she replied

"That's not my story to tell and it's not your time to hear it my child, remember Morgana you won't feel alone forever" and with that Freya descended back into the water

As Freya left Morgana sat there staring out into the water, she had been staring for a few minutes before she broke down crying again, but this time it was different, it wasn't because she felt alone, it wasn't because she felt like a freak, she was crying because for the first time in her life she didn't care, she was Morgana Le Fay and she could make beautiful things happen.

With a smile on her face Morgana laid her head back in between the flowers she had just made, and with a happy sigh she closed her eyes and breathed in the new smells around her. She eventually fell into a peaceful sleep and started to dream. The dream started the same as all her dreams did ; it started in a village, she didn't know what her dream village was called but it was beautiful, children running around enjoying their play, people laughing and enjoying each other's company It was perfect ,it was something Morgana dreamed she could have herself, she always imagined her mother, father and herself living in a small place like this, then she hoped her sister could come with them and they could be a family and never have to run from something that her parents insist she not worry about, she knew of her sister Morgause she longed to meet her ,get to know her, bond with her. But she knew it wasn't going to happen so she made do with this dream she always had, shed wake up smiling happy before she realised that she didn't live in that village, she lived in a hovel deep in the woods.

_This time the dream changed though, instead of just flying overhead looking down at the village her view shifted and swooped down to a small hut, nothing special to look at, the hut could have maybe fit a small family but it had a cosy look to it, she didn't know why but she knew something special was in this hut, as she crept up to the window and peered inside she saw a beautiful baby white dragon, as soon as she laid her eyes on the dragon it turned its head sharply and stared straight at her , its eyes boring straight into her soul. She didn't know why but the dragon started to whisper something she couldn't hear, it was then that the dream started to shift, her view blurred and she was changing destination but before the view of the dragon blurred completely she heard the end of its whisper she heard the word Emery's . The dream then turned to two boys fighting with swords, she could only see one of them properly a brown haired boy, who was pretty handsome Morgana thought, but he wasn't who the dream was focusing on , it was the other boy , well the back of his head anyway . The only thing she could see of this boy was his scruffy jet black hair and the back of his abnormally large ears, Morganas heart started to beat faster she didn't know why but she felt drawn in to this faceless person, as she tried to see what his face looked like her view just changed straight back to the back of his head. The dream started to blur again but this time she began to wake up but not before she heard the whisper of the dragon again…. Emery's_

Morgana slowly lifted her head up and stretched her arms, she yawned as she look around the surrounding area she realised she was still at the lake, and not only that , it was the evening as well _God I'm going to be in so much trouble how did I sleep for so long? And what the hell did that dream mean? And what the hell is an Emery's? _Morgana thought, so she quickly pulled herself to her feet and sprinted back in the direction of the hovel, back in the direction of her parents …

_Outside the Hovel…_

Morgana had run as fast as her leg could carry her until she finally reached the outside of her temporary home. As she surveyed the area, something seemed off; it seemed almost too quite as she walked up to the door of the Hovel and gently pushed it open.

"Mother, father please don't be mad I was out for so long, I have something amazing to tell you" said Morgana as she lightly walked into the Hovel

But there was no one there; she searched the hovel then the surrounding area and nothing, they were gone she didn't know where but all she knew now was she truly was alone.

_One week later …_

Morgana didn't know what to do; she had been at the hovel hoping praying that her parents would return to her , but it had been a week and nothing , so many thoughts where running through her mind _are they hurt ? Did they just up and leave me? Do they not love me anymore? _The only thing that had kept Morgana from driving herself insane with worry was her magic, ever since her talk with the lady of the lake Freya, Morgana had come to love her magic, treasure it, she had been practicing small things, her favourite, apart from the magic she performed at the lake was the ability to move things with her mind. It was hard she had only been able to move small things and never that far, but it made her happy none the less, magic had truly become her first friend, and it was a friend that would stick by her forever.

20 days after Morganas parents had vanished, Morgana had started to give up hope of them returning to her so as she sat alone and depressed outside her hovel, she put her hand to the ground and did the only thing that brought light to the recently dark days she performed some magic, this time doing the spell Freya had taught her.

"béanléaga fæger béanléaga béor" she whispered

And then she felt the feeling again the pure bliss as her magic surged through her and her eyes flashed fully gold the grass that was previously just dirt , sprouted into lush green grass, wildflowers spread everywhere as they sprouted out of the ground _god I love doing that _ Morgana thought. As she walked around her hovel admiring her work she came to a patch of dirt that hadn't been replaced by grass, Morgana scrunched her lily white face up in confusion, she repeated the spell again over this stretch of dirt expecting grass to grow, but nothing happened. _There must be something stopping it growing _Morgana thought, so she went back into her hovel and picked up her father's shovel and set about solving this problem. She went back to the dirt and dug the shovel into the ground but stopped as she hit something straight away, frowning Morgana dropped the shovel and started to claw at the dirt with her hands until she finally came face to face with the objects stopping her grass from growing. Morganas world started to spin, tears flowing freely down her face, she felt faint and she couldn't breathe as she surveyed the scene in front of her. There laid the faces of a Knight and a lady, a wife and a husband, a mother and a father, there laid the decapitated heads of Sir Gorlois and Lady Vivienne and there laid two peace's of Morganas heart .

As the young Morgana sat there staring into oblivion, shattered beyond repair she knew one thing she would someday find out who did this ,and when that day comes they would know the meaning of fear , they would know the meaning of hurt , they would beg for a mercy should would not give . Because they had taken away the two of the most important people in her life and they will suffer the consequences, they would learn what it meant to cross Morgana Le Fay.

_2 years later…_

After her parents death Morgana had moved from town to town, city to city with no destination in mind. She had nothing to live for ,no destination in life, except for revenge but she had no idea on where to start, her magic didn't even respond to her the way it did before she found her parents dead. She used to be able to bring life to things, know when she tried Freya's spell it only brought death to the surrounding shrubbery. So know 2 years on at the age of fifteen Morgana found herself at front gates to the city of Camelot, she was on her way to see the lady of the lake for her help but first she needed food, she barley ate know and it was showing. She had grown into a stunningly beautiful young woman that would turn the head off most men, she was also the spitting image of her mother, but she had also become incredibly gaunt know due to always being on the move and rarely eating, she felt empty so an empty stomach was the least of her worries or at least that's what she would always tell herself. she had also began to feel weird in the past month a feeling of longing always followed her , she could feel her magic calling to something but she had no idea what , her magic had felt so dark lately that it felt nice in a way .

So as she made her way through the town of Camelot, she headed straight for the closest food stall , she checked her coin purse _Dam my last gold _she thought ,she had earned money from doing odd jobs in different places on her travels and she had used most of her money acquiring the green cloak that she know wore . She was going to leave and save her last gold but her stomach started growling reminding her of what she needed and with a sigh she gave the shop keeper her order and handed over her last gold.

Before she left Camelot she decided to explore the town centre, as she walked through she came across a stall selling a toy horse identical to the one she found the day she first used her magic. She walked over to the toy horse and started to stroke the brown furred main, as she did she was assaulted with memories of a happier time, when her parents where still here, when she still had someone to love her. Without even realising what she was doing she had picked the horse up and started walking away with it , trapped in more pleasant memories she didn't hear the shopkeeper call the knights and with it she didn't register until it was too late that she had been grabbed by the knights . Too weak to fight back and to lost to care she let them drag her away, tears fell down her cheeks as she watched the toy horse fall to the floor, it was just another thing in her life witch she couldn't have, it was just another thing in her life that reminded her that her parents where never coming back. So as she was thrown in the dungeons to await sentencing by the king, she laid there curled up on the floor of the murky cell, wishing for someone to help her, wishing for someone to love her.

_It's been a long day _Uther Pendragon thought to himself as he sat on his thrown, he had sentenced three people to death today for suspected magic use and he was tired, the fight against magic was draining him but he would keep fighting this disease, this horror that took his beloved Ygraine and after he was gone his son would continue on the fight, he was glad he had Arthur, he had lost people he had held dear in this war , what hit him the most was Sir Gorlois and Lady Vivienne's betrayal, when he had finally gotten a tip of their whereabouts he had been in two minds of what to do but after his knight and close advisor Sir Edward reminded him they had been seen conspiring with a sorcerer and they needed to be punished , that's what he did , he took a few knights to their location and finally buried the past, know they were gone he could move on from there betrayal . so he couldn't believe it when he found out the name of the next person to be sentenced , Morgana Le Fay _no it couldn't be _Uther thought, it had to just be a coincidence someone with the same second name _of course that's what it is_ he thought as he started the sentencing.

"Morgana Le Fay you have been accused of attempted thievery what say you?" he bellowed

And it was then as the girl raised her and showed her beautiful gaunt face that he knew it was true, she looked so much like lady Vivienne _he needed to find out for sure._ The girl in question replied in a defeated tone.

"Guilty my lord"

"Who are you parents?" enquired Uther

With a confused look on her face Morgana replied

"Gorlois and Vivienne Le Fay my lord"

_So it is true, but how? It was well known Lady Vivienne was unable to bear another child, it must be sorcery they must have used that filth to create a child, who had to die for them to bear a child? _This thought angered Utherhe had done the same thing but he did not know he would lose his beloved Ygraine, who had to die for them to get another child? , he had to do it, he needed a heir but the Le Fays, they already had a child in the disgusting little runt Morgause _filthy little sorcerer_ he thought. but as he looked at the young women in front of him he knew she looked lost _maybe I can take her under my wing she is like my son, born of the disease that is magic, I can change her view make her see how horrible it is or use her and marry her off to another kingdom for my gain….. That's perfect ill make her my ward, she is off noble birth even if it is tainted by her parent's betrayal, and she's a beautiful girl when she's old enough suitors from other kingdoms will snap at the chance _he smiled at the thought

"Sir Gorlois and Lady Vivienne used to be part of Camelot my child, so you are of noble birth you should not be thieving on the streets" said Uther

_What the hell _Morgana thought, she knew her father used to be a knight but she was never told it was for Camelot, whenever she asked him he told her it was a part of his past and that he didn't want to talk about it, so after a while she stopped asking but _Camelot _she thought this is crazy as she stuttered back

"erm o-okay "

With a sinister smile and emotionless eyes Uther replied

"Excellent so I've decided you will become my ward, and from now on will go by the name Morgana Pendragon , guards please escort her to a free chamber please"

Morgana was in shock _what just happened she_ thought before she could answer she was led away by the guards.

_Two years later the day of Le Fay and Emery's seventeenth birthday _

It had been two years since Morgana had been made the kings ward and it had been two of the craziest years of her life. She didn't even want to be the king's ward, she hated nobility she was Morgana Le Fay woman of the woods, not Morgana Pendragon ward of Camelot. She had never gotten used to the idea of someone waiting on her every need; she was an independent girl and liked to do things for herself, _at least the dresses where pretty_ she thought. She still couldn't get used to all the feasts and banquets she had to attend all the time, Morgana had also learned of the fate of most wards in the other kingdoms , they were used as political pawns and where married off as goodwill to forge stronger alliances . The idea terrified Morgana she had never even had her first kiss yet let alone get married, sure she had some handsome suitors approach her but never had she even been remotely interested, she would only marry for love, just like her parents, that was the other problem she still wanted to find her parents killers and enact her revenge and she had a feeling some people knew more in this castle then they were letting on, whenever she would ask about her mother or father to the older knights who would of known them, they would get a suspicious look in their eyes, like there was something they weren't telling her . So the idea of being married off to another kingdom when she could find some important information in Camelot frustrated her. Then came the issue with her magic, she hadn't used it for nearly two years now, not after what she saw the first week she was here , not after she had seen Uther behead a nine year old girl for using magic to make smoke change shape into a dragon, she was always worried her magic would show itself by accident and she would be next, even though she could always feel it deep inside of her, she would pushed it down but her magic felt desperate to connect to something and she didn't know why or what it was . But the one good thing about Camelot was that she had finally made a friend and she couldn't be happier at that. Her name was Gwen and she was her maid, a beautiful girl with caramel skin and curly black hair, they did everything together and she told her all her secrets _not her magic of course _she wouldn't ever trust anyone with that and would take the secret to the grave or until she was no longer in Camelot.

So here she sat on the day of her seventeenth birthday in front of her vanity mirror having her hair brushed by gwen when she started to feel something, she felt scared and her heart started to beat rapidly like her emotions where not her own , she gripped the vanitys wooden surface tightly and started trying to calm herself down.

"My lady, are you alright?" asked Gwen her voice laced with worry

"I'm fine Gwen I think I just need a lay down, I'm feeling a little flushed" said Morgana

She made her way over to her bed assisted by Gwen, as she laid her head onto the pillow she fell into a deep sleep straight away. She started to dream, now usually her dreams would be ethier nightmares or the dream she had at the lake with the baby dragon, but this was different it was like she was watching something that was happening right now through the eyes of someone else. She saw a body lying on the floor throat cut and dying, she felt the grief that was spreading through the person observing the body, then the dream turn to three gruff looking men probably bandits holding their heads and screaming in pain as blood trickled down there eyes, but the weirdest thing was that she didn't feel sorry for these men ,she just felt the pain of the person doing this to them , she didn't know who it was, she couldn't even see them and as the vision started to fade out she heard the word that had haunted her dreams for a while know , she heard the word _Emery's._

_One month later….._

It had been a month since she had the dream of three bandits dying, it had been a month where the only emotion she had felt was grief and she didn't know why. But it was this day, one month exactly since the dream that the magic inside her started to go crazy, like it knew something was about to happen, like it knew something was coming. Morgana didn't know what it was, but she could only hope it was something good…

**A/N next chapter will ever be a bit of Merlin traveling to Camelot and having a chapter worth adventure or him arriving at Camelot and the enevatable Mergana meeting haven't decided yet.**


	5. Messages of the dead

**A/N Hello everyone here is chapter five of the story of Emerys and Le Fay called messages of the dead i hope you like this chapter, Merlin and Morgana finally come face to face well sort of , there magic is calling to one another and its making them agitated because they dont know how to cure it , Morgana is espicially agitated, and Merlin meets someone suprising , please read the other chapters as this does reference events in them . thank you for your reveiws:) hope to keep hearing from you , so anyhow enjoy . **

_**Messages of the dead **_

Merlin sighed he had been walking for days and he was exhausted, the constant hiking up hills and walking through uneven terrain had seriously taken its toll on his body, _ I'm not built for this _he thought as he marched on. As he come to another hill he groaned _Camelot best be worth it _he thought.

As he arrived at the top of the hill, he took a few minutes to observe the view _its beautiful _he thought to himself. He could see miles upon miles of trees, but in the distance he could see the top of Camelot's fabled castle, as it was night, the moon and stars where glittering in the black abyss it really was spectacular, _Merlin_ smiled as he started his descent down the hill, it was still at least a day's trek on foot through the woods but at least he was close. As he got to the bottom of the hill he yawned _god I'm so tired_ so he made a decision, it was time for some shut eye. After walking for a bit longer He found the perfect place to set up camp, placing down his bag he had been carrying over his shoulder he ventured out to find some fire wood, when he had collected all he could carry, he made his way back to the camp. He placed the fire wood into a pile and went to his bag pulling out the large spell book given to him by his father, as he trailed his hands over the golden emblem of a dragon he smiled, over the last few nights whenever he made camp he would pull out his spell book and study it, reading it made him feel some resemblance of control, he finally had a way of understanding his gift and then hopefully with Gaius's help as well he could begin to make a difference in the world.

Since he had watched his best friend Will die ,all he had felt was grief, his dreams had been haunted by the image of his friends blood trickling out of his neck , that and the faces of the bandits he killed , there screams where always with him. It was always in the back of his mind, not because he killed them, he had felt bad about it at first but when he remembered the main bandits face as he sliced his friends throat, he knew given the option he would bring him back to life, just for the satisfaction of killing him again. No what was always in the back of his mind was how easy it was and that's what worried him, that and the fact he enjoyed the power he held over their lives more than he'd like to admit.

After he had left for Camelot though he had started to feel a lot better, he smiled at little things that he'd usually just walk straight on by, but the main thing he felt was his magic, it was humming with delight and it felt amazing, it's like it knew his life was about to get better, every step closer to Camelot he took the stronger the feeling got, but it was also like an itch he couldn't scratch and it sometimes made him restless. As he whispered an incarnation from his book and set the wood he collected on fire, he closed the book and laid his head down; he then let out a contended sigh and revelled in the warmth the fire was providing, closing his eyes he drifted off into a slumber.

His eyes slowly opened; as he looked up he noticed it was still dark apart from the light that the fire in the camp was giving off. As he started to rub the sleep from his eyes, he heard a rustling in the bushes behind him. He turned sharply and stumbled back in surprise as he saw what had caused the noise, it was a woman standing in a purple dress, she was beautiful Merlin thought she mustn't of been a day over forty, she had long black curly hair, pale skin and beautiful emerald eyes, she truly was a picture but as he looked at her he noticed a scar that ran around the whole of her neck.

"Who are you?" said Merlin

The strange woman's eyes stared at him intently _okay this is starting to freak me out _Merlin thought, before he could ask her again she turned around and started walking away from him. He got to his feet quickly and started to walk after her. He slowly walked behind her trying to keep a safe distance just encase, when they finally arrived in a small clearing that contained a small run down hovel that looked like it hadn't been visited in years , _great she's probably brought me here to kill me _Merlin thought. The woman finally turned and began to stare at Merlin; they stood there in deadlock never wanting to be the first to loose eye contact, when the woman finally started to whisper

"Emerys"

_Emery's who the hell is Emery's? _Thought merlin before he could reply she carried on whispering

"You have to help her Emery's, she's so lost so alone, you must help her Emery's "

"Help who, what are you talking about, who are you?" said Merlin

The woman didn't reply she just walked over to patch of dirt that stood out from the grass that surrounded it and pointed.

"He did this, he must be stopped" said the woman in a whisper

"Who did what, who do I have to stop?" Merlin replied

She turned and faced him before pointing to the patch of dirt again, as Merlin looked down at the patch of dirt, he grimaced at what he saw two decapitated heads lay there, one of them was a man but the other head was of the woman he was talking to _what the fu…._ The woman's voice stopped Merlin's thoughts

"pendragon did this , he must be stopped Emery's , stop pendragon" said the woman

"Who's Pendragon?" said Merlin

"Pendragon did this, he must be stopped Emery's, stop pendragon" repeated the woman

_My word this woman's frustrating _Merlin thought and with exasperated sigh he said

"Can you give me a straight answer it's like talking to a wall, who's Pendragon ? What's Emery's and can you please tell me your name and who I'm supposed to help"

The woman's eyes never left Merlin but he could tell she was deep in thought

"My name is Vivienne "replied the woman

Merlin nearly jumped for joy; finally they were getting somewhere and in the most polite tone he could muster he replied

"Well hello there Vivienne my name is Merlin"

Then the woman started shouting in a commanding voice making Merlin jump back in shock

"YOU MUST STOP PENDRAGON, HE DID THIS HE MUST BE STOPPED, YOU MUST HELP HER EMERYS HELP HER, SO LOST SHES SO VERY LOST, HELP HER EMERYS HELP HER"

Merlin gasped as his eyes shot open, he looked around and noticed he was still at the campsite _oh thank god it was just a crazy dream, must have been the rabbit I ate earlier _he thought. He then stood up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked behind him where the woman had first appeared _the dream was so vivid, maybe the woman was real? No it couldn't be he was just sleep deprived and his mind was playing tricks on him , yes that's it definitely I'm just being stupid _Merlin thought then he sighed , he knew he wasn't normal I mean for god sake he shape shifted into a pig when he was just five . _I best go check it out, knowing my luck it's probably something important._

So he started to walk the same way Vivienne had led him in his dream, until he finally arrived in the clearing she had taken him to, and there it was the dilapidated hovel from his dream. As he took another step closer he was suddenly hit by feeling of utter bliss, someone had used magic here, a powerful and beautiful magic. The magic he possessed himself started to hum in appreciation, like it had found its partner after years of looking like it was finally complete. Merlin stood there for what seemed hours but were merely minutes soaking it in _it feels so amazing _thought Merlin, he eventually snapped himself out of his almost drug infused state and pulled himself back to the task at hand _my god that's addictive, but I've got to concentrate know the dream woman didn't say much, well she barely said anything the stubborn goat, she expects me to help but gives me half answers god I hope I don't meet someone who does that again I can't take more riddles. _Merlin started to walk around the hovel trying to find something that would prove that the dream meant something, as he walked slowly around the back of the hovel he came to the patch of dirt that Vivienne had pointed to in the dream, dug into the patch of dirt was a handmade crucifix, he could only guess that the heads he had seen in the dream where buried there. _I need to find out_ _more, I need to find out who I'm supposed to help _and with that thought Merlin made his way to the door of the hovel pushing it slowly open as he made his way in.

_Meanwhile inside Camelot 4 hours before_

Morgana couldn't stop fidgeting, her magic was going crazy inside her and she didn't know why, she could feel it crackling under her skin, it was like it could sense something it wanted something and she had no idea what it was. Didn't help that she had a feast to go to for some stupid guest of the stupid kings, of course she was the king's ward she had to be there, be a pretty smile and make small talk. _How the hell am I supposed to get through this? I can't even sit still _and with a huff she left her chambers with Gwen in toe.

"Are you sure you're alright my lady? You couldn't even sit still while I was brushing your hair" asked Gwen in a worried voice

_Ah my faithful friend Gwen, your face is annoying me and I'm going to kick you in the shins_ was what Morgana was about to reply before stopping herself _oh god even my dear Gwen isn't immune to a tongue lashing , what is wrong with me?_

"No its okay Gwen, just didn't get a lot of sleep last night I think it's just getting to me "Morgana said with a strained smile

The feast was in full swing and like Morgana thought the guest was stupid, just another lord coming to gain Uthers alliance and worship him at his feet, and to top it off this lord seemed to have taken a liking to her. Usually Morgana could tolerate these feasts as she would at least have Arthur sitting next to her , he had become like a brother to her even if they would occasionally argue _I of course would always come out on top _Morgana smirked at the thought , they also had something in common and that was her maid Gwen, it wasn't unknown to Morgana that Gwen and Arthur had a thing for each other , Arthur made it obvious enough , he would always ask Morgana little things about Gwen , he wasn't exactly known for being subtle . He also knew that Morgana didn't want to be married off to someone she didn't love , so he would usually help ward of any suitors but alas the one day she had been feeling so agitated and weird , was the day he had left on some quest with his other nights . So here she sat in-between Uther and Lord? _Oh god he's talking to me and I can't even remember his name _

"So how are you enjoying your food my lady" Lord no name said

Morgana just stared at him _what the hell was this idiots name, I wonder if I stare long enough I can make him vanish _her trail of thought was interrupted when she was nudged in the arm by Uther.

"What is up with you Morgana, lord Esselter is trying to talk to you" Uther said with a scowl

"Oh shut up Uther" Morgana muttered under her breath

Uthers eyes widened in shock as he replied in a low menacing tone

"What did you say to your king "

With a smirk on her face she replied

"Oh you heard my lord"

Morgana had never seen Uther speechless, she didn't even think it was possible but she had succeeded, and even though she knew it was down to how agitated her magic was making her she couldn't help but feel proud, she tolerated Uther at best for the way he's treated her kind and the look on his face, well it was downright priceless.

Uther whose face looked like a slapped fish stood up and addressed the table

"I'm sorry to announce that the Lady Morgana is unwell and shall be returning to her chambers"

_Oh thank god I have an out _Morgana thought to herself, so she stood not before glaring at Uther and made her way gracefully out of the main hall and into the corridors of Camelot. She knew she was going to get in trouble for back chatting Uther _but he was really getting on my nerves she thought. _She made her way back to her chambers in record time and slammed the door, she started pacing the room she felt a caged animal , she could feel her magic begging to be released begging to be used, it had been two years since she had used it properly _I've got to get out of here, or I'm going to explode _she thought, and as quick as she could she gathered her things into a small bag with a few provisions and made her way to the stables , she would go to somewhere she had used her magic before , she would go somewhere familiar she would go to her last home before Camelot , she would go to her old hovel.

_Back at the hovel..._

Merlin had been looking around the run down hovel for around an hour; it had mostly been deserted apart from the odd books and a few other items, nothing seemed of importance and nothing seemed to point to who he was supposed to help, he started to search the room one final time when he spotted something, on one of the wooden columns that was supporting the roof there was some writing carved into it, just three words _Morgana Le Fay._

_Back with Morgana _

Morgana had been riding for around an hour and she was finally at the hovel, she started feeling different her magic didn't feel like it was trying to jump out of her skin anymore, if anything it felt like it was finally at peace, connected to something. She smiled in content it was such a relief as she walked around the outside of the hovel memories assaulting her of better times with her parents , it was then she came to where their heads had been buried. It was the worst moment of her life when she found them and it would haunt her until she died, she knelt in front of the small grave of her parents, her emotions starting to get the better of her.

"Mum, Dad it's me your little Fay" she stuttered a bit before continuing "I miss you so much it hurts, I feel so alone even in a castle of people, I never got to tell you before b-but I have magic, I have magic and I'm living in a castle with someone who would kill me if they found out, I wish you were here to help me"

Morgana breathed in heavy trying to calm herself down

"I have some good news though, I finally made a friend, her names Gwen and I'm sure you'd like her she's kind just like you, but don't worry I didn't tell her about my magic I know if you knew dad you would tell me to never say a word and I won't , I haven't found someone to trust that part of me to yet" with a watery smile she slowly got up off the floor and wiped the tears from her eyes "I'll always love you and I'll make sure to come visit you more I promise"

It was then as she was brushing the dirt of her dress ,she heard a girlish scream coming from inside the hovel, she slowly made her way to the door of the hovel when she heard the doors lock unlatch, she jumped to the side of the door hiding out of sight, when she noticed a block wood on the floor she picked it up and held it ready to strike.

The door slowly creaked open and someone walked out, she didn't know why she did it , probably the adrenaline running through her but Morgana swung the wood at the unknown person and struck him round the back of the head, the person flopped to the floor in what seemed like slow motion _oh god I've probably killed them _Morgana thought.

She looked at the body on the floor, from the back of this person she realised it was a man _I was sure after that girlish scream I heard it would be a woman_ Morgana thought, she looked at the back of his head _large ears and black hair why does that seem so familiar _and then it clicked for Morgana _my dreams, I always see the back of someone's head who had large ears and black hair, it can't be the same person, it can't be can it? Maybe he knows the white dragon, maybe he knows what Emery's means …..Oh god maybe he does and I've killed him _Morgana thought. She dropped to the floor next to this person and turned him over to get a look at his face, her heart started to beat faster then she could ever remember, her magic started singing in joy, as she looked at his face _oh my god he's Beautiful, his cheekbones, his unkempt hair and his ridiculously adorable ears Morgana_ thought she then put her fingers to his neck to checked his pulse _oh thank god he's alive … god I hope he's not to annoyed when he wakes up…._

**_A/N so they finally meet sort of lol the next chapter is going to be called Magic meets Magic , i mean Merlins gotta wake up eventually right;) reveiw and tell m what you think:]_**


	6. When Magic meets Magic

**A/N hello everyone here chapter 6 of The story of Emerys and Le Fay , this chapter is the first meeting or Morgana and Merlin know this isn't at all like cannon because they've only just met and there already trusting eachother;) i didnt get much feeback for the last chapter so i hope people are still enjoying this anyhow here we go**

Previously… _The door slowly creaked open and someone walked out, she didn't know why she did it probably the adrenaline running through her but Morgana swung the wood at the unknown person and struck him round the back of the head, the person flopped to the floor in what seemed like slow motion oh god I've probably killed them Morgana thought._

_She looked at the body on the floor, from the back of this person she realised it was a man I was sure after that girlish scream I heard it would be a woman Morgana thought, she looked at the back of his head large ears and black hair why does that seem so familiar and then it clicked for Morgana my dreams, I always see the back of someone's head who had large ears and black hair, it can't be the same person, it can't be can it? Maybe he knows the white dragon, maybe he knows what Emery's means …..Oh god maybe he does and I've killed him Morgana thought. She dropped to the floor next to this person and turned him over to get a look at his face, her heart started to beat faster then she could ever remember, her magic started singing in joy, as she looked at his face oh my god he's Beautiful, his cheekbones, his unkempt hair and his ridiculously adorable ears Morgana thought she then put her fingers to his neck to checked his pulse oh thank god he's alive … god I hope he's not to annoyed when he wakes up…._

**When Magic meets Magic **_chapter 6_

_Ow my heads hurts_ Merlin thought as he laid on the floor just outside the Hovel eyes closed, he had yet to open his eyes for two reasons, one the pain was excruciating and two if he opened his eyes and his assailant was still there he could be open to being struck by another heavy object, which didn't really sit well with Merlin _I didn't enjoy getting wacked the first time, I very much doubt I could take a second time _Merlin thought to himself.

Merlin decided to keep his eyes closed and wait, he hadn't really had the best of times lately what with being haunted by a dead woman called Vivienne in his dreams and then being led to some creepy run down hovel _and to top it all off someone decides my heads good target practice _Merlin thought to himself.

Morgana wasn't having the best of times ever, she had only come to her old home so she could let her magic out, it had been driving her insane and she needed to get out of Camelot and release it and she thought the best place for that would be the hovel. But as she got there she had been startled to hear quit possibly the girliest scream shed heard coming from inside, so she had panicked and picked up the closest thing to attack with and in an adrenaline soaked moment she had swung at this unknown person as they left the door and knocked them out cold, when she saw he was a man she was confused _what self-respecting man screams like a twelve year old girl _Morgana had thought to herself.

When she had finally laid eyes on him so many different thoughts had ran through her mind _Oh my god its him from my dreams, does he know what Emery's is ? What about the white dragon? Is he like me, is he different? If he is does he understand what it's like to feel alone? What's his name? What was he doing in my hovel?_

But her last thought as she looked over his unconscious form was_ he's beautiful._

It had been about an hour and Morgana was starting to get impatient, she had sat there watching this mysterious boy and he hadn't even moved an inch, he wasn't dead shed check multiple times. So as she sat there a thought popped into her head _magic_.

"It worked on plants, maybe the spell Freya taught me will heal a human" she whispered to herself. She gently placed her left hand onto Merlin's chest; she let her magic flow through her.

"béanléaga fæger béanléaga béor" and Morganas eyes flashed gold

Merlin was confused, know most people he knew would say this was a normal occurrence, but Merlin thought he had every reason for it this time, his attacker had just placed there small hand over his chest lightly with care _ever this is the most feminine man I've met or my attacker was a woman _Merlin thought to himself . He also noted how this persons touch sparked something in him, this feeling was amplified when he heard his attacker whisper a spell and he felt the power radiate from this mystery person, but the feeling wasn't dark it was the same feeling of bliss he had felt when he first come to the hovel, this was beautiful magic _there like me _was his last thought before he opened his eyes.

Morgana groaned in annoyance, the spell hadn't worked it had only made the area around her sprout flowers and made the grass grow longer, it looked beautiful but it wasn't what she wanted, it didn't heal the boy from her attack, as she looked at what she had done though she couldn't help but smile _I've missed doing this _she thought to herself. She didn't realise that the person shed knocked out was sitting up staring straight at her.

Merlin had finally opened his eyes and sat up slowly, the pain in his head had dramatically subsided after feeling his attacker's magic rush through him; his head pain had all but vanished. And to say he was speechless when his eyes finally found his attacker, who at this moment hadn't noticed he was awake, would have been an understatement. She was quite possibly the most beautiful woman he had ever seen; she had amazingly long black hair with skin as pale as the finest silks, her ruby lips and amazing figure she was quite simply stunning, Merlin had never been speechless before, in the Ealdor he was known for not knowing when to shut up, so it was a knew sensation not knowing what to say. When he finally got the courage to talk the last thing he expected was to be in more pain.

Morgana had been watching her work with admiration seeing it again had made her come to a decision I'll_ never not use my magic again, to hell with Uther and his laws, one day people will realise magic is no threat _she was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a voice stutter behind her making her jump, before she even registered what she was doing she swung a fist in the direction of the noise, connecting with something soft.

"oww stop hitting me will you" a voice cried out

Morgana turned around to find the boy shed attacked earlier awake and holding his cheek in pain.

"Oh god I'm really sorry you startled me" said Morgana

The mysterious boy raised his eyebrow before replying

"So if something makes you jump you just start swinging ay, remind me never to try scaring you again"

Morgana lowered her head and blushed; this wasn't exactly the way she had wanted to start a conversation with him, but at least he was awake and only slightly bruised. The boy in question gave her a small boyish grin, before holding his hand out.

"I'm Merlin by the way"

She took his hand to shake it, when their hands touched she felt a tingle run through her body and she shivered, she hoped he didn't noticed.

"You know this is usually the part where you tell me your name" grinned Merlin

His grin was infectious and Morgana couldn't help but return it.

"Morgana" she replied

Merlin's eye shot up in recognition was_ she the Morgana Le Fay who carved her name in the Hovel? Did she know this Vivienne that appeared in his dream? I don't think I'll ask her just yet only just met the girl don't want to scare her away with stories of dead people talking to me in dreams, he barely believed it himself._

"Well at least I know the name of my attacker" Merlin replied while rubbing his cheek

Morgana let out a small laugh , the sound made Merlin's heart skip a beat , he looked around and finally noticed what her spell had done, it had brought life to a recently run down area. It was amazing.

"You know what you did hear" Merlin said while looking around the Hovel "it's nothing short of beautiful Morgana , when you put your hand on my chest and used your magic I felt it , it was like nothing I've felt before"

Morgana had turned a bright colour of red from the complement, he knew her secret and he didn't run or scream he thought it was beautiful, her mouth had become dry and her stomach twisted with nerves, she had known Merlin for all of five minutes and he knew something about her no one not even her best friend Gwen did.

"t-thank you Merlin" she replied with a nervous smile

As their eyes met Merlin made a conscious decision, even though his mother had warned him about telling anyone about his magic, for some reason he knew he could trust this girl there was something so accessible about her, like she understood the burden of hiding her magic in a world that didn't understand it. So he did something that even surprised him, he took one of her hands in his ignoring the spark he felt from their fingers entwining , he allowed his magic to rumble through his body before he turned his unused hand palm side up and whispered

"Forbærne" and with it his eyes flashed pure gold and a small flame appeared in his hand.

Merlin breathed in nervously, waiting for some kind of reply from Morgana.

Morgana was in shock _He's just like me, he's magic I've never felt something so amazing maybe he can help me; maybe he knows what Emery's is? Or the white dragon from my dreams _Morgana felt tears of happiness build in her eyes; maybe she wasn't so alone anymore.

Seeing her eyes glaze over made Merlin nervous_, oh god I've scared her_ Merlin thought.

"Please don't be scared Morgana , I promise your secrets safe with me I'm just like you I know what it's like to not be able to tell anyone about certain gifts"

Morgana let out a large sniff, and wiped the lone tear that had run from her eyes off of her cheek.

"no it's not that Merlin" Morgana said with a watery smile "I've just always felt so alone, never having anyone to talk to, no one to understand me and then I attack a complete stranger who ends up understanding me more than anyone I know in less than ten minutes, these aren't sad tears there happy tears" Morgana started to nervously play with her hands "do you understand what I mean?"

Merlin knew exactly what she meant , apart from his mother and before he was killed Will he had no one to talk to about magic and even when he did they still didn't really understand, back then he would of given anything for his father to be there to help him but he hadn't seen him for years.

So Merlin nodded back because he truly did understand before continuing

"How much magic do you even know? I mean I can do a few things but not a lot"

Morgana smiled _finally someone to talk to_ she thought

"erm not much I only know the spell you saw me use earlier , plus I've been able to move things without saying a spell, but that's about it"

As she said this a thought crossed Merlin's mind _maybe if I had a spell book we could try some things….. Of course my father's book_ _hopefully no one has stolen it _

"Morgana I've got something I want you to see, come on" Merlin said as he got to his feet and held his hand out to help her up.

"erm okay" she replied her interest piqued

Morgana took his hand, and he pulled her to her feet, neither letting go off the other as Merlin pulled her in the direction of where his camp had been, neither of them realising that they were still holding hands .

They arrived at the camp and as Morgana found a place to sit, Merlin made his way straight to his bag that had been untouched in his absence _well that was lucky _he thought to himself as he pulled his father old spell book out.

"Here have a look at this" Merlin said as he handed the book to Morgana "it was my fathers he was like me, he left this for me for when I was old enough"

Merlin watched in fascination as morgana trailed her fingers other the leather bound book _she's so beautiful_ he thought. They sat there for hours looking through Merlin's book trying out small spells, laughing and joking with each other neither noticing it was getting darker.

"Morgana I've just realised we've been sitting talking about magic together for hours and I don't even know you, I mean where are you even from?" Merlin asked with a curious voice

Morgana sighed she had been so engrossed in there talk about magic she had forgot that she was the kings ward, she had hoped Gwen had found the note shed left telling her she needed some time alone and to tell Uther she was not well , she couldn't let Uther find her especially not with Merlin the thought frightened her. She hoped Merlin wouldn't scare easily if she told him who she was and where she was from, she had finally found someone to connect to and she really hoped it could continue.

"I - I –I'm from Camelot" she replied nervously

Merlin's face brightened at this _she's from Camelot, I'll be able to see her again _he thought as he replied

"That's great, that's where I'm heading, and do you know Gaius? I'm going to be his new apprentice"

Morgana was inwardly dancing at the thought of seeing him again _but would he still talk to me if he knew who I was?_

"Yes I know Gaius" Morgana said

"Oh that's great what's he like? Do you work for him as well?" Merlin said with a smile

_Just tell him you can do it _Morgana thought to herself

"Gaius is great you'll love him, and no I don't work for him"

"Oh that's good, so what is it you do in Camelot then" Merlin asked

_Here goes _Morgana thought

"I'm, well I'm" Morgana sighed before blurting out "I'm the kings ward"

His eyes widened like saucers after she told him, Morgana thought his reaction would have been hilarious had she not been so worried he wouldn't want to continue associating himself with her know he knew she was the kings ward, the king wouldn't exactly take it well if she was seen with someone who wasn't nobility or her maid _Uther really is a dick_ Morgana thought. But Merlin surprised her again he just smiled at her and said

"I knew you were too beautiful to be a maid"

Morgana blushed furiously under his gaze and it didn't take long for Merlin to turned bright red when he realised what he had said. They stayed silent for a while not meeting each other's eyes before Morgana asked

"So where are you from Merlin? Why Camelot? You do no it's not exactly the safest place for people like us"

Merlin was grateful she had broken the tension surrounding them, he didn't know where the comment had come from he was never that smooth with girls but Morgana was something different.

"I know, my mother told me all about the laws against magic in Camelot, she also told me never to tell anyone about my magic , as you can see I haven't done very well with that" they both smiled at that comment " I come from a little village called the Ealdor inside the lands of Essitier, my mother said that I had apparently shown signs of magic before I could even talk , she said I would throw things around the room with my mind and constantly cause havoc without even realising I was doing it , as I grew older more strange things continued to happen , I even shape shifted into a pig when I was five"

"Hold on you shape shifted into a pig? That's amazing" Morgana said with amusement

Merlin started to laugh "yeh I know apparently when I changed back I was completely nude in the middle of the meadow I had ran into"

Morgana started to giggle as Merlin continued his story "anyhow I continued to show random acts of magic not really knowing how to control it, until I grew older, I think it was a few months before I turned seventeen, I was in a field and a wolf came to me I don't know why but I connected to this wolf and I finally learnt how to shape shift without it being some freak occurrence like when I was five"

Morgana sat there in amazement she had never heard of anyone being able to do something like that, Merlin was something special.

"You learnt how to change into a wolf" Morgana said with awe in her voice

Merlin smiled at the memory, spending time as a wolf was one of the most amazing moments of his life he shook himself out of the memory and continued "yes it was amazing I'll have to teach you sometime, anyhow the reason I left Ealdor was actually because of something that happened on my seventeenth birthday" Merlin paused he didn't want to bring up memories of losing Will, it was to fresh in his mind and the grief hadn't subsided yet or the feelings he felt killing the three bandits who killed him.

Sensing it was a painful experience whatever happened, Morgana grabbed his hand and softly ran traced circles on it.

"You don't have to tell me Merlin, not until you're ready" Morgana said while giving him a comforting smile.

He didn't know why just the simplest touch from this girl calmed him but he was grateful for it as he nodded.

"It's just I – I don't really want to talk about it"

Morgana understood bad things had happened to her before and it had taken her a long time before she was okay to talk about it.

"What about you I mean how did you find out about your magic?" said Merlin

Morgana crossed her legs and ran a hand through her hair

"Well my parents and I where always moving from place to place, I didn't know why but they were running from something they never told me what. My first time using my magic was in a small town, I was maybe six years old, I found the most beautiful wooden toy horse it had the softest brown caramel fur and it fascinated me"

Merlin watched Morganas smile at the memory of the toy horse; he locked it away in his memory for another time.

"I took it and rushed off to show my parents, the shop owner caught me and threatened me I didn't know how it happened but I let out a scream and pushed him back with my mind knocking him and some of the bystanders unconscious" Morgana said smiling sadly

"You were only six Morgana you didn't know what you were doing" Merlin said in a comforting voice

Morgana nodded and a small smile came to her face "I know that now, but for ages I thought I was a freak, it wasn't until I was around thirteen that I found a lake which is actually not far from where we are" Morgana started to fiddle with her dress before continuing "I was sitting there crying when the most beautiful woman I had ever seen appeared in the lake, she taught me magic could be something beautiful, she was actually the one who taught me the spell I used back at the hovel"

Merlin smiled in memory at that spell the pure power of it was astonishing

"I then had the strangest dream at the lake about a white dragon that kept whispering Emerys"

Merlin's eyes widened _she's had dreams involving whatever Emery's is as well?_ Morgana hadn't noticed Merlin's reaction and continued her story

"I then left the lake to come back to the hovel where my family was currently staying" emotion start seeping Into her voice as she continued still not looking at Merlin "I found them murdered, I didn't know who done it and I still don't but If I ever find out well I don't know what I'd do, all I know is it wouldn't be pretty"

Merlin was in shock _my dream the woman who led him to the hovel Vivienne was she Morganas mother? Was it her head that lay in the shallow grave? _ He was pulled out of his thoughts by Morganas voice continuing her story

"So I eventually left the hovel and started traveling from town to town barely even eating until I came to the town of Camelot, I was around fifteen at the time when I came across a toy horse identical to the one from when I was younger, I didn't even realise until it was too late that I had picked it up and walked away with it, I was caught and thrown in the dungeons for stealing" tears had slowly built up in her eyes after reliving her past.

Merlin saw a lone tear trickle down her cheek, so he gently rubbed his thumb softly removing the tear that had made its way down her perfect face. He didn't know why he felt so connected to this girl he had only just met but just brushing her skin lightly sent tingles through his body.

"Thank you" Morgana said shyly before she continued

"I was then brought before the king Uther pendragon , I had heard how much of a tyrant he was and I was sure I was going to be hung even for something a small as stealing , but I wasn't , the strangest thing happened he asked who my parents where , and when I said Gorlois and Vivienne Le Fay he told me I was of noble birth and shouldn't be on the streets and well that's how he made me the kings ward , I mean it wasn't so bad I finally made a friend in my maid Gwen and Uthers son Arthur became like a brother to me" Morgana continued not noticing Merlin's wide eyed expression

" but it didn't matter because being who I was , I was always alone , always lost I couldn't seek any help with my magic because of Uther and his war on it , imagine my relief when I attacked someone who's just like me" she finished with a laugh , but stopped almost immediately when she saw the look on Merlin's face.

Merlin couldn't talk, everything in his head had just started to click _her mother was Vivienne from my dream, Vivienne said Pendragon killed her, she must of meant Uther Pendragon the same person who made her the kings ward, she also said I had to help her, she must of meant Morgana _He was brought out of his thoughts by Morganas worried voice

"Merlin a-are you okay you've been staring for ages, I was getting worried"

Merlin looked into Morganas emerald eyes so full of worry _how do I tell her she's been living with her parent's killer because her dead mother told me in a dream? Do I even tell her? I've only known her a few hours and I've already come to care for her deeply, I don't want to be the one to crush this beautiful girl, would she even believe me it was only a dream? NO if you truly care about her Merlin you have to tell her what happened. _

With his mind made up Merlin prepared himself for the worst _she deserves to no _he thought so he grabbed her hands and took a deep breath

"Morgana I have something to tell you"…

**A/N the next chapter will be called _while the Villians show themselves , a dragon starts talking _  
**


	7. The Dragons Call

_**A/N Hello everyone thank you for your reviews of the last chapter it really motivates you to write so keep em coming people;) i hope you like this chapter , 7 chapters in and still no Arthur yet but dont worry he will arrive sometime in the next few chapters i have so many ideas for this story that i have a feeling its going to be a long one;) this chapter is a little shorter then usual but im very busy at the moment i still hope to give regular updates but they may appear in shorter chapters , anyhow hope you enjoy:)**_

_Previously …._

_Merlin couldn't talk, everything in his head had just started to click her mother was Vivienne from my dream, Vivienne said Pendragon killed her, she must of meant Uther Pendragon the same person who made her the kings ward, she also said I had to help her, she must of meant Morgana He was brought out of his thoughts by Morganas worried voice_

"_Merlin a-are you okay you've been staring for ages, I was getting worried"_

_Merlin looked into Morganas emerald eyes so full of worry how do I tell her she's been living with her parent's killer because her dead mother told me in a dream? Do I even tell her? I've only known her a few hours and I've already come to care for her deeply, I don't want to be the one to crush this beautiful girl, would she even believe me it was only a dream? NO if you truly care about her Merlin you have to tell her what happened. _

_With his mind made up Merlin prepared himself for the worst she deserves to no he thought so he grabbed her hands and took a deep breath_

"_Morgana I have something to tell you"…_

**The Dragons call**_chapter 7_

"Morgana-Morgana please say something" Merlin pleaded, it had been a full hour since Merlin told Morgana about his dream , about the message from a woman he believed to be Vivienne Le Fay Morganas very dead mother .

Morgana hadn't moved or said anything since; she had just been staring at something that wasn't there.

"Look Morgana it was a dream, a weird one at that but we don't know If what your mother said was true" he didn't even believe the words he was saying, the dream had been way to pacific, but he needed to get some sort of reaction from her, and he did, she turned straight at him and gave him possibly the dirtiest glare he'd ever received.

"So what are you saying then Merlin, that a woman named Vivienne you've never seen or met before just happened to appear in a dream of yours and just happened to lead you straight to my old home, oh and just happened to point to a spot where my parents heads where buried" Morganas voice started to rise forming into a shout "oh and to top it off Merlin! She starts saying Pendragon did it while pointing at my parent's decapitated heads" Morgana took a deep breath trying to calm her emotions "so how on earth can you say it's not true, we both have magic, I've had dreams because of magic that make no sense , but this one makes a lot of dam sense Merlin!" Morgana practically scream as she turned and started to walk off quickly into the woods, and in the direction of Camelot.

When Merlin finally recovered from the shock of a Morgana tongue lashing he realised she had stormed off in the direction of Camelot, he hated that he was the person to tell her, he felt such a strong connection to her for some reason, and he wanted to know everything about her, not be the one to cause her emotional devastation. He had to help her, he had to stop her from doing something she might regret, he had only known her about half a day and he already come to the conclusion she had a temper on her, he had a feeling what she was out for now was close to blood soaked vengeance, and with that last thought he rushed off after her as fast as his legs could carry him.

Morgana had been walking in massive angry strides through the darks woods, her blood was boiling and her magic was screaming, she couldn't think straight she wanted revenge, she wanted to feel the bones snap in Uthers neck as her magic tore through him _he will pay for what he did, He will know the pain he caused me and he will feel something four times as wor-_Morgana was pulled out of her thoughts by a voice calling her name from behind her.

"Morgana stop!" Merlin shouted through heavy breathes; he had been running for what seemed ages finding her.

Morgana stopped her back to Merlin and her fists clenched into a ball.

"Merlin please leave me alone, I must return to Camelot" she said in an almost monotone voice

Merlin was worried, he could feel Morganas magic pulsating with rage, she was about to blow and he could guess Uther and anyone in the castle would be caught in the explosion. He had to calm her down; he had to stop her from doing something she could never take back.

"And what are you going to do when you get there?" said Merlin

It went deadly quit for a while before Morgana whispered just loud enough for Merlin to hear.

"I'm going to kill Uther and no one is going to stop me"

Merlin knew he had to stop her from doing that, not because Uther deserved to be spared, if anything he deserved to rot. But if she did try and kill him there was a whole kingdom that would be after her, and he couldn't lose her not after he'd only just found her.

"Morgana you can't do that" shouted Merlin in a desperate tone

Morgana turned around shaking in a rage, her eyes had turned pure gold and the wind started to pick up and the clouds in the sky started to rumble, Merlin wasn't even sure if Morgana knew she was doing it, he could feel the darkness radiating of her from her magic, he knew the feeling it felt exactly like when he killed those bandits after he watched Will die.

"CAN'T DO WHAT MERLIN?" Morgana was screaming know "THE MAN WHO TOOK ME IN AS HIS WARD, THE MAN WHO SMILES AT ME EVERYDAY LIKE HE HASN'T A CARE IN THE WORLD MURDERED MY PARENTS, YOU WANT ME TO WHAT? JUST ACT LIKE NOTHINGS HAPPENED" tears trickled down Morganas face as the wind around them started pick up.

Merlin took a deep breath and slowly took a few steps closer to the distraught Morgana

"Morgana I understand, trust me I do more then you realise but what you're thinking its suicide"

Morganas eyes brow knotted in a mixed expression of anger and confusion before shouting

"UNDERSTAND? HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY UNDERSTAND THIS"

Memories of Wills cut throat filtered into Merlin's mind, followed by images of the bandits screaming in pain. He needed to show her somehow, show her he understood what she was feeling. So he took a few steps closer until they were face to face, he looked her straight in her now golden eyes that had a tint of black swirling around in them, he didn't know why he thought it would work but he gently clasped her cheeks in his hands, at this moment Morgana had gone completely still , and had settled at his at his gentle touch , he rested his forehead against hers and thought of Will , thought of the day he died , the day he first took a life , well three life's at once .He didn't know if it would work , but he let his magic rush through him and without knowing his eyes had flashed pure gold and he sent the memories of Wills death to Morgana .

Morgana gasped as memories that weren't her own flashed through her mind, it all felt familiar somehow as she watched Merlin's friend get his throat cut, she felt the devastation Merlin felt as his friends body fell limp and to the floor, she then felt the pure rage running through him as he killed the bandits with his magic, she then felt his cold satisfaction as he looked upon the dead bandits but that feeling was short lived as his eyes darted back to his friends dead body, it finally clicked why she thought it was familiar the day she turned seventeen she dreamt this , she felt what Merlin felt she had saw what Merlin saw .

As she came out of the vision Merlin had sent her, she looked Merlin straight in the eye, she understood why he hadn't wanted to tell her at first because he was still grieving for his friend, he had shared something with her that he wouldn't off anyone else and it made her heart melt, it had also calmed her down, her magic had stopped pulsating, the trust he had shown her made her feel special and it was something she was going to cherish.

After staring into each other's eyes not saying anything for what seemed forever, Merlin finally broke the silence.

"You see Morgana I do understand , I experienced something not too long ago that will haunt me until the day I die , I would kill those bandits without hesitation over and over again , but it wouldn't bring Will back just like killing Uther wouldn't bring your parents back "

"But it would bring me peace" Morgana said in a dreary voice

"Morgana it may be bring you satisfaction for a while but then what? It's not like killing some random bandits its killing a king; you would be hunted down and killed without hesitation"

Morgana lowered her chin and let out a huff, only to have Merlin gently tilt her head back up while gazing into her eyes once more

"And Morgana I don't want you to die, I've only just met you and there's so many things I want to know about this beautiful, funny amazing girl" when he had finished talking Merlin placed a gentle kiss on her nose getting a small chuckle out of Morgana .

"I can't go back to Camelot Merlin, not with him there I don't think I could control myself" Morgana said with a sad smile

"Morgana you're the kings ward when they eventually realise you're missing, they won't stop until they find you" Merlin replied

Morgana sat down, she was emotionally drained and she was exhausted she didn't want to return to Camelot she knew that much, but she didn't want to leave Merlin who was on his way to Camelot to work for Gaius. If she had her choice she would take Merlin and run as far away as possible, but she had only just met him and she doubted very much he would agree to that, well until he surprised her by suggesting it himself.

"You could run Morgana, I mean I would even come with you if you liked, I was only going to Camelot to get away from the memories of what happened to Will anyway , I was also told Gaius could help me control my magic but with my father's book I feel I could teach myself" said Merlin

Morganas face split into a massive smile "you would run with me? Even though we've only just met"

Merlin nodded and sat down beside Morgana and took her hand in his, they had touched a lot since meeting and Morgana didn't know why but having Merlin's hand in hers made her feel complete like she had found a missing part of a puzzle. But then Merlin's faced turned serious as he said

"But Morgana we couldn't just run now, we would have to go back to Camelot and devise a plan of some sort, just running and not looking back won't work we would eventually be caught, I know you don't want to see Uther again but give it three days, I can talk to Gaius, my mother said If I needed to no something to do with magic then he would know, maybe he knows where people with magic live who could help us" and then his face turned into a shy smile as he continued " and I know we've only just met but I feel a connection between us and I think you feel it to"

Morgana nodded in agreement she did feel the connection between them and she agreed with Merlin's plan as well, even though every time she saw Uther she knew she would have the urge to kill him for what he'd done but she would wait it out and plan with Merlin and leave Camelot before she did something that would end in certain execution.

Morgana yawned a lent her head onto Merlin's shoulder she was exhausted it was also getting late and they needed to get back to Camelot which was at least an hours ride she rose to her feet keeping Merlin's hand in hers and ushered him towards her horse that was located near the entrance of the woods .

As they mounted Morganas horse, Morgana in the front Merlin at the back, they both blushed a little as Merlin's hands wrapped around her waist pulling her flush against his body; no one said anything but they both had the same thought _a perfect fit. _They rode in comfortable silence both thinking about what had happened in the past hours and thinking about their next move.

When they finally arrived in Camelot Merlin couldn't help but gaze in wonder at the beauty of the castle but as he looked around the city he could sense the darkness that plagued it, probably from the countless deaths of innocent people.

As they arrived at the stables and dismounted the horses Merlin watched Morgana fiddle with her dress and bite her lip like she was nervous about something.

"Are you okay Morgana?"

Morgana ran her hand through her hair and sighed

"I don't want to put you out in anyway Merlin" she shifted nervously on her feet "but do you think you could - could maybe stay with me the night and see Gaius in the morning?" Morgana cheeks started to go red as she continued "it's just after everything tonight, I don't want to be alone"

Merlin thought about it for a second it was risky and he could get in serious trouble if caught, but as he looked at Morgana he could tell she needed him so he nodded, he was a bit surprised when she pulled him into a fierce hug. He revelled in it savouring her beautiful smell, a mixture of lavender and something so distinct he could only call it Morgana.

"Thank you Merlin" she whispered in his ear "for everything"

They snuck into the castle through a passageway Morgana had found while exploring a while back, they slowly made their way to Morganas chambers avoiding any guards patrolling. When they finally made it to the room Merlin was amazed at how big it was , he was also kind of jealous of her four poster bed _I always had to sleep on bed that may as well of been made out of concrete _Merlin thought. As he sat patiently waiting for Morgana to return from getting changed into her sleeping attire he looked around wondering where he was going to sleep. He finally settled on the floor on the furthest side of the bed so he could hide just in case someone was to enter.

When Morgana returned dressed in a long white sleeping gown, Merlin couldn't help smile at how beautiful she was even when preparing for bed. When they had both finally settled in for the night Merlin on the floor and Morgana on the bed, they laid there in a comfortable silence, Morgana slowly shuffled over to the side Merlin was sleeping and draped her arm over the edge of the bed her hand seeking his, their fingers interlaced automatically both having the same thought again _a perfect fit._

They eventually fell into a restful sleep forgetting all their troubles; they could worry about them in the morning. So there they sat fast asleep hands still entwined, not knowing what awaits them, not knowing what their future holds and how important they truly where, but someone in the castle of Camelot did, and he had been waiting a long time for Emery's and Le Fay to be united and he didn't much feel like waiting to talk to them any longer. Because at that very moment both Merlin and Morgana shot up from their sleep both hearing a voice in their head both receiving the dragons call.

"MERLIN-MORGANA" …

**A/N next chapter the dragon will finally appear in person , and he has allot to talk about and also some characters will finally interact it ll be titled _prophesies and dragons_**


	8. Dragons,Prophecies and the unknown

**A/N hello everyone, I hope people are still interested in the story I won't be able to update for over a week as I'm going on holiday , I may try squeeze a small chapter before I go If I can . Thank you to any reviewers and followers always appreciated. Trying to think of a good way for the Merlin in my story to meet Arthur, so any good ideas please say he will appear in the next chapter for sure. Anyhow hope you like it**

_Previously ….They eventually fell into a restful sleep forgetting all their troubles; they could worry about them in the morning. So there they sat fast asleep hands still entwined, not knowing what awaits them, not knowing what their future holds and how important they truly where, but someone in the castle of Camelot did, and he had been waiting a long time for Emery's and Le Fay to be united and he didn't much feel like waiting to talk to them any longer. Because at that very moment both Merlin and Morgana shot up from their sleep both hearing a voice in their head both receiving the dragons call._

"_MERLIN-MORGANA" …_

Dragons, prophecies and the unknown

_Unknown cave _

"Is she ready?" a voiced whispered

A sinister smile could be made out through the darkness of the cave as a voice replied

"Oh she's ready, the enchantments spread through her mind completely, she's basically an empty vessel that'll follow orders and a powerful vessel at that"

"But what of Emery's, what of Le Fay?" replied the first voice

"What of them? Nothing but bedtime stories the druids made up to help them sleep at night, if the prophesies are true where are they? While we wait for these so called saviours Uther Pendragon still sits upon the throne, still murders our kind" replied second voice in a cold tone

Before the first person could reply the second voice continued

"Don't question me; you've been with me on this plan for ages so don't lose your nerve"

The first person sighed before nodding in acceptance

"Good, we shall take Camelot, we shall kill Uther, his son and all of his Knights and well do this because he commands it and I don't think either of us wishes to disobey him" said the second voice

"No-no of course not" replied the first voice

"So we shall send her to Camelot, she will do what we please and while she completes her part of the plan we will gather are numbers and strike" the second voice stated before telepathically sending a message Morgause_ we need you know_

_Back in Camelot_

"_Merlin-Morgana"_

Merlin and Morgana both shot up from their places of sleep startled by the voice that seeped into there heads, Merlin on the hard cold floor of Morganas chambers and Morgana from her nice warm four poster bed . They both looked at each other in shock

"You heard that right? I'm not going crazy" said Merlin

Morgana nodded nervously before the voice started again

"_Merlin, Morgana"_

"_Merlin, Morgana"_

The curiosity got the better of them, as they made their way silently out of Morganas chambers; the voice was like a siren song it couldn't not pull you in. it was late at night so there were very few guards patrolling as they snuck down the corridor following the voices pull. Neither said a word as they slid there hand into one another's, they eventually come to a heavily guarded steel door. Releasing each other's hands they hid behind a wall watching the Guards sitting playing cards while drinking their own weight in mead.

"Morgana…..Morgana" Merlin whispered getting no reply, so he gently poked her aiming for her ribs but hitting a little north of his target , hitting something a lot softer. Morgana jumped back in shock

"Merlin!" she shouted forgetting that the guards where only around the corner.

"Who's there?" one of the guards had heard Morgana, but Morgana hadn't heard the guard , she was too busy glaring at Merlin , before she knew what was going on he pulled her into a small dark alcove .

"What are you doing Merlin?!" Morgana huffed "first you poke me in my breast know your pulling me-" she was cut off by Merlin's finger over her lips.

"Okay first I didn't mean to poke you in your breast I was aiming for your ribs" Merlin said in a hushed voice "second if you had been listening I wouldn't of had to poke you , oh and third I had to pull you in hear because you started shouting at me when there are guards just round the corner"

Morgana had never been one to let someone else get the last word, that and the fact the strange voice had woken her up at an ungodly hour she was kind of agitated, so as she turned to get a look out of the alcove she muttered under her breath "well we all can't hear as well as you Merlin, were not as well-endowed in the ear department as you are"

"oi I heard that , my ears are not big " said Merlin in whine sounding like a young child

Morgana turned her head and smirked, if Morgana was being honest with herself she found his ears adorable but his reaction was priceless she would enjoy getting a rise out of him.

"I'm only joking Merlin I love them really" Morgana replied before she ruffled his hair. For some reason Morgana found Merlin's messed up hair and pouting face hilarious and she couldn't help but let out a small giggle.

Forgetting completely about the voice that had awoken them and the guards that were stationed not far off Morgana continued to giggle. She didn't know why but something about Merlin put her at ease, she just felt lighter around him and the moment she found out about Uther killing her parents the only thing she could see was darkness, well that was until Merlin had calmed her down, showed her he knew what she was going through, she had also noticed that her heart beated three times as fast in his presence.

As she came out of her line of thought she noticed Merlins face changed from pouting to pure determination "you think that's funny do you?" Morgana nodded still giving a dirty smirk "I'll give you funny Morgana" and before she knew what was going on Merlin had started to tickle her, she squirmed trying to get out of his reach.

"Please Mer-lin s-top" Morgana said in-between small laughs , her father used to tickle her as a child it was a weak spot of hers and it looked like Merlin had found It out as well. Merlin continued his own brand of torture on Morgana until he heard someone shouting.

"I don't know where that woman's screams are coming from but we best check it out"

When Merlin realised that the guards were about to come round the corner he pushed Morgana up against the wall and place a hand over her mouth to stop her from making any further noise. The guards strode straight past the alcove that they were hiding in; all four of them _wow a scream sounding like a woman's and they all start running _Merlin thought. As he turned back to face Morgana he noticed how close they were, he could feel her warm breath against his cheeks and by the looks of it she had noticed the close proximity as well.

There's eyes interlocked emerald meeting blue , they had only known each other just over a day but they were like magnets , since they had met their hands seemed constantly linked like it was the most normal thing in the world , without knowing they both craved the others touch . At the age of seventeen most people would have had some experience with the opposite sex but not Merlin and Morgana both outcasts in different settings, apart from Will Merlin never spoke much to other people and he sure didn't have time for something like love, Morgana she was expected to marry some nobleman in a faraway land but couldn't bare spending five minutes with any suitors Uther thought worthy. Neither had even had their first kiss but as they gazed at each other both knew what they wanted.

_Is he going to kiss me? , oh god what if I mess this up _thought Morgana, her heart started to hammer in her chest when he gently tucked a loose hair behind her ear _okay know he better kiss me _Morgana thought as she leaned a little closer.

_Do I kiss her? _Merlin thought to himself as he looked into the depth of her emerald eyes _oh god I want to kiss her so much, those red lips I just want a taste ._Merlin's body had a mind of its own as his hand reached up and tucked a loose hair behind her ear, he then noticed she had moved a little closer _don't bottle it know Merlin. _They both leaned in closer, both closing their eyes lips millimetres away, just as there lips were about to meet something ruined there moment.

"Merlin – Morgana – Merlin –Morgana" the voice shot through their heads pulling them straight out of the moment.

"Right so we should go, b-before the guards come back" Merlin stuttered out, his face flushed red

Morgana whose face was equally red nodded in agreement; it seemed her mouth was too dry to speak. They both quickly checked the cost was clear and made their way to the steel door Merlin was glad he had been researching his father's book as he whispered

"æbæremorþ" his eyes flashed gold and door swung open revealing a massive stair case , they took each other's hand again and slowly made their way down into the unknown .

After walking down a flight of stairs that seemed never ending, they had finally made it to an opening that revealed a huge empty cave , they were shore the voice was leading them down here.

"Hello, is anyone there, hello" Merlin shouted hearing nothing but his own echo

Merlin and Morgana looked at each other in confusion both sure that the voice was leading them here. Sighing in frustration they started to turn around and head the way they came but before they could leave they heard a massive gust of wind start to pick up in the cave before hearing a loud thud behind them.

"And where do you think you're going" said the same voice that had earlier plagued the minds.

Merlin and Morgana hands found one another's as they slowly turned around to come face to face with a massive golden eyed dragon who by the looks of it was giving what could only be called a smile, if dragons could even do such a thing. Morgana grasped Merlin's hand harder in fear causing Merlin to wince. Morgana then looked up at Merlin whose face was in awe and not fear of this dragon like she was, it was confusing but not as confusing as when the dragon started to chuckle darkly.

"Do not fear me Le Fay you are one of the last people I would wish to harm" said the dragon in an almost comforting tone.

Before she could reply Merlin started to speak

"You're killgarrah?"

The dragons face knotted in confusion "How do you know my name?"

Merlin's face dropped and a sad look spread across his face

"Before my father Balinor left our family he gave my mother a book of magic to give to me when I was old enough" Merlin shifted on his feet "I received it and it had a note inside about you, he said he was sorry for failing you"

The dragon gazed at Merlin and smiled in his weird dragon smile "Your father did not fail me Merlin, what he did not know is I had a vision of the future, and in that vision I saw the arrival of Emery's and Le Fay in Camelot so I needed to be here, had I not had that vision I would of told my friend it was a trick and that Uther could not be trusted"

Merlin and Morganas interest piqued at the mention of Emery's, they had both heard the word in dreams and maybe this dragon, this Killgarrah could finally spread some light on it .So Morgana finally spoke up her confidence restored

"Killgarrah what's Emery's? And why have me and Merlin both had dreams with someone or something mentioning it"

The dragon eyed the paired before looking straight at Merlin "your Emery's Merlin" merlin's eyes widened in shock which the dragon found hilarious "such little knowledge the pair of you have for such great destinies"

Morgana took in a deep breath, Merlin was Emery's and there had been a dragon under Camelot all this time that knew "what are you talking about what destinies? And if you knew all this time why didn't you contact me I've been in Camelot for a while know" questioned Morgana

The dragon sighed he needed them both to hear it together so he waited but it didn't mean he liked leaving Morgana feeling like she did "I am sorry Le Fay but it was best to hear your destinies together, I know you were alone but you needed to find Emery's yourself you needed to bond and your magic needed to tell you it was ready which is why it felt so desperate to connect to something, it also lead you to Merlin"

Morgana slowly nodded in understanding, her magic had been going crazy recently it only stopped when she found Merlin.

"So what are our destinies?" Merlin said, he needed to know ever since he was younger he knew he wasn't normal.

"As it has been written for century's, two souls chosen by the very gods of magic perfectly matched to the other, one with power over life and one with the power over death will bring magic back to its full power ,like it was many years ago, you see magic comes from the earth itself and it has been slowly dying gradually and with Uthers reign it has severely diminished it further " the dragon shifted its massive body upon the rock it stood before its golden eyes looked straight at Merlin and Morgana "there are two parts to your destiny the first is to unite the lands of Camelot and bring magic back"

Morgana was about to butt in and state that Uther would never do it but Killgarah beat her to it "before you say it I know young witch, Uther would never …. But Prince Arthur would"

Merlin didn't believe it, he couldn't believe that someone would be so different from their father "how do we know that he would, what makes him so different?" he said

The dragon could understand his scepticism but being a dragon he could sense Arthurs pure soul, his was bright and Uthers was pitch black

"Because he is, young warlock he knows deep down that Uther is wrong and he will need people to show him why, for when he takes the throne he will bring about a golden age and you and Morgana shall be right there beside him"

Morgana always knew he was different from Uther ,she had come to think of Arthur as a brother , when people with magic had been executed he had often voiced his concern , its why she knew he was different she saw it , obviously even a creature as old as the dragon saw it not to mention her love struck maid Gwen . She always remembered the conversations they had about Arthur and she would always say the main reason she loved him was because of his heart. But even after hearing the dragon talk of her destiny that resided in Camelot she didn't know if she could stay with the person who killed her parents , but she would have to if it was the difference between magic being banned or not .

"What's the second part of the prophecy?" asked Morgana

The dragon looked to be in thought before he finally replied "The second part of the prophecy you are not ready to hear, when you are I will tell you I'm sorry I cannot tell your more"

Merlin had so many thoughts running through his mind so many questions _why us? What the hell are we? One with power over death, one with power over life?_ His thoughts then went back to Morgana _I hope she taking this well she's only just found out about her parents know this, well whatever happens I'll be with her every step of the way _. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye noticing she was in deep thought _she's so beautiful, so perfect I can't believe it, I've only known her two seconds and I'm falling head over heels for her , god I wish I had been able to kiss her just a taste of those lips _he shook himself out of those thoughts _it was a one-time thing probably the heat of the moment , the hand holding and touches she gives are just for comfort she would never fall for someone like you Merlin so keep the stupid thoughts to yourself ,she's a lady of Camelot even if she wanted to run away with you your just sum skinny boy with magic she relates to ,she wouldn't see you like that not when she could have any noble she liked ._ He stopped his thoughts but then another one dawned on him _early when I was about to kiss Morgana it was Killgarrahs voice that stopped us, DAM IT I was cock blocked by a dragon. _

What Merlin didn't know was that he had been thinking so hard that he had telepathically linked his thoughts to Morgana and Killgarrah. The shock on Morganas face was evident and Merlin didn't know what was wrong.

"What? What's wrong Morgana?" Merlin asked in a worried voice she didn't reply though just stared open mouthed at him.

The dragon coughed getting Merlins attention, Killgarrah tried to keep a straight face but he started chuckling at the awkwardness of the situation. The least he could do was answer the young Warlocks questions

" I told you Merlin the gods chose the most perfectly matched souls , and what you are even I am not sure all I know is eventually when you can harness your gifts properly you can do things most magic creatures wouldn't even dream off" Killgarrahs voice turned a bit softer well it seemed softer you really couldn't tell with a dragon " and yes I said one has the power over life and one over death but your equals one of you is more adept at taking a life and one at giving it , but it just means one can access certain things better than the other , your powers balance each other's out but your years away from reaching your full potential" the dragon then smiled a toothy grin before saying " I'm sorry I cock blocked you Merlin , even though I have no idea what that means"

Merlin's face was completely red from embarrassment _how on earth did he hear my thoughts, did he hear what I thought about Morgana … oh god she didn't hear them as well did she? _And with that thought he slowly turned back to face Morgana and he knew straight away she had heard everything, they stared at each other for a while never saying a word before Merlin fled from the cave humiliated.


	9. The Sarrum

**A/N Hello everyone thank you so much to all the reviewers of the last chapter, big thanks to sjrtts who has reviewed every chapter so far , it keeps me writing it knowing people are enjoying it . This chapter is a little bit shorter but I'm going on holiday tonight and won't be back for a week so I thought I would give you something before I left I suppose it's a little bit filler but I promise something big in the next chapter **** anyhow enjoy people p.s sorry about the long previously **

_Previously…._

_Merlin had so many thoughts running through his mind so many questions why us? What the hell are we? One with power over death, one with power over life? His thoughts then went back to Morgana I hope she taking this well she's only just found out about her parents know this, well whatever happens I'll be with her every step of the way . He looked at her out of the corner of his eye noticing she was in deep thought she's so beautiful, so perfect I can't believe it, I've only known her two seconds and I'm falling head over heels for her , god I wish I had been able to kiss her just a taste of those lips he shook himself out of those thoughts it was a one-time thing probably the heat of the moment , the hand holding and touches she gives are just for comfort she would never fall for someone like you Merlin so keep the stupid thoughts to yourself ,she's a lady of Camelot even if she wanted to run away with you your just sum skinny boy with magic she relates to ,she wouldn't see you like that not when she could have any noble she liked . He stopped his thoughts but then another one dawned on him early when I was about to kiss Morgana it was Killgarrahs voice that stopped us, DAM IT I was cock blocked by a dragon. _

_What Merlin didn't know was that he had been thinking so hard that he had telepathically linked his thoughts to Morgana and Killgarrah. The shock on Morganas face was evident and Merlin didn't know what was wrong._

"_What? What's wrong Morgana?" Merlin asked in a worried voice she didn't reply though just stared open mouthed at him._

_The dragon coughed getting Merlins attention, Killgarrah tried to keep a straight face but he started chuckling at the awkwardness of the situation. The least he could do was answer the young Warlocks questions_

" _I told you Merlin the gods chose the most perfectly matched souls , and what you are even I am not sure all I know is eventually when you can harness your gifts properly you can do things most magic creatures wouldn't even dream off" Killgarrahs voice turned a bit softer well it seemed softer you really couldn't tell with a dragon " and yes I said one has the power over life and one over death but your equals one of you is more adept at taking a life and one at giving it , but it just means one can access certain things better than the other , your powers balance each other's out but your years away from reaching your full potential" the dragon then smiled a toothy grin before saying " I'm sorry I cock blocked you Merlin , even though I have no idea what that means"Merlin's face was completely red from embarrassment how on earth did he hear my thoughts, did he hear what I thought about Morgana … oh god she didn't hear them as well did she? And with that thought he slowly turned back to face Morgana and he knew straight away she had heard everything, they stared at each other for a while never saying a word before Merlin fled from the cave humiliated. _

**The Sarrum **

_Chapter nine_

_In the kingdom of Amatas dungeons….._

He didn't know why they were betrayed; he didn't know why on a quest into a kingdom that Camelot had apparent good relations with, would he lose two of his fellow knights accompanying him, and he sure didn't understand how he had come to being thrown into the dungeon of said kingdom but here he sat Arthur Pendragon prince of Camelot armour and weapons taken, chained to a wall that was covered in blood stains _well that doesn't bode well for me _Arthur thought.

He and three of his top knights had been sent to the Kingdom of Amata to meet with the Sarrum the ruler of these lands, the Sarrum and his father Uther had a strong alliance in the fight against sorcery and anything magic, something Arthur wasn't so sure of, while it was true he had been told from a young age that magic was evil he couldn't quite see it himself, seeing kids being hung for something they were only doing for fun definitely haunted his thoughts. He had always seen things in shades of grey not just black or white.

They had been sent by Uther to Amata after the Sarrum sought out aid, as Uther couldn't go he had sent the prince instead thinking it would be good practice, as they approached the lands of Amata they had been ambushed by the Sarrums men and taken prisoner, only Sir Leon had managed to escape .

So here he sat Arthur prince of Camelot prisoner, when Arthur thought about the situation he could only assume that the Sarrum wanted to weaken Camelot and had thought it would have been Uther who would have visited. He probably would have killed the king and attempted to take Camelot for himself, ally or not the Sarrum was well known for his greed and obsession with power, so taking Camelot would defiantly benefit him.

Arthur sighed, he hadn't slept since being locked up and he needed to keep his strength up for whatever was to come, so as he closed his eyes his last thoughts where of Gwen, and then of Sir Leon he truly hoped he had made it back to Camelot because he could really do with some help.

_Back in Camelot ….._

Merlin had never been so humiliated in his life and that was saying something, it was worse than the time Will wrestled him to the ground in front of the whole village and twisted his nipples till he gave up .

_Why me? _He thought to himself, he loved his magic but sending thoughts to a dragon and then to a girl you think your falling for especially as their thoughts about said girl just_ brilliant Merlin, brilliant _. He had bolted out of the dragons cave as quick as he could, the shock look on Morganas face was too much _she wouldn't want you Merlin _he thought he just wished he didn't feel so strongly for her_,_ it didn't help that he would see her a lot if this destiny of theirs was true.

As Merlin rushed down the corridors of the castle he headed straight for Gaius chambers , he was glad Morgana had pointed them out when they had snuck in otherwise he would be lost. They had been with the dragon until the early hours of the morning so he hoped Gaius would be up.

He arrived at the door of the physicians chambers and nocked lightly

"Enter "a voice said from behind the door

Merlin took a deep breath and slowly opened the chamber door, as he entered the room he saw hundreds of bottles of different substances and chemicals scattered around the room on different shelves, but it wasn't as impressive as the amount of leather bound books lying around, as he looked around he didn't notice that there was an old man staring at him with an eyebrow raised higher then humanly possible.

"Can I help you boy?"

Merlin turned straight away coming eye to eye with an elderly man

"erm yes I'm looking for Gaius" said Merlin

The old man eyed Merlin up and down before replying

"I'm Gaius and who might you be?"

"I'm Merlin, Huniths son you should have received a letter about me coming…. I'm going to be your new apprentice"

Gaius gave a massive smile and pulled him into a friendly hug before his face turned serious

"It's good to finally meet you my boy, I've been in constant contact with Hunnith for years she and Balinor become good friends of mine, I also know of your gifts Merlin your mother would always send messages asking for advice and so forth, it's dangerous here and you can't tell anyone about your true self Uther will kill you without hesitation "

Merlin nodded in agreement even though Morgana already knew, she was the same as him she wouldn't rat him out, not only that she would rather kill Uther herself.

They sat at the table talking for a while about what to expect living in Camelot, about Merlin's life in the Ealdor and what the job of physicians apprentice would entail. Merlin liked Gaius, there was something about him that made him want to open up, he wanted to talk more but after being woken up by a dragon half way through the night and then the embarrassment with Morgana he was still tired, he couldn't help but let out a yawn.

"Your obviously still tired from your trip my boy why don't you go get some sleep for a few more hours, we have nothing of importance to do today anyway" said Gaius

Merlin nodded and slowly made his way to his new room, as he lay on his bed and closed his eyes he drifted off into a deep sleep, he hoped it would be an uneventful sleep but as Merlin came to realise years ago , his life was anything but uneventful and it was then that he started to dream.

_In the dragons cave just after Merlin left…_

Morgana was in shock ,she was speechless as she saw Merlin run off, hearing his thoughts hearing his words about her made her tingle with warmth, as she slowly started to come out of shock Morgana started to think over everything she had just heard _Merlin was starting to fall for her ? _The thought brought a huge smile to her face and made her heart pound in her chest.

She felt it to, he made her feel almost dizzy just holding her hand, she hadn't even thought of letting anyone close to her before but as soon as she laid eyes on him she knew he was different , he opened up to her and she opened up to him . She found herself craving his touch, he saw her for the real her magic and all, not only did he embrace it but he was the same. Then her face turned from a smile to a frown as she thought of what else he had thought _he thinks I would only want to be with a noble that stupid, big eared adorable warlock ill prove to you I don't care about such things_ with a new found determination she turned to the dragon who had been quietly laughing to himself about the situation and said 

"I think it's about time I went and slapped some sense into Merlin" Morgana slowly bowed her head "goodbye dragon" when she had finished she made her way straight back to her chambers hoping Merlin had returned there.

Killgarrah just shook his head in amusement "oh how I've missed the interactions of humans"

Morgana strode confidently down the corridor, it was early morning so there weren't many people out at this time, as she reached her chambers she pushed through the door ready to give Merlin a tongue lashing but found her chambers where empty. _DAM IT MERLIN _she thought, she checked her room and relief spread over her when she found his things including his father's spell book and his strange red tunic he wore, and she knew he wouldn't leave without it, especially not his father's book so she would wait his return. She placed all his things apart from his tunic under her bed as she couldn't allow Gwen to see it when she eventually arrived. She was exhausted so deciding it was still early she got ready for a few more hours sleep, she didn't know why she did it but she wrapped Merlin's tunic around her wrist and laid her head down to sleep .

It was at the same time, that Merlin and Morgana fell asleep and it was at the same time that they fell into the same dream.

_Merlin and Morgana looked at each other; they tried to speak to each other but no sound seemed to come out of their mouths, they both looked around the surrounding area and noticed they were in a dark dungeon with prison cells along the sides of the walls, as they started to walk down the corridor they started to hear a scream, Morgana grabbed Merlin's hand as they walked towards the screams. They eventually made it to the end of the dungeons where they came to a blacked out cell, the screams where coming from here. As they made their way closer to the cell it gradually became lighter, eventually revealing a shirtless person chained up against the wall. Morgana gasped as the person stared straight at her it was Arthur , Merlin was confused until Morgana turned her head to him and tried to speak she still couldn't but she mouthed Arthur and Merlin understood . The view of the cell suddenly blacked out and Arthur was gone, but the dream hadn't finished as they started to hear a whisper, they followed the whisper through the dungeons until they eventually came to the exit. As they made it out of the dungeons they came to another corridor, they continued to hear the whisper but unable to make out what it was saying they continued to follow it. They eventually came to a steal door, nodding to each other they slowly made their way inside, what they found was a massive room that seemed to go on for ever, filled with enough gold that could feed a million family's but it wasn't what fascinated Morgana and Merlin as they walked through the room, it was the hundreds of different magical objects they saw, they could feel the power radiating of them. But it was then that the whisper started to get louder and clearer, and it was then that the heard the word EMERYS , Merlin's eyes widened in shock at hearing his other name but they continued to follow the whisper until they came to an altar with an egg on , Merlin reached his hand out to touch the egg as he did it cracked at his touch , as the egg started to fall apart a small white dragon appeared but before Merlin or Morgana could do anything they both started to wake up , but before they did they heard the dragon speak….. "Help me Emery's, help me Le Fay" _

Merlin shot up from his bed sweat dripping from his brow; he knew the dream had meant something. As he got his bearings again and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, he got up pulled his cloths on and made his way straight to Morganas. Forgetting the earlier embarrassment he made his way along the corridor and straight to her chamber door, he took a deep breath and nocked gently. The door opened and Morgana appeared looking as dishevelled as Merlin did, before he knew what was happening he was pulled into her chambers and into a crushing hug.

"That dream Merlin it was so real, please tell me you saw it as well and I wasn't just imagining you being there" Morgana said as she buried her head into his chest

Merlin's body tingled from how amazing it felt to have Morgana in his arms, it felt perfect. He then nodded and titled her chin up so she was facing him.

"I think we need to talk to the dragon Morgana, because if the dream was real then we need to help Arthur"

Morgana nodded in agreement before she rested her forehead against Merlin's

"Merlin, about early I-I need to tell you something" she said, come_ on Morgana tell him how you feel, tell him you feel the same _she thought. Just as she was about to open her mouth the door suddenly opened.

Her maid Gwen came quickly in, tears running down her face interrupting the moment

"My lady its Arthur he's been kidnapped by the Sarrum, Sir Leon was the only one to make it home"

Merlin and Morgana stared at each other both thinking the same thing _the dream was real,_ they had to talk to the dragon, they needed to help Arthur and they needed to find that egg. They were both brought out of their thoughts by Gwen who was staring strangely at Merlin

"Who are you?"

_In the kingdom of Amatas dungeons….._

Arthur awoke startled by the weird dream he had just had, he didn't know why Morgana appeared in front of his cell holding hands with a large eared fellow, but for some reason the dream put him at ease, for some reason seeing them gave him a hope he had never quite had, he then closed his eyes again still exhausted and The prince of Camelot fell into a restful sleep.

**A/N next chapter will be called slaying monsters , living dreams **


	10. I had a dream

**A/N Hello everyone, I've only just got back from a holiday that consisted of nothing but alcohol lol, so I thought I would write an almost filler chapter I suppose just to get me back into writing I promise a lot of action next chapter and a big moment for Mergana**** thank you to all reviewers and followers always good to hear from you, also check last chapter if your a little lost on the dream and so fourth**

_Previously..._

_"That dream Merlin it was so real, please tell me you saw it as well and I wasn't just imagining you being there" Morgana said as she buried her head into his chest_

_Merlin's body tingled from how amazing it felt to have Morgana in his arms, it felt perfect. He then nodded and titled her chin up so she was facing him._

_"I think we need to talk to the dragon Morgana, because if the dream was real then we need to help Arthur"_

_Morgana nodded in agreement before she rested her forehead against Merlin's_

_"Merlin, about early I-I need to tell you something" she said, come on Morgana tell him how you feel, tell him you feel the same she thought. Just as she was about to open her mouth the door suddenly opened._

_Her maid Gwen came quickly in, tears running down her face interrupting the moment_

_"My lady its Arthur he's been kidnapped by the Sarrum, Sir Leon was the only one to make it home"_

_Merlin and Morgana stared at each other both thinking the same thing the dream was real, they had to talk to the dragon, they needed to help Arthur and they needed to find that egg. They were both brought out of their thoughts by Gwen who was staring strangely at Merlin_

_"Who are you?"_

_In the kingdom of Amatas dungeons….._

_Arthur awoke startled by the weird dream he had just had, he didn't know why Morgana appeared in front of his cell holding hands with a large eared fellow, but for some reason the dream put him at ease, for some reason seeing them gave him a hope he had never quite had, he then closed his eyes again still exhausted and The prince of Camelot fell into a restful sleep._

_**I**** had a dream**_

_Chapter ten_

To say the room had become a little bit awkward would be a little bit of an understatement, shocked by the news of Arthurs kidnap by the Sarrum; Gwen had rushed straight to her best friend the lady Morgana.

Even though she was her maid, Morgana had always treated her as a person not someone who just cleans up after them or helps them into a finely made dress; they shared everything together from Gwen's feelings for Arthur, to stories of their lives and especially Morganas hate for the suitors Uther would set her up with to try and marry her off. So to say she was shocked to walk in on Morgana forehead to forehead with some random man dressed like a servant; well it's what made her blurt out a little bit rudely

"Who are you?"

Merlin's eyes widened, he had been here less than twenty four hours and he had already been found in the kings wards chambers, probably looking a little bit too close for comfort as well .

_I'm screwed _Merlin thought; the king would probably hang you for even looking at Morgana if you weren't a knight or a noble, let alone being found in her chambers holding her a little bit too intimately.

_Think Merlin think, errm okay I could kick her in the leg and make a break for it, I'm sure I can run quicker than her, although she looks like she might have some power in those legs, she could catch me, oh god I can't run though we need to help Arthur plus I don't want to leave Morgana, ha-ha I've got it I knock her out and then put Morgana over my shoulder and go rescue Arthur, although I'm not very strong we might have to steal some horses …. M_erlin was brought out of his rambling thoughts by the sound of Morgana trying to stifle a laugh.

Both Gwen and Merlin looked at Morgana with confusion on their faces.

Morgana had to laugh at Merlin, he didn't realise that he was pushing his thoughts magically again, she had heard every part of his intricate plan of escape including kicking Gwen in her apparently powerful looking legs. She calmed down quickly though when she saw Gwen's confused face, she knew her friend was worried for Arthur and so was she, so it wasn't the time to joke, but she was also annoyed that she had come so close to telling Merlin her new found feelings for him as well.

With a shy smile on her face Morgana said "Gwen this is Merlin, he's going to be Gaius's new apprentice he was just bringing me something for my headache weren't you Merlin"

Merlin who was staring at Morgana still trying to work out what she found so funny, didn't reply straight away earning a small nudge in the ribs from Morgana.

"oh what yes hello Gwen , it's lovely to meet you" Merlin finally stuttered out , he put his hand out for Gwen to shake , which she did before turning back to Morgana and raising his eyebrows

"Well I best get back to Gaius, I've only just met him but he seems to have a bit of a dragons temper on him, to be honest if I'm late he'll probably send me to dungeons, or maybe a dark cave so being late is something I'd never dream off my lady" said Merlin he hoped Morgana understood that he was off to see the dragon and not really Gaius

Morgana nodded her head in understanding before replying "good day to you Merlin, I hope to see around again" before adding with a small laugh "maybe by the dungeons"

Merlin nodded in understanding and with a small bow took his leave

Gwen stood there with her eyebrows raised, she knew what she saw and as soon as Arthur was safe, she would get all the details of this Merlin from Morgana.

Morgana could see Gwen was hurting she also knew she would want to know about Merlin eventually the position they were seen in doesn't really scream physician and patient. But her friend needed her so she brought her into a tight hug.

"Gwen I want you to take the day off, and no arguing you go home"

Gwen shook her head "but Morga –

Gwen was cut off by Morganas fingers on her lips

"Gwen your my best friend, I don't want you working today you need to go home and rest please try not to worry about Arthur, he will be rescued I'm sure of it and as soon as he is I shall find you at once" said Morgana in a firm tone

Gwen nodded, the last thing she wanted to do was work so she quietly thanked Morgana and left.

Morgana watched as her friend made her way along the corridor and back towards her home, as soon as Gwen was out of sight Morgana snuck off the other way in the direction of Merlin, in the direction of the great dragon.

She made her way along the large stony corridor finally making it to the guarded door; she headed for the dark alcove hoping it was where Merlin was hiding out, which lucky for her he was. They both nodded to each other quietly in acknowledgement, before peeking out of the alcove towards the guarded doors , both thinking off the same thing their eyes flashed gold and the barrel of mead the guards where standing next to started to roll down the corridor .

Both Merlin and Morgana looked at each other trying to stifle a laugh when both the guards started to chase the barrel.

"Wow Uther hires the most unintelligent guards" said Merlin with a slight chuckle

Morgana nodded back "I know right it's kind of like Gaius when he hires his apprentices there never that smart ever"

Merlin started to laugh before realising what she meant "hey that's not funny!"

Morgana started to smirk "come know Merlin we need to get moving" and with that she confidently strode off to the door of the dragons cave, with a pouting Merlin following behind.

They finally reached the caves edge and called out for the dragon while they were waiting Morgana had to ask

"So you think Gwen's got powerful legs then do you?"

Merlin's face turned pale white in shock, he had done it again

"Oh god I sent my thoughts magically again, I've got to stop doing that it causes nothing but embarrassment" his ears had started to go red

Morgana went quite before replying "Merlin don't be embarrassed I thought it was funny about Gwen" Morgana could tell this was her chance to tell him she took in a deep breath "Merlin when I heard your thoughts in the cave before, the thoughts about me i-

Morgana was cut off again by killgarrah swooping down onto his rocky perch

"Oh you've got to be shitting me dragon" Morgana muttered a little too loud

There wasn't a sound in the cave; the only movement was Merlin and killgarrah looking at each other in shock at Morganas outburst, they stayed like that until killgarrah finally started talking.

"And what can I do for you young warlock and witch"

They went on to explain everything to him about their joined dream, about Arthur being kidnapped by the Sarrum and finally they reached something that seriously piqued the dragon's interest, the dragon egg.

"Merlin, Morgana you must travel to the kingdom of Amatas you must save Arthur but you must not reveal yourself to him he is not ready yet to learn your true identity's" the dragon took in a deep breath "and Merlin….. you are a future dragon lord you must save this egg, for years I've thought of myself being the last of my kind but we can change that " killgarrah said in a stern voice before spreading his enormous wings and flying off

"Well he doesn't like to talk much know does he, and how are we not supposed to reveal ourselves but still save him" Morgana asked

Merlin nodded in agreement before smiling "there's more than one dragon in Camelot would could ask for advice"

"Are you sure we can trust him Merlin, you've only just met him" Morgana said as she and Merlin walked towards Gaius's chamber

Merlin sighed, this was the fifth time she had asked this question and he had given her the same answer

"He already knows of my magic Morgana, we need more help than an uptight dragon, he was also a close friend of my mother and father, and he also helped my father escape Camelot apparently so unless you have a better idea?"

Morgana took a deep breath and nodded in acceptance they couldn't keep going to the dragon they could get caught, not only that he was a rather blunt dragon probably_ from all those years with no human interaction_ Morgana thought.

As they both entered Gaius's chambers and greeted the surprised old man they both said at the same time

"We need to speak to you Gaius, we need your help"

They sat there explaining everything, from Morganas magic, Uther killing her parents to their prophecy given to them by the dragon, they then went on to tell them about the dream and Arthur and what the dragon had told them to do.

Gaius ran his hand through his hair before saying "so it's you then?"

"So it's who then Gaius?" replied a confused Morgana

"Merlin's Emery's and your Le Fay Morgana?" said Gaius with a slight smile on his face

"How did yo-

Gaius interrupted Merlin's reply "I've studied magic for years Merlin, Uther made me promise to give it up and in return I could stay on as physician" Gaius rubbed his chin before continuing "when he started the great purge I made sure to help every magic user I could escape, I helped your father Merlin I even helped your sister Morgana"

"My sister … you knew Mourgouse….I-I never met her Gaius what was she like?"Morgana said in a hoarse voice, emotion getting the better of her.

Noticing she was getting upset Merlin grabbed her hand under the table instantly calming her.

Gaius gave her a small smile before continuing his story "she was a lot like you Morgana she had a temper on her and didn't take no for an answer, your father was scared that Uther would find out she had started showing signs of magic, so he came to me as he had heard of me assisting magic people out of Camelot, I told him of a druid I was friends with and he sent her there to help her with her magic and keep her out of harm's way"

Morgana and Merlin smiled at each other knowing they had made the right choice in telling Gaius.

"anyhow the way I know of the story of Emery's and Le Fay is from all the druids I helped, whenever I said I don't know any other way I can help, they would just reply that I was doing enough and that a new day would come when Emery's and Le Fay where born" said Gaius before he rose of his seat to get the tea he had been brewing.

He poured them both some tea as he continued his story

"It kept happening and happening, the same thing every time, don't worry Emery's and Le Fay would change things, I eventually started extensive research into it. Because of Uther a lot of the old scrolls had been burned in the castle , however I found one that mentioned two special children born on the same day one in the morning and one at night , one would be Emery's and one would Be Le Fay and that every magic user would feel it when you were born even if you didn't know what the feeling was" Gaius then started to smile " And I at first thought it was a long shot , until just over seventeen years ago I felt it , it was the most amazing feeling I felt shoot through my body and I knew it was true but not in my wildest dreams would I think that you would be sitting in front of me today"

Merlin and Morgana both started to feel it, the pressure building up how was they supposed to live up to this? Their hands had stay interlocked and the grip was getting more and tighter the longer the story went on. They were both seventeen and barely knew simple magic let alone powerful magic, and apparently they were the last hope for most magical people along with Prince Arthur, this was crazy.

"Anyhow with Uther the way he is, hell declare war on the Sarrum before thinking of the consequences, and when he does The Sarrum will kill Arthur so the dragons right you will need to save him, and I know just how to not reveal yourself to Arthur when you do save him, how do you to feel about becoming my age for a while?"

Both Merlin and Morganas faces only showed confusion , this brought a smile to the old man's face as he went an retrieved his own spell book .

**A/N next chapter will be called the great Amatas robbery , and apologies for any mistakes i have no Beta **


	11. The Great Amatas Robbery part one

**A/N hello everyone, this was meant to be just one chapter but it grew massively long so I've cut it into two parts the Amatas robbery is going to be over 10,000 words probably lol so heres part one thank you to everyone for reading and reveiwing I hope your still enjoying it, also I have no beta so I apologise for any mistakes .**

_Previously….._

_Merlin and Morgana both started to feel it, the pressure building up how was they supposed to live up to this? Their hands had stay interlocked and the grip was getting more and tighter the longer the story went on. They were both seventeen and barely knew simple magic let alone powerful magic, and apparently they were the last hope for most magical people along with Prince Arthur, this was crazy._

"_Anyhow with Uther the way he is, hell declare war on the Sarrum before thinking of the consequences, and when he does The Sarrum will kill Arthur so the dragons right you will need to save him, and I know just how to not reveal yourself to Arthur when you do save him, how do you to feel about becoming my age for a while?"_

_Both Merlin and Morganas faces only showed confusion , this brought a smile to the old man's face as he went an retrieved his own spell book ._

_Chapter eleven_

**The Great Amatas robbery : part one**

They had given it until sun down the next day to eventually leave Camelot; they had been planning with Gaius all day on how to get Arthur back. Gaius had promised to make something up to Uther on Morganas disappearance, although she knew he would never make contact with her in the castle unless someone was arriving from another kingdom and when that happened she would have to play the character of charming ward to impress . It was something Morgana despised doing, the novelty of wearing fancy dresses wore off years ago, so sitting around a table while suitors would drool over her didn't really take her liking.

After learning off Uther killing her parents Morgana hoped the reason he never spoke to her outside of these feasts was due to the guilt he felt when he saw her face, but when she thought about it seeing all of those innocents hanged without so much as a flinch, she knew he didn't care she was just a prop piece brought out for show whenever needed, but she knew one day she would get revenge on him and with Merlin by her side she also knew she had someone who would be there for her after because well he was the same as her , god she wished she could tell him how she felt about him but every time she had tried something always interrupted, from upset maids to annoying dragons it was starting to piss Morgana off, she knew he felt the same but with no experience in this department Morgana felt incredibly nervous every time she thought about telling him .

The trip to the kingdom of Amatas was two days by horse; they had at least a few days before the expected declaration of war by Uther and they had to get moving, they would meet a contact of Gaius's in Amatas tavern. This contact had extensive knowledge of the dungeons Arthur was being held in due to being a frequent visitor for drunken behaviour around the city, he also owed Gaius big time for curing a private matter of his that Gaius really didn't want to get into. He would help with the extraction of Arthur and take him back to Camelot, the less people with Arthur on the way back the less chance of being spotted, Merlin had asked whether this contact was trustworthy in which Gaius had promised he was, stating that the contact needed regular medicine for his "problem" and he would refuse it if he didn't behave.

The dragon egg though , they would get Arthur out but after that it was up to them to steal the egg themselves , something Gaius said would most probably be highly booby trapped due to the hatred the Sarrum held for anything magical. Merlin had wondered why he didn't just destroy the egg but Gaius had said the Sarrums greed and ego probably stopped him from doing so, being the holder of the last dragon egg was something to brag about.

It was the other part of this plan that scared Merlin and Morgana the most, to stop Arthur from knowing there identity's they would be using a disguise, not just any disguise they would be magically altering their appearance to their eighty year old selves, Merlin didn't know what he was worried about more the potion not working properly or breaking a hip in the process.

They had snuck out on foot, Gaius had left two horses tied in the woods for them to acquire because two people leaving by horse back at night might have raised suspicion. When they finally reached the horses Merlin suddenly stopped. A cloaked Morgana turned around in confusion

"What's wrong Merlin?" she said

Merlin took a deep breath and gave her a nervous smile

"Are we ready for this Morgana? Do you think where ready for something as risky as this?"

Morganas face softened, she had been thinking the same thing

"no I don't" Morgana gave a small laugh as Merlin's face dropped "we've been thrown into a destiny by a dragon who expects way to much from two people who know so little about magic, I mean the only powerful magic I've done is a healing spell and well you shape shifted into a wolf and killed bandits when you were full of emotion but can you replicate that at the drop of a hat?"

Merlin shook his head no

" exactly Merlin I mean there are children who no more magic then we do , even if we are these all powerful beings , but Arthur needs our help and I have confidence in us as long as we stick together" Morgana said with an encouraging smile

Merlin's mouth turned up into a small smile before saying

"Together?"

Morgana walked up to Merlin placing a small kiss on his cheek

"Together"

And with that statement they loaded there horses up , putting their rucksack full of food ,sleeping bags and Merlin's spell book along with an ageing potion Gaius made along with the antidote .

When everything was ready they mounted there horses and took off in the direction of Amatas.

They had been riding all through the night and straight through the next day only stopping for food or other necessities, they were making good time but they both new they needed to stop for the night , there were exhausted . They found a good place to set up camp , while there they took out Merlin's spell book; they went through page after page memorising as many spells as they could , they both had good memory when it came to spells they didn't know why but they both understood the language easily, like they had known it there whole life.

After reading for a while it wasn't long before they had rolled there sleeping rolls out and tried to get to sleep, they laid close keeping as much warmth as they could , the nights temperature had dropped quite dramatically .

Morgana knew that now was the perfect time to tell Merlin how she felt; lying under the stars close together , it was perfect she just wished her heart wasn't thumping out of her chest, and did her mouth have to become so dry? She shuffled onto her side so she was facing Merlin.

"Merlin" she whispered "Are you asleep?"

Merlin shuffled over so he was now face to face with Morgana _she's so beautiful _he thought to himself making sure he didn't magically tell her it as well.

"No" he whispered "are you okay Morgana?"

Morgana looked into his piercing blue eyes, she truly felt mesmerised by him but for some reason her nerves got the better of her and nothing seemed to come out.

"Morgana is it about your sister?" he asked "Finding out Gaius helped her has probably put a lot questions in your head"

The moment of telling him had passed her again but the topic of her sister was something she needed to talk about, her parents told her little of Mourgouse she had never dreamed of meeting her especially not while under Camelot's walls but maybe with Merlin around it could become a reality.

She nodded slightly "I do, when we get back I'll have to ask him everything he knows Merlin…. I have a favour to ask" she said rather shyly

"Anything Morgana" he said in a comforting tone

"When where back, I want to find her" a small smile crept onto her face "I want to find my last family member Merlin"

Merlin nodded "well it looks like we know what we're doing when we get back" he said while giving her a small grin

"Thank you Merlin, it means a lot to me" she said with a small tinge of red finding her cheeks

As they laid there making small talk, Morgana started to shiver a bit as the temperature seemed to drop a little more. Seeing this Merlin opened his sleeping role for Morgana to join, she didn't even think about it as she rolled in next to him, she laid her back flush against him while his hands found her waist pulling her in for warmth, they both new it felt right, because of that feeling they both drifted off into one of the best sleeps ever of them had.

Morgana slowly awoke to a strange sensation, she looked down to find two hands firmly wrapped around her waist, her face turned to a smile though as she slowly realised whose hands they were. She knew that they had to get moving towards Amatas but she felt so content she decided to snuggle in for a little longer closing her eyes she slowly drifted back off to sleep.

When they had both awoke neither had said anything , both where rather embarrassed about the situation of awaking in each other's arms , even though they both wanted it to happen again neither was going to break the silence .

They gathered all their belongings and loaded up the horses, they needed to reach Amatas tavern by nightfall to meet Gaius's contact, the sun was already shining enough that it could be midday they had over slept, so they had to make up the time.

They had been riding full pace for most of the day only stopping occasionally when need be, the sun had started to set and they needed to reach the tavern soon it wasn't something either of them where looking forward to but apparently this contact could help them so they had to grin and bear it .

They finally came to a clearing where they could see the castle of Amatas, there was a sudden chill in the air both Merlin and Morgana felt at the same time. The castle wasn't as big as Camelot and by the looks of it defiantly not as well built; it was covered head to toe in vines, and there where parts that had obviously took damage from the many wars that Amatas where involved in, apart from his hatred for magic there was nothing more The Sarrum liked then to take his kingdom to war, he loved a good massacre.

Before they went any further they found a place to stash any magical item they had on them, if you were found with anything even remotely magic related you were certain to be put to death. As they made their way closer to the gates of Amatas they both took in a deep breath, they knew they had to go through with it for Arthur's sake but it didn't stop the feeling of dread course through out there body's .

They slowly entered into Amatas, what could only be described as a ghost town at this time of night very few people littering the streets, each person shiftier then the previous one. The place looked as though a plague had recently hit, when they had asked Gaius what to expect in Amatas his exact words where

"Very few visit Amatas for pleasure, the woman are only there to satisfy the soldiers. The Sarrum keeps all wealth to himself and his armies; most people who live there scrounge and beg for the food they get"

And his description was right, most people looks mail nourished like they hadn't eaten in months the only healthy looking ones where the guards. They slowly made their way through the town with people coming up to them begging for money, Morgana hated Uther with a passion and after what he had done to her parents she would happily dance on his grave but even he didn't allow Camelot to become this .

Merlin and Morgana had kept walking avoiding the gaze of any patrolling guards and headed straight for the tavern, it wasn't hard to find it was probably the second best built building after the castle. They slowly entered the aptly named tavern the Amatas Conquers and where greeted by nothing but stares, it was probably the most depressing tavern known to man every single drinker in there sat alone , keeping to themselves.

They made their way into a secluded area at the back of the tavern; Merlin pulled out his red tunic and tied it around his wrist, it was a sign for Gaius's contact so he knew who he was meeting when he decided to show up.

Merlin and Morgana had been sitting there at their table waiting for someone to show up anxiously, their hands had found each other's a while ago that had greatly calmed them down but the wait was killing them, every minute they spent waiting was just another minute closer to one of them backing out from nerves .

About an hour after they had entered the tavern the door swung open and two people entered, one was a hulking man with arms that looked like tree trunks and he could well have been over six foot five. The second man was quite a bit shorter he was built but nowhere near as much as the other, he had long jet black hair the stopped just before his shoulders with a well-trimmed beard covering his face but the first thing they noticed about him was the cocky bravado he walked with.

Merlin and Morgana watched closely, Gaius had said they would meet only one person but these two where the first to even enter the tavern in the last hour.

The smaller of the two men walked confidently up to the bartender, Merlin could have sworn he heard a sigh come from the bartender.

"I'll have two pints of your finest mead please" the smaller man said with a smile before adding on "oh and whatever my large friend behind me is having"

The bartender sighed and nodded before adding "there's to be no trouble though you hear, I'm still trying to get the blood Staines out of the carpet from your last visit"

The smaller man gave the bartender a wink before saying "oh come on someone has to liven this place up once in a while" he took a look around before adding "because let's face it, this place is like a cave"

After getting there drinks the men took a good look around before the taller man pointed out Merlin noticing the red tunic tied to his wrist.

_So this is Gaius's contact _Merlin thought as he watched the two men make their way over to their table.

"You must be Merlin" the smaller man said a little too enthusiastically before turning to Morgana and putting on a charming smile "And this must be Morgana, Gaius never told me you were so beautiful" he took her free hand and kissed it before giving her a flirtatious wink witch caused Morgana to roll her eyes, Merlin's hand which was still firmly in Morganas free hand under the table tightened a little.

"The names Gwaine and this tree behind me is Percival" he said pointing to the large man behind him "it seems we all have a little princess to save" he carried on before taking a seat close to Morgana , Percival taking the one next to Merlin .

They got there pleasantries out of the way with Gwaine trying to flirt with Morgana every time she spoke , with every time being met with a roll of the eyes . Merlin had to hand it to Gwaine he wished he had that much confidence, if he did he probably would have walked up to Morgana and kissed her dam the consequences. Aside from his multiple attempts to flirt with Morgana, Gwaine didn't seem so bad Merlin thought he was probably more trouble than his worth but they needed help, Percival on the other hand barely spoke but seemed nice enough. Merlin thought it was time to get the ball rolling though he needed to know what exactly Gaius had told them.

"So Gwaine" Merlin said trying to gather the man's attention who seemed fixated on Morgana "How much did Gaius tell you"

Gwaine turned away from Morgana and turned his attention to Merlin, drawing a sigh of relief from the witch the man didn't know when to quit.

"Well he told me enough, he told me that he had two people who were going to break out the princess Arthur from the dungeons of The Sarrum and he knew I was always up for a good laugh" Gwaines face turned more serious and his tone more sombre " I know what you are , and so does Percival here"

Merlin's and Morganas eyes widened what the hell had Gaius told them?

Gwaine had to stifle his laugh at their reaction before saying "I'm not going to say out loud, especially not around here but Gaius only told us because he knew we would help, someone like you saved my mother's life years ago and Percival here" he said pointing his thumb at the large man "He's lived with the druids most of his life so it wouldn't bother him anyhow"

Both Merlin and Morgana blew out a sigh of relief , it was something they both had been worrying about before , they needed magic on this rescue mission and the last thing they wanted was Gaius's contact hating magic , but there was something Merlin had been wondering though

"Hold on, Gaius said that the reason you were helping was because of a health issue you had that he cured, not because you were up for a laugh as you put it he also said if you misbehaved he would stop sending you the regular medicine for this problem" said Merlin

Gwaines cheeks turned red with embarrassment before he stuttered out "that's true he did, I – erm it's personal though, but the main reason he sent for me was because he knew I was the best man for the job" he finished trying to put his false bravado on

Merlin who had ordered a drink when the others had arrived he was mid sip when he heard Morgana send a thought into his head _Gwaines nervous Merlin, how many stds do you think Gaius treated him for? , _the drink from Merlin's sputtered out before he started laughing hard, Morgana smiled at Merlin's reaction before sending a smirk towards Gwaine.

Gwaine scrunched his face up in confusion before asking "what? What's so funny?"

"don't worry yourself Gwaine" replied Merlin who was still struggling to stop laughing

The big man Percival who hadn't said much was starting to get agitated he liked this Merlin and Morgana , he respected people with magic always had having grown up with the druids but he wasn't someone to sit around and chinwag like Gwaine , he wanted action

"So what's the plan?" Percival said in a strong voice stopping any conversation around the table.

Gwaine smiled before leaning forward causing everyone to follow suit he then started to whisper "so here's how we save the princess"

Morgana was starting to have serious second thoughts about Gwaines plan, as her and Merlin sat in an abandoned barn awaiting Gwaine and Percival's return, so many thoughts where going through her head _what if Arthur was already dead? What if Gwaines plan didn't work? What if Merlin or her didn't make it out on the second part of the plan?_ She then turned to Merlin who looked to be in deep thought as well _what if I die and don't get to tell him how I feel? ….but that could always be changed _she thought as turned her full attention to Merlin.

Merlin noticed Morgana staring at him, he turned to face her, her beautiful emerald eyes seemed to say something he didn't understand _she truly is something else _Merlin thought, her perfect porcelain skin along with those amazing ruby lips she was a portrait even the most talented artists couldn't paint, as his eyes met hers he knew he was lost to her, he had known not long after he met her, when she was around everything else seemed a blur.

_Tell him Morgana _She thought with determination as she looked into his piercing blue eyes, eyes that held the tiniest specs of gold in them, as she looked over his high cheek bones and large ears she felt as though she couldn't breathe _how she could tell someone she was falling for them when she couldn't even breathe around them? _She started to lose her nerve before something her father used to say to her went through her head

"_Your special Morgana, if something makes you happy don't be scared to just take it"_

With a new found confidence she turned to merlin and looked him straight in the eye.

"Merlin if we don't come back" Morgana took a deep breath before continuing "I need to tell you that" she said before stopping, the nerves where building up in her again

Merlin looked at her, placing his hand in hers

"Tell me what Morgana" he said softly

Morgana looked at Merlin her father's words going through her head again _if something makes_ _you happy don't be scared to just take it _

"Oh screw it" Morgana said before pulling Merlin's lips to hers , it was her first ever kiss with a boy and she had no idea what to expect but as her lips touched Merlin's she felt this spark , she couldn't tell what his lips specifically tasted off but it was now her knew favourite flavour .

Merlin's eyes widened as Morganas lips hit his, he'd never kissed a girl before but as he tasted Morganas lips he knew he wanted more, her taste was indescribable.

As they both pulled away a little bit sheepishly, they looked at each other before Merlin spoke

"I hope this means more than just good luck, because when we get out of there I want to do that again" he said giving her a small grin

" don't worry Merlin I plan to" she smiled before giving a small laugh and saying " when I heard your thoughts in killgarrahs cave I thought the same about you Merlin , things kept getting in the way , I also lost my nerve a few times trying to tell you how I felt"

As Merlin looked at a blushing Morgana his hand moved up and brushed a stray hair behind her ear, his lips felt almost magnetised to hers as he leaned in again. As their lips touched for the second time the kiss turned from a small chaste kiss to something more passionate, mouths where open and tongues where used, at first it was sloppy and uncoordinated due to their lack of experience , but eventually they found a perfect sync . Neither had felt something so loving and passionate, after a while they deepened the kiss their hands trailing all over each other's body and through each other's hair, time had become irrelevant they could have been like this for hours or mere minutes but they didn't care, neither of them had noticed ever that both their eyes had turned pure gold.

While they were locked in there passionate embrace they didn't notice Gwaine and Percival had arrived back carrying two knocked out guards over their shoulders, Gwaine smirked before dropping his guard on the barn floor as loud as he could before enthusiastically shouting

"Hey guys, where back"

It was a mistake on Gwaines part to interrupt them, well especially Morgana anyway while they had been locked in there embrace both of their magic had been boiling to the surface , the surprise tipped Morgana over the edge as they jumped apart .

"Dam it Gwaine" she shouted in an annoyed tone, before she knew what she was doing she had flung a wooden chair striking Gwaine over the head knocking him to the floor.

"owww" said Gwaine as he rubbed his head while lying flat out on the floor

As all of this commotion was going on and apologies where made, Percival had stayed his usual quit self, he had observed Morganas eyes as she flung the chair at Gwaines head he had also caught a glimpse at Merlin's, something was different with these two, there eyes didn't just flash a circle of gold but instead went a solid gold nothing like any magic user he had ever seen and living with the druids he had seen enough. He shook of the urge to ask though, there wouldn't be a lot of darkness left and they needed to get on with the plan.

For some reason neither Merlin or Morgana felt awkward after what had happened, to them it had seemed like the most natural thing in the world, they had never felt a connection like they had just experienced, they had to cool it for the moment though they had gotten so lost in each other who knows what could have happened.

After Gwaine had gotten up from the strike to his head he couldn't help but walk over to Merlin with a small knowing smirk on his lips.

"So at least know we know why she didn't take to my flirting ay Merlin" Gwaine said giving his newly found friend a playful nudge

Before Merlin could reply Morgana slapped Gwaine around the head

"If a slaps not enough Gwaine there is another chair in this barn" Morgana said in a icey tone

Rubbing his head he gave Merlin a small wink and a cheeky grin "feisty one she is Merlin" he said

This time it wasn't a woman's hand slapping him, but a giant's hand slapping him straight around the head follow by a usually quite Percival's stern voice

"Stop horsing around Gwaine, where loosing darkness and we need to get moving as soon as possible" he calmed himself down a bit but keeping his stern look " know Gwaine lets go over the plan once more okay"

Gwaine nodded it wasn't often that Percival lost his patience but he was right they maybe had two – three hours before sun up. Everyone turned to Gwaine

"Alright …. Me and Percival knocked these guards out to take there armour and clothes, know I usually don't condone a man undressing a man but"

"Gwaine" said Percival in a warning tone

"Alright, alright …. Anyway well dress as guards taking are newly found magic prisoners" he said pointing at Merlin and Morgana "to the Amatas dungeons, well dispose of any guards that are with Arthur before we dress him in one of their uniforms everyone following it so far?"

They all nodded before he continued "With that me and Percival will hopefully be able to leave with the princess in tow and anyone seeing us will think he's a guard" he then turned directly to Merlin and Morgana "Well make sure to get Arthur out and as far away from Amatas as possible but the second part, the part where you want to steal something from The Sarrums vaults that'll be all down to you , because Arthurs not going to be in a good shape and there's no way we can help him plus assist you in robbing the vaults"

Merlin and Morgana nodded, they needed Arthur safe but they couldn't leave the egg Merlin especially, he hoped he didn't become a dragon lord soon because it meant his father had to pass but he couldn't let an opportunity like this go and neither could Morgana ever , it seemed she felt as strong about it as Merlin did .

"We understand" said Merlin

"Well take Arthur straight to Gaius we promise, know you two need to change right" Gwaine said in an amused tone when he had heard that they couldn't let Arthur see who they where he had wondered how they were going to pull it off, but when Morgana had explained how they were going to do it he thought it sounded pretty funny.

Merlin and Morgana excused themselves and walked to the back of the barn

Giving Morgana a small smile he took her hand "you ready for this yeah?" when he got a nod from Morgana he pulled a small vial that Gaius had given him out of his pocket , it held no magic value the content, well unless you knew the right words .

"scéawung ús sé æfterieldu wé gád" they both chanted their eyes flashing solid gold , both hoping that they had done it right . The content and gone from pink to dark purple just like Gaius said so they could only keep their fingers crossed as they both took a small sip from the vial.

They looked at each other in disappointment, nothing had happened they must of got it wrong they thought, that was until Merlin's hands started to wrinkle, followed by Morganas. Before they knew it both their faces had wrinkled badly along with greying hair and a massively long white beard for Merlin the only thing recognisable was there eyes. When they looked each other over both had to laugh, this is what they had to look forward to when they were eighty years old. Merlin took Morganas bony fingers in his equally bony fingers and made their way over to Gwaine and Percival who had already dressed in the Amatas Armour, neither of them took notice of Gwaines laughing but both where thinking the same thing and that was how much harder it was to walk a only a few feet, they were also glad Merlin had the antidote in his other pocket.

After they had finally got Gwaine to stop laughing they quickly made their way to the gates of the castle, well as quickly as Merlin and Morgana could go know. They had bound their arms with rope to make their capture appear more real for anyone watching, when they arrived in front of The Sarrums castle every one of them got a chill that ran down there spine , the gates of hell probably look kinder then this. It wasn't until they got close to the main entrance when everything became real for Merlin and Morgana, as they looked towards the massive door they stopped in their tracks unable to move, there where body's, well six to be exact hanging above the entrance all of them children, underneath them on a sign below was something written in blood, all of them assumed it was the children's blood.

As they made their way closer to the entrance the sign became clearer, until it was finally readable, after reading it both Merlin and Morganas where glued to the spot both breathing heavily

The sign read

_If you practice that filth, this is what will happen_

**A/N so the next part will be part two of the Amatas robbery , I hoped you liked the introduction of Gwaine and Percival , I'm thinking some BAMF Morgana next chapter what do you think? **


	12. The Great Amatas robbery part two

**A/N hello everyone I can't believe this story has over 50 reviews thank you so much, this was meant to be the last part in the Amatas robbery but it just kept getting longer and longer so there will be a part three that won't be as long so do expect an update soon . Anyhow please enjoy and keep telling me what you think also the rating for this chapter is maybe a T. **

_Previously…._

_After they had finally got Gwaine to stop laughing they quickly made their way to the gates of the castle, well as quickly as Merlin and Morgana could go know. They had bound their arms with rope to make their capture appear more real for anyone watching, when they arrived in front of The Sarrums castle every one of them got a chill that ran down there spine , the gates of hell probably look kinder then this. It wasn't until they got close to the main entrance when everything became real for Merlin and Morgana, as they looked towards the massive door they stopped in their tracks unable to move, there where body's, well six to be exact hanging above the entrance all of them children, underneath them on a sign below was something written in blood, all of them assumed it was the children's blood._

_As they made their way closer to the entrance the sign became clearer, until it was finally readable, after reading it both Merlin and Morganas where glued to the spot both breathing heavily _

_The sign read_

_If you practice that filth, this is what will happen_

**The Great Amatas robbery : part two**

_Chapter 12_

_Daytime before attempted rescue ….._

He was breaking and he knew it, the great Arthur Pendragon one of, if not the best fighter the great kingdom of Camelot had was cracking. It had only been a few days and yet it felt like months that he had been holed up in this cess pit of a dungeon, every day so far like clockwork he had been brought out and paraded in front of The Sarrum and a few of his knights, and everyday he had been beaten unconscious while The Sarrum taunted him from his throne.

Arthur was no physician but he knew most if not all of his ribs where broken, his right arm definitely was, it had lost all feeling ages ago, his face was purple from the amount of hits he took and he would be almost unrecognisable to most people, he was only eighteen, nearly nineteen he didn't even know why his father had sent him on this quest, if the Sarrum needed aid it should have been the king himself who left not a prince in training, but Arthur knew the ego his father possessed , to him in his mind his son could handle anything , well if he saw the state he was in know his father would probably disown him .

After his daily beating all Arthur could do was sit in his cell and hope for help, the strange dream he had a few days ago of Morgana and a large eared fellow had brought his hopes up he didn't know why but it did, but know a few days later the only thought going through his head was of his darling Gwen, as he closed his eyes trying to get any sleep he could.

_Back to present…._

All four of them had been immobilised by the sight of six children hanging above the entrance of Amatas castle, Merlin and Morgana where especially affected, these where children, children who would never get to laugh or play again just because they possessed Magic. But while they were all in shock it was Percival, Percival the near giant of a man who had tears falling freely down his face because as he had looked over the body's he spotted a small girl hanging at the end, he recognised her immediately it was a druid girl Ella who had gone missing from one of the camps he had lived in. she had been so full of life and innocence that the very thought of someone doing this to her made his blood boil but as he wiped the tears from his eyes he knew he had a job to do , every part of him wanted to tear The Sarrum apart but he knew that prince Arthur needed his help so he had to be strong, so it was him who pushed them on forward .

"We have a job to do, we mourn the dead when Arthur is safe" Percival said in a commanding tone

Morgana, Merlin and Gwaine all wanted to comment on how he could be so emotionless at a time like this, but all of them stopped when they noticed how red Percival's eyes where they knew he was affected just us much as them, so they nodded and slowly started walking to the door.

They had to walk slowly due to Merlin and Morgana being around eighty years old at the moment but when they did get to the door they were surprised by how there were no guards.

"Gwaine why is there no guards" said Morgana "and how do we get in?"

Gwaine's cheeky smile returned and as he looked at Morgana "There are Guards just not outside the door, no one's stupid enough to attempt what where doing" he then winked at her and said "and we get in by knocking"

Gwaine rattled his fist on the iron door; nothing seemed to happen for a while as they stood there awkwardly, Merlin and Morgana still tied up and old and Gwaine and Percival dressed as Amata guards. Gwaine was about to knock again but was stopped by a hatch in the door opening and a gruff man's face looking straight out at them.

"What have we got here then" said the man as he eyed the group up

Percival stepped forward grabbing Merlin and Morgana by the neck

"Caught two more sorcerers' for the Sarrums dungeons" Percival said with as much venom as he could

The man started to chuckle darkly before shutting the hatch door, they could hear muffled talking before someone shouted to open the gates, mechanisms could be heard moving with chains being pulled as the iron doors slowly opened… there really was no going back know .

As Merlin and Morgana where slowly ushered through the iron doors they entered a large courtyard with a stone path leading straight through it, on either side of the path where some of the Sarrums men as soon as they entered, the room had gone deathly quiet with all of The Sarrums men staring straight at them .

Gwaine and Percival both kept moving, pushing Merlin and Morgana along as they made their way along the path, while they were walking abuse was hurled at the two magic users.

"You're going to rot in here scum"

"When The Sarrums through with you you'll wish he killed you quick"

The insults where continued until they got to the end of the path but before they could walk through they were suddenly stopped by a voice

"oi soldiers"

Gwaine and Percival both turned round to a guard who appeared to be better dressed then the others , he was nearly as tall as Percival but where Percival was all muscle this guy didn't look as though he'd ever missed a meal , he was probably higher ranked then the others .

"Bring those two pieces of filth hear a minute" the Guard said causing Merlin and Morgana to gulp nervously at the same time.

Both Gwaine and Percival did as they were told trying to keep up the good soldier act as they lead the aged Merlin and the aged Morgana to the man.

The Guard eyed them both up before stroking Morganas wrinkled face causing her to flinch.

"You know" the guard whispered in Morgana ear "I reckon you were a right looker years ago" the man's breath trailed down Morganas neck before he raised his voice" me and the boys would have used you up good , and I reckon you would of loved every second of it"

This caused every one of the guards in the room to laugh; but Merlin couldn't take someone talking to Morgana like that, not when someone was saying things like that about someone so special to him. Forgetting he had magic, forgetting his hands were tied behind his arms he lunged at the man catching him in the nose with his wrinkled forehead.

The guard's nose exploded from Merlin's blow causing a deathly silence. Morgana couldn't help but fall for Merlin even more at his attempt at defending her honour even though it was the wrong thing to do.

As the Guard touched his know broken nose and tasted the blood trickling down his face, his anger hit an all-time high, and he grabbed Merlin kneeing him hard in the ribs before grabbing his wrinkled face.

" you just made the worst mistake of your life old man" he snarled in Merlin's face before punching him hard on the cheekbone knocking Merlin to the floor , the crack that had come from the blow was a sure sign of his cheekbone cracking , the guard then finished it by booting Merlin in the ribs .

Merlin couldn't breathe, and he was sure he was losing conciseness the only thing keeping him from passing out was the sound of Morganas screams.

"Pick him up and take them to the dungeons, I'm going to enjoy watching him hang" the guard ordered

Gwaine and Percival nodded as they picked Merlin up off the floor and started to pull both him and Morgana in the directions of the dungeons.

They kept going through different corridors the place was like a maze but lucky for them Gwaine had spent enough time being thrown in the dungeons that they knew they were going the right way. It was nothing like the grand halls of Camelot, it was dark mouldy and had no warmth to it. Uther may have been as harsh on magic as The Sarrum but at least he saw to it that he lived in luxury like most kings did, The Sarrum seemed to live like the filth he was.

As they were walking Merlin was struggling to breath, he had a feeling the kick to the ribs had shattered a couple of them, it would have been bad enough in his normal body but being aged was making it ten times worse . It didn't help that Morgana kept giving him the most worried looks , he needed to grin and bear it until he could change back into his younger self at least then his body could handle the pain better .

They eventually made it to the door that held the stair case that led down to the dungeons, after a quick nod to the guards at the door Gwaine and Percival pulled the injured Merlin and Morgana through the door and down the stairs and hopefully towards Arthur .

"You hanging in there Merlin" Gwaine whispered in Merlin's ear as the made their way down the stair case

Merlin could only nod as they made it into the dungeons; both Merlin and Morgana shot each other a look, the dungeons looked identical to the one in their dream, in theory it meant Arthur should be in the last cell at the end.

They all walked in silence as they made their way along the path in the dungeons, there was cells lining each side some of them containing scared looking men and woman who looked under fed, all of them looked as though they had been beaten badly and where not far from death.

The path seemed to go on for ever and it wasn't until they came to a heavily guarded cell that they knew it was Arthurs, there was at least five guards surrounding his cell, it seemed like The Sarrum only cared about his trophy prisoner and not the many others that littered the cells in the dungeon.

They kept moving towards the guarded cell, but as they were moving Gwaine and Percival pulled out two small daggers and slowly cut the ropes binding Merlin and Morgana's hands.

"Alright you two wait here, me and Percival can take it from here" said Gwaine who had lost all of his playful tone.

Merlin and Morgana stood there as they watched Gwaine and Percival marched towards the guards surrounding Arthur's cell.

"Hey buddy" Gwaine said clapping his hand on the closest guards shoulder "you see my friend over there" Gwaine said pointing to Percival

As soon as the guard looked towards Percival, Gwaine pulled his dagger out putting it straight through the guard's throat.

"Sorry man my hand slipped" Gwaine quipped before the other four guards charged them, as one of them lunged for gwaine he was stopped be an enormous pair of arms circle his neck , the sound of Percival breaking the guards neck even sent shivers down Gwaines spine.

They had taken two down mostly by surprise but with only two small daggers and three guards to finish off the odds weren't looking too good for Gwaine and Percival. As the three guards attempted to make there move though, to Gwaine and Percival's surprise the guards where flung back hard against the very cell they were Guarding knocking them out cold. They turned around in surprise to see the aged Merlin and Morganas eyes pure gold

"You do realise we have magic right you two" Morgana said with an icy glare "it would of saved so much time but you had to go play hero"

Gwaine and even Percival's face turned a bright shade of red, they didn't know why they forgot, maybe it was because they were a little older then both Merlin and Morgana that they felt a slight duty to protect them.

"Come on let's get Arthur, we need him out of here as soon as possible" said a breathless Merlin, being old with broken ribs would do that to you

They moved towards the know unguarded cell and peered in, what they saw caused Morgana to gasp , Arthur had always been there for her in Camelot he had been like a brother to her and to see him like she was now ,it was something that made her blood boil . Arthur was lying half naked, battered and bruised with the marks looking recent obviously The Sarrum had been having his fun with Arthur.

She was about to slam the door open and inspect his wounds but she was pulled back by Merlin's bony hand before she could.

"Remember Morgana" Merlin whispered in her ear "He can't know who we are so don't give anything away"

Morgana nodded and made her way to the door of the cell; she felt her magic flow and used the spell Merlin used to open the door to the dragons cave.

"æbæremorþ" and with it her eyes flash pure gold and the door to the cell shuddered open , Morgana rushed to the injured Arthur who could barely keep his eyes open .

"Arthur stay awake where getting you out of here" Morgana said with emotion evident in her voice.

Arthur didn't know what was going on, for some reason he could here an old woman's voice but it sounded so familiar. He tried as hard as he could to see who it was, but it was a struggle just to keep his eyes open.

"_Morgana"_

Morgana turned to Merlin as she heard his voice run through her mind

"_Morgana you're going to have to try healing him, even in my father's book there wasn't much on healing so it's down to you"_

Morgana's wrinkled face knitted in confusion, what made Merlin think she could heal him if he couldn't?

Merlin smiled a little before saying aloud "The spell you used on me the first time you met me"

It finally clicked in Morganas head what Merlin meant, the spell the lady of the lake Freya had taught her years ago.

"_But Merlin, that spell only seemed to heal the wildlife around you, not you" she sent back into Merlin's head _

Merlin let out a small laugh before sending back " _actually Morgana you brought me back from being unconscious I just didn't want to see my attackers face" _he then gave her a small grin sending her another thought " _I'm glad I opened my eyes though , otherwise I would of missed out on a beautiful sight"_

Morgana blushed furiously at Merlin's comment before sending back _"you're not too bad yourself Merlin" _causing Merlin to go almost the same colour as Morgana.

Know Gwaine wasn't usually a slow person, well at least he didn't think he was but he was starting to get a little worried about Merlin and Morgana they had been staring at each other for ages and both of their faces had gone a bright red, _maybe they've over exerted there magic _he thought _or maybe they were both ill _

Percival was getting a little bored they needed to get Arthur out and here they were waiting for Merlin and Morgana to finish their private conversation in there head, Percival knew what they were doing from living with the druids for so long, so many times people would laugh for no reason or become embarrassed around him when nothing had been said.

When Merlin and Morgana had finally finished their conversation Morgana turned to Arthur and placed her withered old hand over his forehead.

"I hope this works" Morgana whispered, before she felt her magic start to build inside her though she grabbed Merlin with her free hand

"béanléaga fæger béanléaga béor" as the words left her mouth her eyes turned pure gold and her magic shot through her

Gwaine and Percival didn't know what to say as they saw All of Arthurs injuries heal; he looked as though a hand had never been laid on him , they were also surprised when they heard Merlin gasp and saw the marks the guard had inflicted on him heal up as well.

Arthur didn't know what had just happened, he had just felt the most amazing feeling shoot through his body and as he opened his eyes he saw a familiar old woman looking down at him, he didn't know where he recognized her from but he was sure he did. He would remember the face though, because whoever this person was had healed him in his time of need, it was his last thought as he drifted back off into unconsciousness.

"Arthur, Arthur" Morgana said as she slapped his face trying to get him to wake up "whys he unconscious again" she said in a worried tone

"I've seen this before" Percival said getting Morganas attention "when a druid healer would help someone without magic ,there body wouldn't be used to the magic so they would lose consciousness for a while as it adapted , he's fine Morgana it'll just be a while before he wakes up"

"But we need him awake so you can get him out, you can't just carry him out of here it'll attract attention" Merlin pondered almost to himself

This caused the surprisingly quite Gwaine to perk up

"Oh my dear Merlin don't you see? it's perfect" Gwaine said with a smile

"What do you mean?" asked a confused Merlin

"Do you know that I've probably spent more time being carried out of pubs drunk, then I have walking sober" Gwaine said in a voice that seemed proud of the fact .

"What's your point Gwaine" Percival added

Gwaine shook his head and smiled "oh children it's simple, we dress Arthur up in one of the knocked out guards uniforms and then giant over here" he said pointing to Percival "throws the princess over his shoulders and we simply walk out the front door telling anyone who asks that the guy over our shoulders can't handle his mead, and that where taking him home… its perfect"

With none of them having any better ideas they agreed, they needed him out of here and safe, even though Gwaine is a drunken idiot his plan wasn't too bad.

When everyone agreed to his plan Gwaine rushed over to one of the knocked out guards and started to remove his clothes.

"Does anyone find it weird that he seems so eager to take that guy's clothes off?" Merlin said as he watched Gwaine try to pull off the guard's armoured trousers.

Both Morgana and Percival nodded with a disturbed look on their faces.

After dressing the unconscious Arthur in Amatas guards clothes and locking the knocked out guards in one of the cells, Gwaine and Percival where ready to get Arthur to safety.

Percival threw Arthur over his shoulder before walking over to Merlin

"Good luck and I hope we meet again" Percival said while surprising Merlin by pulling him into a one armed hug.

The warlock nodded before saying "it's been a pleasure Percival, please get Arthur to safety"

As Percival turned to say goodbye to Morgana he was surprised when she gave him a kiss on the cheek, seeing as though Morgana was around eighty it was kind of like being kissed by your grandma but he appreciated the gesture anyway.

"Thank you Percival" Morgana said with an appreciative smile causing Percival to return a smile of his own.

It was now Gwaine's turn to bid them goodbye, he pulled them both into a hug while whispering in there ear

"You stay safe you two I expect to meet you in Camelot's tavern when you return…. I know it's where I'll be anyway" he then pulled away and gave them a cheeky wink causing both Merlin and Morgana to laugh.

And before they knew it they had left, leaving it down to just the two of them, Merlin pulled out the antidote Gaius had made for them and took a swig before passing the rest to Morgana who downed the final drops. It was a strange feeling going from eighty to seventeen but it had given Merlin and Morgana a new found respect for people like Gaius, he must be at least one hundred they didn't know how he could take creaking bones and being out of breath all the time.

When they had finally finished changing fully back to their younger selves they pulled each straight other into a loving hug.

Merlin pulled Morgana back from the hug and gently stroked her cheek

"Are you ready for this Morgana?" he said softly "because it's just us two now, you know you can be honest"

Morgana looked straight into his piercing blue eyes and nodded

"I'm ready Merlin, it's just that"

"It's just what Morgana?" Merlin questioned

Morgana sighed and looked at the floor "it's just that I've….. I've only just found you I can't stand the thought of anything going wrong know" she said as her eyes started to water " I mean all my life I've been alone I mean I had my parents but they were taken away from me , I have Gwen but she'll never understand me Properly" she then looked up and gave Merlin a watery smile " but then I end up hitting a random stranger with a piece of wood and it ends up turning out said stranger is everything I've been looking for and I'm not ready to give that up"

Merlin gently cupped Morganas face in his hands and looked straight into her emerald green eyes, eyes that showed nothing but worry.

"Morgana nothing will happen" Merlin said with a determination "where going to save that dragon egg and then were going to go back home, back to Camelot" he then rested his forehead against hers and whispered "and where going back together because I don't want to lose you ever, being hit around the head by you is turning out to be the best thing that's happened to me"

Morgana let out a small laugh at that

"And Morgana we both need to get back because I would love to take you on a date sometime" he said giving her a wink

"And who says ill accept hmmm Merlin, you know I have loads of Uthers suitors lined up to take me out not some lanky physicians apprentice" Morgana replied with a playful smirk

Merlin started to laugh before pulling her into a long kiss

As soon as Merlin's lips touched hers Morgana sighed in content, when Merlin pulled away ending the kiss , Morgana didn't know why but a noise almost like a growl come from her in annoyance about how short it was .

Merlin laughed at her annoyance before taking her hand in his

"We best get moving" he said but before he moved Morgana stopped him

"Before we go Merlin, promise me…..promise me nothing bad will happen"

Morgana knew she shouldn't be saying that, but she had a feeling deep in her gut that something bad was going to happen but she just didn't know what.

Merlin looked at Morganas worried face, he truly didn't know if anything bad was going to happen but he needed to give her confidence , needed to make her believe in herself so he nodded

"I promise Morgana"

They stared at each other both knowing that they couldn't really promise anything, but they needed to get out of the dungeons before The Sarrum was alerted of Arthurs prison break.

"So Morgana… are you ready to rob a Sarrum?"

**A/N basically done with the next chapter so expect it soon in The Great Amatas robbery part three where Morgana gets very anrgy **


	13. The Great Amatas robbery part three

**A/N hello everyone, here's chapter thirteen I hope you like it, thank you for all your review, favourites and follows. I have no Beta so any mistakes are my own. This chapter was meant to be part of the last one but it was going on too long. Some parts I'm not sure is the best I've ever wrote so sorry about that ;) **

_Previously …._

"_We best get moving" he said but before he moved Morgana stopped him_

"_Before we go Merlin, promise me…..promise me nothing bad will happen" _

_Morgana knew she shouldn't be saying that, but she had a feeling deep in her gut that something bad was going to happen but she just didn't know what. _

_Merlin looked at Morganas worried face, he truly didn't know if anything bad was going to happen but he needed to give her confidence , needed to make her believe in herself so he nodded _

"_I promise Morgana"_

_They stared at each other both knowing that they couldn't really promise anything, but they needed to get out of the dungeons before The Sarrum was alerted of Arthurs prison break._

"_So Morgana… are you ready to rob a Sarrum?"_

**The Great Amatas robbery : part three**

_Chapter thirteen_

Gwaine couldn't believe it had worked; they had saved the princess by faking he was a lightweight drinker. He and Percival had walked through the castle and past so many guards and none of them had realised that Percival was carrying the prince over his shoulder. The only time they were asked what was wrong with him, was when they walked through the area the large guard had assaulted Merlin in. All Gwaine had to answer was that he couldn't handle his mead; the guards started laughing and told them to get the pansy home. When they had gotten out of the castle they had made their way straight for the stables of Amatas .When they finally made it to the stables Gwaine knocked out the stable hand while Percival retrieved some horses. As soon as they were ready they the shot out of the stables on their horses not looking back, not until Amatas was long gone. Although while they were doing this, they both had the same thought running through their minds _I hope Morgana and Merlin make it._

_Back in amatas dungeon…_

"So Morgana… are you ready to rob a Sarrum?"

Morgana looked at Merlin and his out stretched hand, she wish she had his confidence. The plan so far had gone perfectly, Arthur was safe and they were finally ready to make there move for the dragon egg. But Morgana just couldn't shake this feeling that something bad was going to happen, everything had gone to well. But she knew there was no going back; being magic she couldn't take the idea of one of her kind, even in egg form being left in the clutches of someone like The Sarrum. She had been to enough feasts in his honour whenever he visited Camelot; it was basically a competition between him and Uther about who had killed more Sorcerers that month.

_God would Uther would be pissed if he found out one was living under his nose _Morgana thought, she finally took Merlin's hand and nodded in agreement it was time to rob a Sarrum.

They slowly made their way out of the dungeon the same way they had in their joint dream. It was there only way of knowing where to go, well until they started hearing the same whisper they had in their dream.

"Emery's" ….. "Le Fay"

They both looked at each other and nodded, in the dream the whisper had turned out to be the dragon egg leading them straight towards it. So they slowly followed the whisper until they came to a long corridor, the only light coming from the many torches hanging along the wall. They stopped suddenly when they heard laughter coming from around the corner at the end of the corridor.

Merlin quickly raised and lowered his hand letting his magic run through him, his eyes turned pure gold and the torches fire extinguished before his eyes putting the corridor into complete darkness just as two guards came around the corner.

Morgana worriedly grabbed for Merlin's hands in the darkness, when she found it she interlocked their fingers calming herself down. She had never been good with darkness, when she was younger and her parents were missing she had spent a long time alone in her rundown hovel. Only ever feeling safe when in the light , when it was night time the only feeling she ever felt was the feeling of being alone and venerable and that feeling had never left her even when in Camelot, even when she knew the castle was full of people . But for some reason, just a touch, just something as simple as Merlin holding her hand calmed any problem she seemed to have. She knew he was special. Before she could comment on him turning the torches off, they both heard the voices of two guards.

"Who did that?" one of the voices shouted

"I don't know, but come on let's check it out" the other shouted back

Morgana and Merlin quickly put their backs against the wall trying not to make a sound. They could hear the guards running along the corridor, their chainmail making noise as they ran. As soon as they past Merlin he pulled Morgana gently by the hand and started to walk along the dark corridor. They turned at the end and found themselves in another corridor, but they knew this corridor from their dream, they knew what lied at the end of it. They quickened there pace to an urgent jog, Morgana was glad she had worn easy moving clothes and not one of her many expensive dresses otherwise jogging would have been out of the question. They eventually made it to the end of the corridor and stopped at what they saw, the heavily made iron door of The Sarrums vaults.

Merlin and Morgana sent each other a small smile at making it this far before Merlin raised his hand over the vault door locks.

"æbæremorþ" as Merlin whispered the incantation the door creaked but wouldn't open , they both started to worry when he kept trying only for the same thing to happen . They both stood there not knowing what to do before Merlin turned to Morgana with a hopeful smile on his face

"It's not like the small locks we've opened before Morgana so" he held his hand out for her to take before saying with determination "we try it together"

Morgana nodded and they both said the incantation at the same time

"æbæremorþ"

As both their eyes turned pure gold the door burst open allowing them into The Sarrums vaults.

They both took a deep breath and entered; they were met by vast riches on ever side of them. They both looked in wonder at the amount of golden objects and jewels that covered the vaults but just like the dream they had they could feel the pull of the magical objects that lay further ahead.

"back in the Ealdor, our family lived on maybe ten gold coins a week" Merlin looked at Morgana with a sad smile "and that was on a good week, this here, even just a small percentage of It could of kept us going for years" said Merlin, it had always been a struggle living in a small village. If food was short which a lot of the time it was, they would have to venture in to esitiers town square. Cenred had hiked up the taxes so regularly that everything would get more expensive.

"I know what you mean Merlin" Morgana said as she looked to be in deep thought "When I was on the move with my parents we had to scrape by a lot as well" Morgana smiled as she remember something "But my Mother always said that it wasn't about how much you had and what possessions you owned, it was about the person you where and how you where remembered"

Merlin gave a small laugh before saying "you know my mother used to say something similar"

Morgana smiled before they started moving again, as they passed the section of riches they moved into the part that held the magical objects. But as they made their way into the magical section of the vault they both felt a strange sensation go through their bodies causing them to fall to their knees.

"Merlin I feel weird, did you feel that?" Morgana said with worry in her voice

Merlin took in a deep breath and pulled himself to his feet. He then took Morganas hand and helped her up.

"I felt it to Morgana something's not right" Merlin looked around nervously before turning to Morgana "We need to keep moving, I don't know what just happened but we need to get that egg and get out of here fast" said Merlin , he didn't know what had just happened but he didn't feel right like something was missing.

Morgana nodded, worry obvious on her face something defiantly felt wrong. They both started moving quicker through the vault.

They eventually came to a large golden podium where the vault ended, it was pure gold and would have cost a fortune, and it had beautiful patterns carved into it including two dragons flying towards each other. But it was what stood at the top of the podium that was the real treasure the warlock and witch where after , it was a large pure white egg that contained the life of something precious , the life of a dragon .

Merlin and Morgana rushed forward both uncertain about how to handle the egg. But as Merlin put his two hands around it he was surprised about the texture, it was rock solid almost fossilised. He picked it up and passed it to Morgana for her to see. Morgana couldn't believe how solid it was, it was as if she was trailing her hand along the stone walls of Camelot.

"So when giving birth, female dragons like dropping bricks" Merlin said with a smirk trying to stifle a childish giggle

Morgana didn't know why Merlin was joking when they needed to move, it made it worse how bad the joke was usually he was funny but this wasn't his best material.

Morgana shot Merlin a glare "This isn't the time for jokes Merlin we've got to move" Morgana said in a slightly annoyed tone

Merlin nodded in understanding, it was something he had always done since he was young, tried to joke when he was nervous.

"It didn't help that the joke was terrible" Morgana said with a small smirk as they turned around from the altar with the egg firmly in Morganas grip. But before they could move something stopped them in their tracks it was the sound of clapping.

They both swallowed nervously as five heavily armed guards came into view led by a small overweight man, who was clapping. The man couldn't have been much taller than five foot but looked like a man who could terrorise most people.

Merlin had an idea who he was but when he looked towards Morgana it confirmed it as she whispered in fear "The Sarrum".

The Sarrum eventually stopped clapping and looked Merlin and Morgana over.

"I do applaud you for breaking into my vaults and rescuing Prince Arthur and I'm glad I made such an impression on you Morgana" The Sarrum said with a smirk, before he moved forward and gently stroked Morganas faced.

Morgana instantly tried to attack him with her magic but nothing seemed to happen. She looked over a Merlin who appeared to be trying the same thing without result as well.

The Sarrum noticed what they were trying to do; he had seen it on the countless faces of the sorcerers he had killed. He just couldn't believe of all people Morgana Pendragon had magic.

The Sarrum started laughing darkly before giving Merlin and Morgana an evil grin.

"I can't believe it" The Sarrum said while shaking his head and smiling evilly "I had my suspicions it was a magic user who had broken into my vaults, but when I saw who it was I thought I was wrong….. But this, this is just priceless. Uther Pendragon is harbouring a witch" he turned to Morgana like a giddy child an asked "does he knows? Please tell me he doesn't"

Morgana shook her head no causing the Sarrum to start laughing again when he eventually stopped he looked at Merlin and Morgana smiling as if they were friends , before they knew what was happening he looked towards his guards who nodded and surrounded them pulling two pairs of metal chains out . The guards pushed them to their knees before pulling their arms behind the backs and locking the metal chains around their wrists. They were bound and unable to use their magic, both of them where helpless know. As they looked up towards the smiling Sarrum he started talking again.

"Shall I tell you two a little story ?" before Merlin or Morgana could reply he continued " When I acquired that dragon egg your holding there I knew it was valuable. I knew I couldn't let anyone magically get a hold of it so I came up with an idea. I befriended a powerful sorcerer telling him I had a change of heart about magic and I needed help. After I eventually persuaded him to come to Amatas I told him about the egg, I told him I was worried about it falling into someone's hands who would only use it for evil" The sarrum smirked before continuing "stupid bastard, he actually come up with a spell for me that would render someone's magic useless when they got into a certain part of my vault"

So that was what had happened to them Merlin and Morgana thought, the strange feeling earlier was there magic being blocked.

"So that's why your powerless, also the chains I placed around your wrist block magic as well" The Sarrum then turned and whispered something to one of his guards who nodded obviously agreeing to whatever was said . The Sarrum turned around and starting talking again but this time more agressivly "but do you want to know what my favourite part of the story is, because it really is the best bit. You want to know what happened to the sorcerer. As he thought we were friends he accepted a bed for the night and do you know what I did?" when neither of them replied he got down at eye level with Morgana pulling her face close to his " do you want to know what I did Morgana ….. Do you want to know" he was almost shouting in her ear now.

"What" she croaked out with tears in her eyes

" I cut his fucking throat while he slept and watched him bleed out" he whispered in her ear before he stood up and moved back in front of his guards who hadn't even flinched throughout this confrontation.

" so I think it's time this came to an end don't you" he smiled sadistically " you see Morgana your worth something , I lost Arthur but at least I gained Uthers ward and after where done with you and your all used up, we'll send you back to Camelot don't worry about that" he then turned to Merlin " but your boyfriend here Morgana , well I'll let you off for trying to steal from me as where such good friends but him he needs to be punished for trying to steal what's mine"

It happened so fast that neither Merlin nor Morgana registered it straight away, it wasn't until Merlin looked down and noticed a sword being pulled out of his chest that he felt a red hot burning sensation run through his body. He slowly watched as blood heavily flowed from where one of The Sarrums guards had just put a sword through him. It was becoming hard to breath and his vision was becoming blurry, he tried his hardest he really did but he just couldn't hold on as he lost consciousness his last thought was of Morgana and how much he would miss her.

Morgana heart shattered into pieces as she looked at Merlin lying in a pool of his own blood, everything around her faded out apart from Merlin. She didn't even here the cackling laughter coming from The Sarrum and his men because all she felt was numb, someone had killed the only thing she had in this world that meant something.

"You promised" she whispered as tears started to run down her face "you promised nothing bad would happen that we would be together. That you would help me find my sister, that I wouldn't be alone"

As she poured her heart out to Merlin's limp body, emotions ran through her and all the pain and sorrow of losing Merlin built up inside her until she couldn't take anymore and started to scream at him in anger.

"You're not dead" she shouted as tears stained her face

The Sarrum and his guards had stopped laughing as they felt a chill run through the air.

"You're not leaving me" Morgana screamed, and when she did her eyes turned pure gold and the temperature dropped dramatically and the chains that bound her almost exploded off her wrists.

"This isn't right" The Sarrum whispered in fear taking a step back his guards doing the same.

"I can't be alone Merlin I can't" Morgana was shouting louder every time, her magic flowing through her at an alarming rate. Everything in the room had now started to shake, things where flying off the walls and crashing hard to the ground.

"How is this possible, the spell was meant to stop magic" The Sarrum shouted almost to himself

"I need you Merlin, come back to me please" Morgana shouted again, this time cracks ruptured along the floors and walls of the Vault.

Morgana then fell beside Merlin and everything in the room went silent as Morgana gently stroked the hair of Merlin's now deathly pale body, silently sobbing to herself.

The Sarrum took this for an opportunity and turned to his guards

"Quickly men attack her know!" he ordered but none of them moved

"Well what are you" The Sarrum stopped talking as he turned back and saw a very pissed off looking Morgana Pendragon who's eyes where pure gold , something he had never seen before on the many magic users he had killed . For the first time The Sarrum truly was scared.

As Morgana sat there stroking her hand through Merlin's hair, she finally registered the voice of the man who had took Merlin away from her. Darkness fell over Morgana and it felt as though ice was running through her veins. She needed to kill him; she needed to see the light go out in his eyes just as she had seen Merlin's. She got to her feet and let her emotions take her and with a flick of her wrist she snapped all of the guards surrounding The Sarrums necks.

As The Sarrum watched his guards fall to the floor dead only one thought went through his mind and that was to run but as he tried to make a break for it he was flung up against the wall unable to move.

Morgana stood looking emotionless at The Sarrum as her magic held him up against the wall. She had never had this much control over her magic and she knew it was down to how she was feeling. As she looked at the face of the man she was about to kill, she felt nothing but pure hatred.

"Look Morgana we can't sort this out right, I won't even tell any off your family I promise I won't tell any of the Pendragons about your magic" The Sarrum pleaded

Morgana cocked her head to the side and gave an emotionless laugh "I care nothing of the Pendragons and my family's dead" she replied darkly

"I can give you anything you want Morgana, you can have all my gold you'll never go poor" The Sarrum was begging know

"Can you give me back the man that I love" she said her voice finally breaking, she hadn't even told him she loved him yet she had assumed it was too early to say it but she wouldn't get the chance know.

The Sarrum stayed silent which made Morgana even angrier

"I'm going to kill you, not just because you killed Merlin but for the countless over lives you took because of something you didn't understand" Morgana shouted at him

" And I would do it again and again so go on get on with" and before The Sarrum could finish his sentence Morgana flicked her wrist and watched his neck snap and his body fall to the floor.

Morgana stared at the six people she had killed and felt no remorse and no guilt, she just felt empty. She slowly dragged herself over to Merlin and laid her head down on his cold shoulder.

"Please don't leave me Merlin; please don't leave me because I love you" Morgana whispered in his ear.

And as the sun rose everything was quit in the kingdom of Amatas .

**A/N I hope you liked it, poor Morgana **


	14. A Dragon Lord

**A/N hello everyone thank you for the reviews from the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. It does jump back and forth different places and at one point time so I hope it's not too confusing. Ps also have no Beta so my mistakes are my own sorry**

_Previously…. "I'm going to kill you, not just because you killed Merlin but for the countless over lives you took because of something you didn't understand" Morgana shouted at him _

" _And I would do it again and again so go on get on with" and before The Sarrum could finish his sentence Morgana flicked her wrist and watched his neck snap and his body fall to the floor._

_Morgana stared at the six people she had killed and felt no remorse and no guilt, she just felt empty. She slowly dragged herself over to Merlin and laid her head down on his cold shoulder._

"_Please don't leave me Merlin; please don't leave me because I love you" Morgana whispered in his ear. _

_And as the sun rose everything was quit in the kingdom of Amatas ._

**A Dragonlord**

_Chapter 14_

_Two days before the events of the Amatas robbery in the lands of Gawant …_

He knew what had been calling him, what had awoken him from his sleep. It was the same soft whisper of his name that he had countlessly heard many years ago; it was the whisper of an unhatched dragon egg. Being a dragon lord Balinor knew his duty to the dragons and the idea of there being more he knew he had to take a chance and follow it; he wouldn't let the dragons die out. He had moved from place to place since he fled his family in the Ealdor. They were everything to him and he hoped they were safe. He longed to see them again , to see his wife and to see his son but he knew they were endanger with him there and he couldn't ever risk Uther finding them. He just hoped that wherever this dragon egg led him that it wasn't going to lead him anywhere Uther had spies. So he packed his things and started his journey, he called on his dragon lord ability and followed the call of the unhatched egg.

_Kingdom of Amatas after the Sarrums death….._

Merlin could see a bright light ahead and he couldn't help but walk towards it. When he eventually reached it, the light started to become brighter around him. Merlin shielded his eyes as the light became too bright and before he knew what was happening, he collapsed to his knees until he eventually passed out.

Merlin woke suddenly with a sharp gasp of breath, as his eyes opened he had to squint as he looked upon the blistering sun. He didn't know why he was on his back and he didn't know where he was, well that was until he pushed himself up to a sitting position. As he looked around his surroundings, he recognized it as one of Ealdors many meadows he loved to spend his hours in.

A small smile appeared on his face as he took in all the different smells that assaulted his nostrils, he couldn't really describe the smell the only word he could come up with was _home_. He didn't know why he was here. _I must have fell asleep _Merlin thought to himself as he got to his feet. As he brushed the dirt of his trousers he decided to make his way home, his mother was probably wondering where he got to.

As he turned around he jumped back in surprise as he saw his childhood best friend Will standing a few feet away smiling at him.

"God Will you scared me" Merlin said as he caught his breath

"Hello Merlin" said Will as he continued to smile at his friend

As Merlin eyes studied Will he finally noticed what Will was wearing, gone where his usual peasant clothes he wore. They were replaced by an amazingly white pair of trousers, and a matching white top. The material looked to be the finest of silk, how Will had acquired these clothes Merlin had no idea but his friend looked great. Not only was he dressed well but he just looked healthy in general.

" Will where did you get those clothes" Merlin smirked as he said this " who did you rob?"

Will let out a soft chuckle, he really had missed his friend "I didn't rob anyone Merlin" he said giving his friend a small grin.

Merlin eyed his friend, he wasn't going to lie he was a little jealous

"So if you didn't rob those clothes, then where did you get them?" Merlin questioned before adding a little childishly "and where's mine?"

Wills grin turned slowly into a sad smile "I didn't rob these clothes Merlin, there just what I woke up in"

"Woke up in?" Merlin said with a confused face "what do you mean Will?"

Will sighed; he was told he might not remember. He really didn't want to be the one to explain.

"I'm dead Merlin don't you remember?"

Merlin let out a humourless laugh before giving his friend an angry glare

"Don't joke about that Will, it's not funny you no"

Wills facial expression kept dead straight, and Merlin started to worry. Death wasn't something they would ever joke about.

Merlin let out a now nervous laugh and said "let me guess, you're going to say I'm dead next"

"You're not dead Merlin" Will said, but as just as he saw his friend let out a sigh of relief he added "but you're not exactly alive ever"

Merlin's eyes widened "what the hell does that mean? And what's going on Will tell me? It's just a dream right and ill awake in my bed in the Ealdor any moment"

_Wow he really doesn't remember _Will thought to himself, how did he not no.

"Merlin this isn't a dream" Will said softly before pointing to Merlin's chest "don't you remember that Merlin"

"Remember wha…" Merlin stopped as he looked down at his chest, as he looked down at the gaping hole with blood gushing out _how the hell didn't I notice that before _he thought to himself. As he looked at his wound memories started flashing through his mind .He saw Will dying and him killing the bandits who did it, he saw himself leave the Ealdor and then he saw his first ever meeting with Morgana his sweet beautiful Morgana.

"Morgana" Merlin whispered almost breathless as memories flooded in of Morgana, he saw them speaking to the dragon learning of the prophecies and making their way to save Arthur in Amatas .He then saw something that made him smile , he saw their first kiss followed by their rescue of Arthur . But then his breathing started to increase as he remembered there attempt at taking the dragon egg, when the memory of the sword piercing his skin hit him he gasped and grabbed his chest but for some reason the wound had disappeared . Before he could ask Will why, he was assaulted by images he had never seen before. He saw Morgana begging him to wake up, he saw the devastation in her eyes when he didn't, and it was followed by something he wish he hadn't seen , Morgana killing The Sarrum and his guards without even flinching.

When the Memories finally stopped and he remembered everything, Merlin couldn't shake the look Morgana had in her eyes out of his head, he had to get back to her.

" Will I need to get back to Morgana" Merlin said in a worried tone , he had been there when she found out about her parents being killed by Uther and she had gone nearly super nova , he needed to get to her so she didn't end up levelling the castle .

"Calm down Merlin, Morganas fine" Will said calmly as he approached his friend "there's some things we need to talk about before anything else happens"

"Things, what things?" said Merlin with curiosity thick in his voice

Will gave Merlin a cheeky grin as he put his hand on Merlin's shoulder

"Come on Merlin let's take a walk"

_Back in Amatas …_

Morgana hadn't moved. She was currently lying quietly on the floor next to Merlin's cold body. She didn't care if anyone came into the vaults. She would take care of them like she had The Sarrum and she would do it again and again. She had even tried Freyas healing spell on Merlin and nothing happened accept from his wound closing up. He still wasn't breathing and Morgana new he was gone, but she also knew what she was going to do next. She was going to take her revenge on Uther for her parents and then she was going to leave and never be found again. She didn't care of her supposed destiny know, after she had killed Uther Arthur would take the throne and if he apparently was so different then things would change anyway. She was slowly brought out of her dark thoughts by the sound of someone entering the vaults. She slowly stood up guarding Merlin's cold body along with the dragon egg that she planned on giving to Killgarrah before she eventually left Camelot.

_If someone wants to cause problems with me, then they don't deserve to breath _Morgana thought to herself.

When the person finally walked into Morganas view she prepared herself to attack, but she pulled back slightly because whoever it was, it wasn't one of the guards. She couldn't see the persons face as they were wearing a dark hood covering it, the only thing she could make out was the person was male as she could see his long black beard that was greying slightly. For some reason though, she didn't think he was a threat to her.

"Who are you?" Morgana said as threatening as she could

_Back with Merlin and Will….._

"Will earlier you said I'm not dead but I'm not exactly alive ever, I got to ask what the hell am I then "

Will let out a small laugh, when he was given his assignment he asked the same question

"You know I asked the same thing Merlin when I was asked to do this" Wills face turned from playful to serious as he continued "you and Morgana aren't normal Merlin, your powers are beyond the imagination of any sorcerer out there. It's the only reason you're alive at the moment Merlin, your magic is keeping your body from dyeing. But it would take years for you to harness your full potential. And at this moment your magic isn't strong enough to keep your body from eventually giving in."

They continued to walk through the Ealdor meadows as Merlin soaked in what Will was saying but as he did a sobering thought crossed his mind stopping him from moving any further.

"So let me get this straight" Merlin said raising his voice a little "if me and Morgana become powerful enough what's going to happen? Is our magic going to stop us from ever dying? Will we just keep getting older and older never being able to die?" Merlin questioned not knowing what to make of what he was hearing.

Will ran his hands through his hair sighing, he couldn't even comprehend what it would feel like to be told news like this.

"Yes Merlin but you wouldn't age; your magic would keep regenerating your body making it unable to. I'm sorry Merlin my friend I know it's a lot to take in but magic needs you and Morgana, it always will" Will said while giving his friend a sad smile.

Merlin didn't know what to say, it wasn't every day you were told you could eventually become immortal, he had no idea how he was supposed to tell Morgana if he ever got back to his body before his magic gave out.

"There's more I was sent here to tell you Merlin" said Will in an apologetic tone

_Back in the Amatas vaults….._

Balinor had been following the whisper of the un hatched dragon egg for a few days know. The connection to the dragon egg had been getting stronger and stronger so as soon as he arrived in Amatas he had a good idea who possessed the egg. As he made his way towards the whisper, it led him straight to the castle doors. Knowing that it was likely The Sarrum who held the precious egg made his blood boil, in his rage he blasted through the castles iron doors with little trouble. As the guards in the courtyard charged at him, he threw them around with his magic like rag dolls. Balinor was getting the dragon's egg one way or another and some overweight guards weren't going to stop him.

After disposing of any Amatas guards who stood in his way, Balinor had eventually made his way to the vaults. He walked through the vaults slowly encase of any traps set by The Sarrum, but as he slowly made his way through he wasn't prepared for what he saw. It was the Sarrum and five of his guards all lying dead on the floor, but it wasn't what surprised him most, no what surprised him the most was a dishevelled young girl standing protectively in front of the Dragon egg and what Balinor could only assume was a dead body. The girl didn't look sure of what to do but she eventually spoke

"Who are you?" the girl said while giving him an icy glare.

_Back with Merlin and Will….._

"What more could you have to tell me Will, you've already told me that me and Morgana could become immortal if we become too strong what else could you drop on me" Merlin said , he had tried to sound as upbeat as possible but had failed miserably.

Will looked at Merlin with nothing but fear for his friend as he said "Merlin when I was pulled from the afterlife I was transported to a place that was filled with nothing but pure light. After shouting and shouting for someone to help I heard a voice start talking. I had no idea who it was or what they looked like, all I could see was pure white light but when they started talking about you, we'll let's just say I didn't believe what I was hearing. The first part of your destiny is to bring about Albion alongside Prince Arthur but you know that and before you ask, no I don't know the second part whoever they were, they said you weren't ready to no yet." Will licked his lips before continuing "They told me about you being stabbed, and they sent me here for two reasons, the first is a warning Merlin. Uther is the main threat to magic there's no doubt about that but there are people out there who are dabbling in dark magic Merlin. People you and Morgana need to stop if magic is to ever flourish again"

Merlin stood there for a while deep in thought, what he had heard from Will was hard to take in but he knew he needed to be strong for all the innocent people who could lose their lives because of this.

"And what's the other reason they sent you to me Will" asked Merlin

"Well the other reason Merlin is you're dead and at the moment your magic can only keep your body alive for so long." Will then gave his friend a grin and said "so someone has to start your heart again"

"What do you mean by that Will" Merlin said nervously and before he know what was happening Will was poking where his heart would be sending shocks through his body.

" ow stop that Will it's not funny" Merlin said as Will continued to poke him sending shock through his body. What Merlin didn't realise was he was gradually fading away.

"I'll miss you Merlin, you truly where the best friend I ever had" said Will as he gave Merlin one last jolt before Merlin faded away completely.

_Back in the Amatas vaults_

"Who are you?" Morgana said to the hooded man

"I'm here for the dragon egg, who I am is not of importance" said Balinor , there was no way he was going to give away his name for all he knew she could be connected to Uther .

Just as Morgana was about to reply she heard a gasp of breath come from behind her, she turned around quickly completely forgetting the hooded stranger in the room and rushed straight for Merlin's body .His eyes where still closed and he was still cold but as Morgana put her face near Merlin's she felt something that sent hope shooting through her body, she felt his warm breath on her cheek. She then put her fingers to his throat searching desperately for a pulse and when she found one all be it an incredibly slow pulse she burst into to tears of joy.

"He's alive" Morgana shouted in joy to herself as tears ran down her cheeks, she started to stroke her hands lovingly through his hair.

"I'm going to make you better Merlin you'll see" Morgana muttered to herself

Balinors eyes widened in surprise as he heard the girl talk to herself, _it couldn't be my Merlin _Balinor thought. But as he gradually edged towards the two he instantly recognized the boy who laid on the ground, he hadn't seen him for years but he would know him anywhere.

"My son" Balinor whispered in shock.

**A/N I hoped you enjoyed; I have no idea how powerful Balinor was but I had to make him at least a little badass. It's a little shorter then usual but what can you do .**


	15. I am Morgana Le Fay

**A/N Hello everyone, just want to say thank you for the reviews of the last chapter and I hope you enjoy the next instalment. I've come to realise that this story is going to be huge in length I know how it will finish but we have a long way until then so I hope you stick around**** oh and to srjtts thank you for reminding me about where the idea of shocking Merlin alive come from, when I wrote it, it was bugging the hell out of me I couldn't remember where I recognized the idea from lol **

**I've been ill so I'm sorry about the small wait , I was thinking about killing off Balinor if I'm honest but I've decided he's got potential to be awesome so I'm not . I also want him to become a sort off Father figure to Morgana seeing as though she doesn't have one . **

_Previously…._

"_I'm here for the dragon egg, who I am is not of importance" said Balinor , there was no way he was going to give away his name for all he knew she could be connected to Uther ._

_Just as Morgana was about to reply she heard a gasp of breath come from behind her, she turned around quickly completely forgetting the hooded stranger in the room and rushed straight for Merlin's body .His eyes where still closed and he was still cold but as Morgana put her face near Merlin's she felt something that sent hope shooting through her body, she felt his warm breath on her cheek. She then put her fingers to his throat searching desperately for a pulse and when she found one all be it an incredibly slow pulse she burst into to tears of joy._

"_He's alive" Morgana shouted in joy to herself as tears ran down her cheeks, she started to stroke her hands lovingly through his hair._

"_I'm going to make you better Merlin you'll see" Morgana muttered to herself _

_Balinors eyes widened in surprise as he heard the girl talk to herself, it couldn't be my Merlin Balinor thought. But as he gradually edged towards the two he instantly recognized the boy who laid on the ground, he hadn't seen him for years but he would know him anywhere._

"_My son" Balinor whispered in shock._

**My names MORGANA , Morgana LE FAY**

_Chapter 15_

Balinor stood in shock at seeing his son for the first time in over eleven years unable to move, he stood there watching as a young woman who looked to be the same age as Merlin affectionately run her fingers through his sons hair. He was brought out of his shock when he heard the young girl casting a spell, _so she was magic as well then _Balinor thought.

"béanléaga fæger béanléaga béor" the girl whispered letting her magic flow through her .

Balinor could feel the power radiating from her as she whispered the spell. But there was no reaction from Merlin, powerful the spell was it obviously wasn't the one Merlin needed. Balinor finally spurred into action and slowly walked forward towards Merlin and the dark haired girl.

"I don't know much about healing magic but I don't think that spells going to work" Balinor said as he slowly pulled his hood down and knelt beside a distraught Morgana.

Morgana jumped a little, she had completely forgotten about the hooded man who had also come for the dragon egg. When she heard his voice it was in a soft comforting tone, not of someone who wished her pain. She slowly took her eyes away from Merlin and turned to the mysterious stranger. When she saw he had finally removed his hood she felt instantly at ease for some reason, his long jet black hair flowed over his shoulders and his beard covered most of his face. But some of his features she could make out seemed so familiar to Morgana and when he gave her a reassuring smile, she realised who he reminded her of, it was Merlin_. Must just be coincidence _Morgana thought as her attention went back to Merlin

"Why won't it work, I've healed people before with it" Morgana said as she worriedly looked over Merlin.

"Because it seems your friend here has taken more damage than you can heal" said Balinor, he kept his tone as neutral as he could not giving away how worried he really was for his son.

"How am I meant to be this powerful sorceress and I can't even heal a sword through the chest" Morgana said to herself the worry evident in her voice.

"I don't know how powerful you're meant to be, but very few healers can heal a wound like this effectively" said Balinor

_If only you knew about my destiny you wouldn't be saying that _Morgana thought to herself.

"But lucky for you" Balinor said as an idea crossed his mind "I know someone who could help your friend here"

A look of concern crossed Morgana's face. She didn't know if she could trust this man before her, she didn't even know his name or why he would even want to help. But she had no idea how else to help Merlin.

Seeing the girl's reaction to his offer of help didn't surprise him, but they now both wanted the same thing and that was to get Merlin healed. He needed to build a trust with her.

"What's your name?" Balinor asked in calm voice

Morgana lick her lips nervously and replied "Morgana pen" she stopped herself from finishing. No more would people believe her to be a Pendragon just for Uthers benefit.

"My names Morgana, Morgana Le Fay"

_Le Fay? Where have I heard that before, _Balinor thought to himself. When he couldn't remember where he'd heard it he gave her a small reassuring smile.

"Alright Morgana Le Fay, I know of someone who could help or at least people who could" he said as he slowly got to his feet and took his long black hooded cloak off. "Now Morgana, you're going to want to remove your cloak before we leave as it's covered in blood"

Morgana looked down at herself, he was right she was covered in Merlin's blood. Seeing all of the blood made her worry even more, there was so much of it she had no idea how he had started breathing again. Her heart longed for nothing more than to just see him smile again, so with no other ideas she would have to trust this stranger. She did as he said and quickly removed the cloak. She was then surprised as he passed her his own.

"Put it on Morgana, its cold outside" said Balinor in an almost parental tone, He then turned around and picked up the dragon egg from the altar. After he analysed the egg he let out a small smile, no longer would Killgarrah be the last. He turned back and walked towards Morgana who was now wearing his cloak and handed her the dragon egg.

"You take that Morgana, while I carry Merlin out" Balinor said as he slowly made his way over to Merlin and gently picked his almost lifeless body up.

Just as Balinor started to walk towards the exit of the vaults with his son in his arms he was stopped by Morganas voice.

"Before you even think I would trust you with my Merlin you're going to tell me your name and why you suddenly want to help" said Morgana, she said it with enough threat that she hoped whoever this guy was he would understand her mistrust . She also wasn't sure why she was referring to Merlin as hers _oh who are you kidding Morgana when he wakes up your making him yours _Morgana thought to herself as her lips turned up into a small smirk.

Balinor let out a small smile; it seemed someone was in love with his boy.

"Your Merlin huh" said Balinor as he turned back to Morgana, when she nodded confidently he let out a small chuckle "well I think his mother would have something to say about that"

_Why would he bring up Merlin's mother? _Morgana thought to herself in confusion.

"My name is Balinor" he said with a smile

_Balinor where have I heard that name? _Morgana thought to herself, the name was so familiar but Morgana couldn't quite place it.

"And the reason I want to help is, well Merlin's my son"

It all clicked in Morganas mind, the reason he was here he was a dragon lord he could hatch the egg. Merlin had told her, neither he nor his mother had seen Balinor in years. Before she could reply Balinor had already started moving for the exit.

"Are you coming Morgana?" she heard him shout from the vault doors.

Morgana let a small smile fall on her face, she knew he was powerful from the book he gave Merlin that was full of his spells. It was the first bit of hope shed had for Merlin, maybe Balinor really did know someone who could help, who could bring Merlin back to her.

"Where are we going" Morgana asked as they walked out of the gates of Amatas, she couldn't believe they had just walked straight through the castle. It seemed Balinor had been busy on his way in which had given them a clear walk out.

"Where going to a druid camp I no, it has some powerful healers there" said Balinor, he truly hoped they could help his son, he didn't know what he would do if he was to die.

"The druids?" Morgana questioned "but I thought Uther destroyed most of their settlements"

Balinor sighed, it was true ever since Uther started the war on magic the druids had become a number one priority for him. His magic sparked in anger at just the mere though of Uther Pendragon .

"Yes its true about Uther and the druids" Balinor said with venom in his voice "but this clan is where a lot of the druids head to because it's shielded from anyone who doesn't possess the gift , on my travels I've stopped in many a time"

They carried on walking in silence with Morgana mostly watching Merlin's limp body until something crossed Morgana's mind.

"We have to make a quick de tour Balinor , I have something I need to recover" said Morgana , and before Balinor could reply she had already started walking in a new direction.

Balinor smiled when he saw what Morgana had dug out of the ground where they had stopped, it was his spell book that he had given to his beloved Hunnith to eventually give to his son when he was old enough. But after a while it only brought Balinor pain because the fact of the matter is he should have been the one to give it to him.

Morgana retrieved her satchel she had left near the buried book and carefully put the dragon egg and the spell book inside.

They carried on walking when they eventually reached a wooded area.

"How far is the camp Balinor, Merlin is in need of help now" said Morgana chewing on her lip nervously

"It's about a day's trek Morgana, we just need to keep moving" said Balinor as he kept marching on at a quick pace.

They kept moving; going through winding path's and over hills if Morgana didn't know any better it would seem they were lost. It also didn't help that Balinor barely spoke mostly keeping to short answers to any questions she had. Morgana had started to feel a little nervous around him for some reason, she found herself craving his approval. Subconsciously she hoped he thought she was good enough for his son.

Eventually they stopped in a wooded area that seemed no different from any other place they had passed.

"Where here Morgana" Balinor said as he gently put Merlin's body on the floor.

"How are we here? it looks exactly the same as every other part of this woods we've walked past" Morgana huffed, her heart was breaking every minute Merlin wasn't awake and to top it off her feet where know killing her.

Balinor let out a small chuckle at her childish huff and said "you see only what the druids want you to see Morgana. Take my hand"

Morgana did was she was told and took Balinors hand. He then turned to her and gave her a small smile.

"You ready?"Balinor asked

Morgana nodded in agreement, and then as she heard him mutter ancient words under his breath she felt a rush of his magic shoot through her. What appeared in front of her was nothing short of amazing, the trees that had been in her way had vanished showing hundreds of tents scattered around. There where people walking around as it was Camelot's own town square. Children were running around laughing and playing, all the while using their magic in the open. After Balinor had picked Merlin back up they had started to slowly make the way through this make shift town. Neither Morgana nor Balinor noticed the stares they were receiving from some of the adult druids; they just kept moving only thinking of Merlin's survival.

After traveling past many plain green tents they finally came to a tent much larger than the others. From the outside Morgana could smell the incense and different herbs_ must be one of the healer's tents Balinor had spoken about _Morgana thought.

As Balinor went to enter, Morgana went to follow only to be stopped by Balinor .

"Wait outside for the moment Morgana" Balinor said softly

"But Merlin-." Before she could finish her sentence Balinor interrupted her

"I've known this healer for years Morgana and she's a dear friend, let me explain the situation to her calmly because from what little I know of you Morgana you seem to wear your emotions on your sleeve "said Balinor

"Okay but after" Morgana said in a desperate tone

Balinor gave her a reassuring nod before saying "after I'll ask her to let you in"

But just before he entered the tent he whispered loud enough for Morgana to hear

"I'm glad my son has someone like you in his life Morgana"

He then entered the tent swiftly with Merlin still in his arms. As he entered the tent door he slowly looked around, the inside of it was much the same as he remembered it. Many potions and books where lying about in a mess. It had a bed in the middle for anyone in need of healing. It reminded him a little of his good friend Gaius's chambers , when magic was still aloud they had spent many a night discussing different types of magic . As he looked around the spacious tent his eyes eventually found his grey haired healer friend, her back was to him and it appeared she was reading something.

"Hello Alice"

The old woman spun around and noticed who it was giving him a large warm smile, until she noticed the unconscious young man in his arms. She spun into action quickly, she was an old woman but she seemed to get to her feet in lightning pace. She pointed to the bed in the middle of the room, understanding what she wanted Balinor placed Merlin gently down on the bed.

"What happened to him Balinor" Alice said as she gently checked over Merlin's body.

Balinor sat down beside Merlin and gently took his sons hand in his. He then went about telling Alice what Morgana had told him had happened. Alice listened intently not interrupting Balinor , not until he got to the part about Merlin coming back to life .

"Balinor you realise that isn't normal right" said Alice as she watched Balinor look affectionately over the boy. Before Balinor answered her, Alice's curiosity got the better of her.

"Who is he to you Balinor?"

Balinor let out a small sigh and gave her a weary smile.

"He's my son Alice, and I know it isn't normal. Once your dead you stay dead unless you where to bargain another life" then a small grin tugged at his lips as he continued" but my boy was never normal , some of the things he did as a child even some of the more advanced magic users couldn't do"

He went on to tell her about all the strange things that Merlin had done when he was younger, after he had finished Alice walked around and stood behind Balinor placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"There's something I want to try on him to find out what the problem is, but I'll need the tent to myself to concentrate" said Alice

Balinor didn't want to leave his son but he trusted Alice. He slowly nodded and made his way out of the tent. As he made his way out he was met by a nervous looking Morgana, it appeared she hadn't even moved since he and Merlin entered the tent.

"What did she say? Is he going to be alright" Morgana said biting her lip nervously, the wait outside of tent was agonising for her.

"I'm not sure Morgana ….. Alice said she would try something on him to find out what's wrong, we'll just have to wait" said Balinor.

Morgana didn't know why she started to cry but she did. She had thought she had lost Merlin once and she felt as though she shattered to pieces when it happened. She took the lives off six people in a matter of minutes with a flick off a wrist. Darkness had come over her, a darkness that left the moment she heard Merlin breath again. She couldn't lose him, he had become everything to her and the not knowing what was wrong with him was just too much for Morgana. As the tears trickled down her face she was surprised when she was brought into a comforting hug by Balinor. She pushed her face into his shoulder and continued to cry. When she had finally let all her emotion out Balinor gently stepped back allowing her out of his grasp.

Giving her a small comforting smile Balinor said "let's take a walk, I want to hear about how you and my boy met"

"But what about Merlin" said Morgana who eyes where know puffy and red.

Balinor put a friendly arm around her shoulder and started to lead her away from the tent.

"Don't worry Alice will call for me when she's finished, standing around outside is only going to make us worry more"

So as they walked slowly through the druid camp Morgana told Balinor everything that had happened between her and Merlin since they had met, obviously excluding there passionate embrace in the abandoned barn _not something you tell the boy you likes father _Morgana thought to herself.

Balinor didn't say anything as he listened to Morgana's story; the only reaction he gave was a small nod here and there. His heart started beating nervously when she mentioned she was king Uther's ward, he was nervous for his son if Uther ever found out about his magic. Living in Camelot was a huge risk for him, but he understood Hunnith for sending him to Gaius. But he was also nervous for Morgana if Uther ever found out about her magic, when she told him about what had happened to her parents his blood boiled. He had known Gorlois and Vivienne they were good people, Gorlois had even assisted Gaius in helping him escape. But the bit that truly got him was when she had mentioned Killgarrah and there prophecy. Being a dragon lord and quite a powerful sorcerer, he had heard of the prophecy about Emery's and Le Fay but never in a million years would he have thought Emery's was his son. But when he really thought about it he knew his son was something different and even though he knew Killgarrah was a cryptic bastard, in the years he had known the dragon it seemed like he was never wrong.

After Morgana had told him everything, he eventually opened up to her about his circumstances and why he left the Ealdor and his love for his wife Hunnith. They had been talking for over an hour and in that hour Balinor and Morgana had started to bond, it surprised Balinor how much he wanted to help Morgana anyway he could with her magic. She even got him to consider seeing Hunnith again _Merlin had really picked a good one _here Balinor thought to himself with a smile.

But there conversation was finally interrupted by Alice's voice going through his head.

"_Come to my tent Balinor, I know what's wrong"_

Balinor stopped still and looked at Morgana nervously

"Alice contacted me; she knows what's wrong with Merlin"

**A/N hope you enjoyed, I have the next three chapters planned out so I thought I'd give you a little list of a few things to expect: Uther shows how mad he really is, Morgause will show herself, Arthur will see his father in a different light and a certain magical creature will make their first appearance , oh and of course a lot of Mergana;)**


	16. Reunited

**A/N Hello everyone, I'm really sorry about the delay I had massive writers block even though I knew what I wanted to write about. If anything confuses you feel free to pm me. Anyhow thank you for the reviews and follows etc. I hope you enjoy this chapter please leave a review with what you think **** p.s any mistakes are my own I have no beta**

_Previously….._

_After Morgana had told him everything, he eventually opened up to her about his circumstances and why he left the Ealdor and his love for his wife Hunnith. They had been talking for over an hour and in that hour Balinor and Morgana had started to bond, it surprised Balinor how much he wanted to help Morgana anyway he could with her magic. She even got him to consider seeing Hunnith again Merlin had really picked a good one here Balinor thought to himself with a smile. _

_But there conversation was finally interrupted by Alice's voice going through his head._

"_Come to my tent Balinor, I know what's wrong"_

_Balinor stopped still and looked at Morgana nervously _

"_Alice contacted me; she knows what's wrong with Merlin"_

Reunited

_Chapter sixteen_

Arthur couldn't believe it as he rode through the Gates that led into the town square of Camelot, he was home. He had awoken in the middle of nowhere around a day ago to find himself not in the dungeons of Amatas, but in the middle of the woods with two unknown people. To top it off he was completely healed, his many cuts and injury's where gone. He couldn't remember much about his rescue, the only image he saw in his head was of an old woman he was sure he had seen before but he couldn't put his finger on it .

He had gotten to know his two rescuers, they seemed like good men. A little strange, but still good men. The larger one Percival was relatively quiet and only spoke when spoken to, but the other Gwaine was a different story. He wouldn't stop talking as they started to make their way back to Camelot. It was a nonstop onslaught of questions from the man, topics mostly resolving around how good the taverns where and what the women were like in Camelot. Arthur could swear that Gwaine went on about women so much that he was ever a sex addict or deep in denial. But what surprised Arthur the most was when he would ask about the rescue, they seemed evasive in answering his questions about how they did it. It was when he asked about the old woman he was sure he saw them both give each other a knowing look, after that it became seriously awkward. Gwaine just denied it straight away, a little too fast for Arthurs liking. And Percival well he didn't say anything. He eventually weeded a half answer from Gwaine when he said

"Yes princess it wasn't just us who rescued you, but being who you are. Especially who your father is where not going to tell you who they were, all you need to know is you owe them your life"

After that Arthur stopped asking, he wasn't stupid he could guess who helped them. _Magic users _Arthur thought to himself. He wasn't sure how he felt about that magic was evil he had always been told that _but then why did they go to the trouble off saving a Pendragon _Arthur thought.

But none of that was on his mind at the moment as he rode into Camelot followed by Gwaine and Percival, his thoughts where only occupied on one thing, well one of the castle maids to be exact.

_Back at the druid camp…._

Balinor stopped still and looked at Morgana nervously

"Alice contacted me; she knows what's wrong with Merlin"

As soon as Morgana heard that she turned sharply and started making her way back to the tent Merlin was currently in. Doing the same Balinor started to follow; the only thought going through his mind was how much he hoped his son would be okay.

They walked swiftly through the druid camp at a fast pace, neither paying attention to any of the many druids whispering about them as they walked past.

They eventually made it to Alice's tent, this time Morgana didn't want to wait outside and barged straight in with Balinor trying to catch up to her.

Alice heard the tent door open and turned around to be met by a black haired girl with a look off concern on her face. Before she could even ask who she was the girl moved straight to the side of the bed Merlin was currently occupying, grabbing Merlin's hand she then turned around to face her. The worry was evident on the girls face.

"What's wrong with him?" The girl said in a quiet voice

"er who are you ?" Alice said in confusion

Before the girl could reply Balinor entered breathing heavily.

"You know Morgana I am a lot older then you, could you not off slowed down a bit" said Balinor as he took a deep breath.

Alice's face then turned into a bright smile causing Morgana and Balinor to give her a confused look. Alice ignoring the looks she was receiving moved slowly towards Morgana grabbing one of her wooden work stalls along the way. She placed the stall next to Morgana before putting a comforting hand on the confused Morganas shoulder.

"So you're the famous Morgana I keep hearing about" said Alice as she gave Morgana a small smile.

"What do you mean by that?" said a puzzled Morgana, she could only assume Balinor had told her but when she looked towards the dragon lord he just shrugged looking just as confused as she was.

Alice let out a small laugh at their confusion, before she turned to Morgana and said

"Well you must be the right Morgana because Merlin kept calling your name. And by the looks of it you seem to know him as well"

Morgana's lips started to turn up into a hopeful smile.

"Has he been awake then" said Morgana as she looked down lovingly at Merlin's unconscious body, her hands running through his black hair almost instinctively.

"No" Alice said bluntly

"Then how the hell has he been calling her name then Alice" said an annoyed Balinor, he got enough cryptic talk from Killgarrah when he was free he didn't need it off Alice as well. Plus by the look on Morgana's face she looked seriously agitated by her reply as well.

"Let me explain what I mean" said Alice as she noticed the annoyed looks she was receiving. "I did a spell; well I did it a few times actually. The spell basically allows you to see into the mind of someone, you can hear all their thoughts even communicate with them. It's a lot like the telepathic messages druids can send but more advanced, Healers use it a lot to make sure there's still brain activity in there more severe patients." Said Alice before asking

"Are you following me so far?"

When both Morgana and Balinor nodded she then continued her explanation.

"But it was odd; the spell didn't work at first it was like Merlin's magic was forcing me out of his head like it was protecting him. Something like that had never happened to me before , so then it made me think back to what you said Balinor about your son not being normal . So I kept trying and the same thing happened, his magic kept locking me out. I then tried the spell again but this time pushing my thoughts as well as trying to break through, I kept saying I wouldn't harm you and I was here to help. I waited to get pushed out again but instead I was met by Merlin's thoughts or well his only thought and that was of you Morgana but it wasn't for long as I was shoved back out again"

A rush of warmth spread through Morgana at the idea he was thinking of her but she still didn't understand what exactly was wrong with him, but before she could ask Balinor did it for her.

"So what's wrong with him then Alice, you haven't really explained much" Balinor said in a frustrated voice.

"Nothing, well physically nothing anyway" replied Alice

"What do you mean nothing physically he took a sword straight through the chest, not only that he died for god sake" said Morgana, her voice was starting to rise know as her emotions took over.

Balinor moved across to Morgana putting a calming hand on her shoulder. He was glad someone cared so much for his son.

"I don't know how he come back to life even the most powerful magic users can't do that, I could also sense powerful healing magic had been used on him which is why physically he's fine" said Alice in a calm voice .

"I used healing magic on him" Morgana said quietly almost to herself as she remembered trying Freya's spell again when Merlin had come back from the dead.

Alice's eyes widened in surprise, Morgana was only young a teenager at most. The magic that had recently been used on Merlin was seriously powerful.

"But Morgana you're but a child, the magic used was something you would have had to practice for years to master" Alice said softly.

"Well she is Le Fay after all" said Balinor .

"Le Fay?" Alice questioned.

"The Le Fay Alice, you know the one so many of our kind have been waiting for" Balinor said giving his friend a smile.

Alice gasped before looking straight towards Morgana with a massive smile across her face; she couldn't believe it, Le Fay was in her tent. The person who was supposed to help unite Albion, the person who was destined to bring magic back was sitting in her tent.

Morgana shifted uncomfortably under Alice's smile, the feeling was made worse when Alice stood rapidly from the stall she was sitting on and fell to her knees as if she was honouring a queen. _This is starting to creep me out _Morgana thought as her cheeks went red with embarrassment.

Balinor sighed he could tell Morgana was uncomfortable with Alice's reaction but it didn't surprise him, most people who were magic could only dream of the day Emery's and Le Fay would come. To put it simply they were a symbol of hope to everyone with the gift.

"Oh get up Alice you old bat you're embarrassing the poor girl and at your age kneeling like that will put your back out" said Balinor as he walked over to Alice and gently pulled her to her feet.

Alice nodded in agreement; she then gently took Morgana's hand in hers and looked at her with sadness in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Le Fay, it's just since the purge started I've lost so many friends, I've lost family and I was forced to flee the man I loved" Alice said in a cracked voice, her face then slowly turned into a smile as she continued "But then when I arrived here I was told of the prophecy about you and it gave me hope again, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable it's just truly an honour to meet you"

Morgana didn't really know what to say; the dragon had told her and Merlin about how important they would be to people like them, their kin, but seeing it in person instead of just hearing it was something else. So Morgana just smiled and nodded not sure on what else to do.

"I must ask though Le Fay" Alice said softly "if your here does it mean Emery's is close or have you not met him yet"

This made Morgana laugh a little causing Alice to give her a funny look. Morgana then took the unconscious Merlin's hands in hers and gave a sad smile as she said

"Yeah my Emery's is here"

Alice was stunned, Morgana was indicating that Emery's was Merlin at that revelation everything then suddenly clicked for Alice.

"Know I definitely no you're the key to helping Merlin" Alice said assertively while staring straight Morgana.

"How? How can I help him ?" said Morgana quietly as she looked at Merlin's body.

"Well I had a theory before I even found out about who you two where" Alice said as she gave Morgana another smile, she still couldn't believe Morgana was Le Fay she was basically magic royalty.

"My theory was that Merlin needed some sort of anchor something he recognised to bring him around, that would be you Morgana. Especially as for some reason his magic doesn't like people intruding , my only guess Is with the shock from coming back to life Merlin's locking himself in his mind with his magic . And being that you're Le Fay and he's supposedly Emery's and by what I know your magic is meant to be connected, his magic will in theory allow you through without any trouble. And when your there you should be able to communicate with him, and when he realises it's safe and that you're here you can get through to him so hopefully hell calm down enough that his magic shield will drop."

"So basically" Balinor said gaining the two womans attention "basically you're saying with the shock of coming back from dying, my son has locked himself away in his mind and Morganas the key to bringing him back out of it"

"That's exactly what I said" Alice sighed and turned towards Morgana "you understood what I meant didn't you?"

Morgana gave Alice a quick nod indicating she did.

"Wow for a dragon lord and a powerful sorcerer you're rather slow my dear Balinor" Alice said with a small smirk causing Morgana to laugh, she laughed even harder when she looked at Balinor's embarrassed face.

"Wow you really are Merlins father" said Morgana as she gave him a playful smile.

"So…. Shall we get started?" said Alice in a voice that lacked her recent playfulness.

Alice had gone over the spell with Morgana for almost half an hour telling her what to do and what to expect. Alice had told her that from past experience performing this spell that you have to expect the unexpected, the thoughts where private and she may even come to see images or memories along with Merlin's thoughts. But in Merlin's case it was different. Alice usually only performed the spell to see for any brain activity with her patients, not to try bring someone back from something you could only describe as a magic induced coma .

Morgana would stop at nothing she thought to herself; she wanted no she needed Merlin back because to put it simply she was in love with the big eared idiot.

When Alice had finally explained everything she could to Morgana she slowly got off of her stall and to her feet before preparing to leave the tent along with Balinor. To perform the spell Morgana would need complete concentration so she would have to be on her own when she performed it. Before they left Balinor made his way over to Morgana pulling her into a tight embrace before whispering in her ear.

"Good luck Morgana, and bring my son back"

Morgana slowly nodded her head against his shoulder; she then moved slowly from his grasp and gave him a small smile.

"I will" said Morgana confidently

And not long after Morgana was alone, only Merlin's unconscious body for company. She slowly lowered her lips to his giving him a soft kiss _time to bring Merlin back _she thought to herself.

_Back in Camelot …_

As Arthur made his way up the stone cobbles of Camelot's courtyard he caught sight of the one person he had been waiting to see, his Guinevere. He quickly jumped off his horse leaving a curious Gwaine and Percival in the middle off the courtyard.

As he approached her, his heart started beating like crazy; it had felt like months since he'd seen her. He missed everything from her smile down to the way her eyes sparkled whenever he saw her, he knew being prince he was expected to marry a noble but he couldn't help who he fell in love with. He stood behind her as she retrieved water from the town's well.

"Guinevere" Arthur whispered loudly enough for her to hear.

Gwen jumped startled almost dropping the bucket of water she had in her hand, as she turned around to give an earful to whoever scared her she was left speechless to who it was.

"Arthur" Gwen eventually choked out, and before ever knew what they were doing they were locked in a passinatote kiss. Never of them caring about what people might say.

Gwaine and Percival looked on in shock at what they were seeing but always one to ruin the moment Gwaine quickly dismounted his horse and made his way over to the two lovers.

"Princess, are you not going to introduce your saviour to this fair maiden?" Said Gwaine as he took Gwen's hand and gave it a light kiss. Arthur rolled his eyes at Gwaine before turning back to Gwen.

"Gwen this is one of my saviours Gwaine, please ignore anything he says he's and idiot" Arthur said with a smug smile causing Gwaine to give him a mock glare.

"He really is" said Percival as he made his way over to the group.

"And this monster of a man is Percival another one of my saviours" said Arthur as he clasped his hand onto one of Percival's massive shoulders while giving him an approving nod.

After introductions had been made, Gwaine and Percival where witness's to something that could make anyone gag. Arthur and Gwen talking sweet to each other, when Gwaines gagging noises eventually pulled them out of the moment Arthur filled Gwen in on everything that happened in Amatas . At every detail Gwen's heart broke just a little more about what Arthur had been through. After Arthur had eventually stopped Gwen from crying he asked about everything he had missed in Camelot until he got onto the subject of Morgana.

"So how's Morgana has father married her off yet?" asked Arthur, even he didn't understand Uther's desperation at marrying off Morgana. She was only seventeen and she'd more suitors put forward then what was normal.

"I don't know how Morgana is" Gwen said sadly "she's been brought down ill and only Gaius has been allowed to visit her; apparently what she's suffering from is contagious so I'm not allowed in. So for the last few days I have been helping out in the kitchens"

Both Gwaine and Percival sent each other knowing looks; they would have to see Gaius soon to update him.

Arthur was worried for his adoptive sister's health; he would have to see Gaius soon about her condition.

"Has my father at least been to see her?" asked Arthur

Gwen let out a sarcastic snort, Uther care about Morgana? The thought almost made her laugh. The only thing he wanted from Morgana was to marry her off for political gain, being Morganas friend she knew how much she worried about it.

"No he hasn't" Gwen said bluntly with a hint of anger in her voice

It didn't surprise Arthur about his father when it came to Morgana. He always wondered why he had taken her on as his ward, well until he started throwing suitor after suitor at her. Arthur loved Morgana, she was family to him but his father never seemed to show any emotion to her. There was always seemed to be a tension between them.

_Back at the druid camp…._

Balinor didn't know what to do with himself, he couldn't stop worrying about his son. He was also incredibly nervous; he hadn't spoken to Merlin in years since he was a child. What would his son's reaction be to seeing him? He hoped maybe they could bond over hatching the dragon egg together. There was also something else that had been on his mind, his beloved Hunnith. After he had gotten to know Morgana they had started to talk a bit about Hunnith, he missed her dearly and truly longed to see her again. He wasn't even sure if she felt the same still or had found someone else but it was something Morgana had said to him that made him want to find out.

"_Grow some balls Balinor" she had said._

It wasn't particular lady like but the message had sunk in, maybe he needed to _"grow some balls" _and find out .He argued that it wasn't safe but all he got in return from Morgana was a sarcastic snort before she said

"_Merlin's in Camelot know, and she's alone in the Ealdor from what Merlin told me. So what have you got to lose? You could bring her here to the druid camp" _

He hadn't thought about the possibility, the druid camp was protected from anyone coming in unless you knew how.

"_But what about Uther?" he had argued._

But all he got back from Morgana was a humourless laugh before she said

"_No one is safe from Uther, magic or not" as she continued her eyes slowly got darker "trust me I know what he's capable of but don't worry he will eventually get what's coming to him"_

He hadn't replied to that not really sure how. So that's why he sat here unsure on what to do , but the burning desire to see his love again , to be a family along with Merlin won out . He had to do it, so he got to his feet and searched for a quill and some parchment to write on.

When he had found the materials he needed, he started to rack his brain on what to write. It was then Morgana's words of wisdom went through his mind.

_Grow some balls Balinor _

And by god that was what he was going to do as he started to write from his heart, making sure to code it to something only she would recognise.

_To my Dragon lady _

_It's been many years and I know I may not have your heart anymore but ill regret it until the day I die if I don't try. I've missed you more than I could explain. I'm currently in a place that's safe, a place that could be safe for us to be together. If you still love me the way I still love you, then what stopping us from being together? I'm taking advice from someone special. Someone I reckon you would love to meet. There are things you need to know as well but would need to hear in person. I love you more then I care to explain and if you're willing to take the risk then we can be together again. If not ill understand._

_Love always _

_Your Dragon lord _

Balinor then rolled up the parchment and made his way over to the bird keeper stationed in the druid camp, it was the way most people sent messages when you had magic. So when he saw the raven that would deliver his message fly off his nerves started to build. He hoped he would get the response he longed for.

_Back at Alice's tent…_

Morgana took in a deep breath as she sat positioned behind Merlin's head; she gently lowered her forehead to his. _Well here goes nothing _she thought to herself.

"scéawung mec Cædmon" she whispered , she then felt the usual rush of her magic through her body but something felt different something felt like it was pulling her down . Her eyes closed and her head felt like it was spinning. Morgana started to panic as her heart started to beat franticly until she felt like she was going to pass out but then she sensed something familiar . Merlin's magic. Morgana's magic started crying out inside her, desperate to connect to Merlin's. The feeling of panic suddenly left her as her magic connected to his. It was a strange feeling; it was like being reunited with a loved one someone you hadn't seen for so long.

When they were fully connected it was like bliss for Morgana, she had never felt so close to Merlin as she did right know. It was at that moment as if a dam had broken that Merlin's thoughts came crashing through.

"_Morgana I have to get to get back to her, I can't leave her" _

"_I have to see her again, I have to see Morgana and save Arthur"_

"_Why can't anyone hear me!?"_

"_Merlin it's me, its Morgana I'm here" Morgana called out in desperation _

"_Morgana? No this isn't Morgana; it's just me imagining things" replied Merlin with a sigh_

"_It is Me Merlin I promise you have to believe me; I need you back with me Merlin" _

_She had to make Merlin believe it was her, if she could do that then she could bring him back around. She needed him to calm down enough to release the block his magic had up which was keeping him in the comatose state._

"_Okay fake Morgana why don't you tell me something I wouldn't know about you, Then I know it's not something I'm not imagining" Merlin said sarcastically _

"_I – I killed the Sarrum in cold blood Merlin and I didn't feel any remorse" said Morgana the shame evident in her voice._

_A silence fell over them; Morgana thought she had lost the connection until Merlin finally spoke again._

"_I already knew you killed the Sarrum, Will showed me what happened. So what else can you tell me because I'm only hearing things I already know?" _

_Will? Merlin's dead friend showed him what the hell? Morgana wondered before trying to think of something to tell Merlin. After thinking for a while she had finally thought of a few things even if they were slightly embarrassing._

"_When I was younger around five, I had an imaginery friend called Misses Valerie and we did everything together" said Morgana slightly embarrassed, she didn't have any friends then so what was she supposed to do? Plus she and Misses Valerie had some good times together Morgana thought to herself. _

_When there was no reply from Merlin she carried on _

"_When I was new to Camelot I wasn't used to all of the dresses I was made to wear, so after one of the feast's Uther threw I made my way down a flight of stairs and tripped on the long skirt I was wearing. What I didn't realise was that while I was on the floor that my undergarments where completely on show, to make matters worse a massive group of knights where at the top of the stairs. They seemed to find it hilarious" said Morgana, she could still remember then incident and she was still embarrassed about it._

_There was another long silence before Merlin spoke again. _

"_Is there anything else because I'm still not sure" Merlin said quietly._

_Morgana didn't particularly want to tell him what she was going to but she needed him to believe her. _

_Morgana let out a small sigh before saying _

"_Okay Merlin , when it was my sixteenth birthday me , Gwen and Arthur stole some off Uthers wine and took it back to my chambers . Know bear in mind I had never drank alcohol before so it really hit me quick, the same with Gwen and Arthur. We spent most of the time singing merrily to each other until Gwen said something really funny to me or at least I thought it was funny at the time in my drunken state. We ended up giggling so hard that I – well I peed myself" _

_There was another long silence before Morgana heard Merlin burst out laughing._

"_Merlin it's not funny" Morgana growled but it didn't seem to stop the warlock laughing fit. _

"_It's not funny Morgana it's hilarious, you know I believed you as soon as you told me about your imaginary friend Misses Valerie. Just thought I'd hold out longer for some more dirt on you" Merlin sniggered._

"_You bastard you're so going to get it when you wake up" said an agitated Morgana._

"_How am I supposed to wake up I don't even know what's going on" Merlin said all playfulness aside._

"_Your magic Merlin it's been protecting you ever since you" Morgana stuttered a little before continuing "it's been protecting you ever since you came back to life, you need to realise your safe now , you can let your magic release you Merlin your obviously doing it without realising"_

"_But I know I'm safe…. I know I'm safe because I'm with the one I love" _

And before Morgana knew what was happening she lost the connection to Merlin, she slowly let out a gasp as she opened her eyes and realised she was back in Alice's tent. When she looked down at Merlin's still unconscious body she wanted to scream, she thought it would have worked. Before she knew what she was doing she gently laid herself down next to Merlin's body putting her face into the crook of his next, she then couldn't stop herself as she started to cry. Well until two arms snaked around her body pulling her into a tight embrace.

"You know as much as I like my clothes wet one thing I hate is the idea of you crying" said a now awake and wide eyed Merlin.

Morgana slowly raised her head from his shoulder her heart beating out of her chest until she eventually locked eyes with Merlin, emerald meeting blue.

"Merlin" Morgana whispered as she slowly caressed his cheek making sure he was real.

"That's me" said Merlin with a grin.

Before he could say anything else Morgana crashed her lips onto his pulling him into a passionate embrace.

**A/N okay I hoped you liked that chapter, the next one is called **_**Uther's wrath**_**. A little warning there will be blood**** oh and a certain white dragon ;) **


	17. Aithusa

**A/N Hello everyone this chapter was meant to be called Uthers Wrath but as I was writing I realised I had to get so much in before I could do what I originally wanted to for that chapter , this chapter is also by far my longest so I hope you like it . big thank you to all my reviewer's I love you guys**** this is very heavy dialogue chapter and I hope I did alright it also probably has a rating of T due to mentions of rape so you have been warned anyhow on with the chapter p.s mistakes are my own.**

_Previously …_

_She looked down at Merlin's still unconscious body she wanted to scream, she thought it would have worked. Before she knew what she was doing she gently laid herself down next to Merlin's body putting her face into the crook of his next, she then couldn't stop herself as she started to cry. Well until two arms snaked around her body pulling her into a tight embrace. _

"_You know as much as I like my clothes wet one thing I hate is the idea of you crying" said a now awake and wide eyed Merlin._

_Morgana slowly raised her head from his shoulder her heart beating out of her chest until she eventually locked eyes with Merlin, emerald meeting blue._

"_Merlin" Morgana whispered as she slowly caressed his cheek making sure he was real._

"_That's me" said Merlin with a grin._

_Before he could say anything else Morgana crashed her lips onto his pulling him into a passionate embrace._

**Aithusa**

_ Chapter 17_

_Inside Alice's tent….._

The smell of her hair, the curve of her lips when she smiled or the way her lips turned up into a smirk when she was being devious, the way her eyes sparkled when she was happy or when they darkened when she was mad, these where just some of the things Merlin missed the most while he was in his magic induced coma. Her face was the only thing he could think about, his Morgana.

After Merlin had awoken, Morgana and he had spent what felt like minutes even though it was hours kissing not even saying a word to one another, the taste of her lips, the flick of her tongue, the way she would gaze into his eyes before pulling him back into another embrace , he could do this forever . Merlin knew it, truthfully deep down he had known since he had first laid eyes on her, he was in love with Morgana Le Fay.

They eventually fell asleep in each other's arms both exhausted. They knew that they had a lot to talk about in the morning, the things Will had told him about their possible immortality played heavily on Merlin's mind but he was also sure Morgana would have things she would need to talk to him about. None of that mattered at the moment though, they were reunited. They were Emerys and Le Fay again.

_The druid camp…._

As the druids all settled in for the night and the camp became quiet and peaceful, Balinor's worry had increased. Morgana had been alone performing the spell for hours; he knew she had to be alone to concentrate but this was taking forever. When he couldn't take the worry anymore Balinor quickly sort out Alice to ask why it could be taking so long, she wasn't hard to find even though most people in the camp had settled in for the night, there were a few druids who had set a small campfire up and were quietly conversing around it, one of the druids being Alice herself not surprising as her tent was currently occupied.

"Alice a word" said Balinor as he approached the group around the campfire.

Alice gave a quick nod and followed Balinor as he walked somewhere more private, it wasn't that he didn't trust the Druids, it was that, if Alice name dropped Emerys or Le Fay, well there would be pandemonium around the camp.

"What is it Balinor?" Alice asked curiously

"It's Morgana; don't you think she's been at the spell long enough? What if something's gone wrong?" said Balinor, the worry was evident on his face.

"I have been wondering the same, but she needs absolute quiet to perform it and your quite clumsy on your feet, the last thing we need is you falling head first through the tent door disrupting her" said Alice with a hint of playfulness in her voice.

"Please I have to know …. He's my son Alice" Balinor pleaded

Alice sighed before nodding in agreement; Morgana had been hours after all. They both slowly made their way to the outside of Alice's tent; Alice slowly raised her fingers to her lips indicating for Balinor to be silent, as she gently lifted the tent door her and Balinor were met by a sight that warmed both their hearts, Merlin and Morgana asleep in each other's arms, Merlin even in his sleep was absentmindedly rubbing circles on Morgana's back, while Morgana had her head resting on his chest. Both Alice and Balinor slowly backed out of the tent to let them sleep peacefully.

"Aren't Emerys and Le Fay so cute" Said Alice as she gave Balinor a small smile.

All Balinor could do was nod in reply , the relief he was feeling at his son being alive and well , mixed with the anxious feeling about meeting him after all these years bubbled up in his chest .

" you know" Alice said getting Balinor's attention "I know you haven't spoken to him in years , but by how close he looks to Morgana , you may want to have the talk with him"

Balinor's face went bright red at the idea causing Alice to laugh.

"Wow Morgana was right, you really are too easy" said a sniggering Alice

_Back in Camelot ….._

Arthur couldn't sleep; he had been tossing and turning in his bed since he had decided it was time to call it a night. All he could do was think about everything that had happened to him since he was taken in Amatas, the beatings, the constant humiliation the Sarrum put him through, all these things plagued his thoughts but the one thing that wouldn't leave his mind was the face of the old woman that had saved him. He knew her he was sure of it, for the life of him though he couldn't put his finger on it.

After Arthur had left Gwen, Gwaine and Percival earlier in the day he had gone straight away to inform his father of his return, when his father had seen him it was probably the first time he had ever seen a genuine smile on his father's face, it was quickly turned into a scowl as he heard what Arthur had been through. Uther had already been planning war against Amatas in an attempt to get Arthur back but his story of his torture only added fuel to the fire. Uther then went about informing him of his plans of destroying Amatas, if Arthur was honest he wanted the Sarrum to suffer dearly along with all the guards who tormented him, they would have to wait though for a few of Uthers Knights to return from Amatas , they had been scouting the place and where due back in the morning .

What Arthur didn't know was what the scouts would find; it was something no one would have expected.

_Back in the Druids camp inside Alice's tent …_

As the sun rose for the first time of the new day, people started rise from there slumber around the camp. It took a while until finally there was some movement from inside Alice's tent, followed by some moans of approval, followed by some laughter.

"MERLIN, STOP IT!" Morgana shrieked as she half-heartedly tried to stop Merlin's hands from tickling her.

"Make me" said Merlin as he continued to torment her with his hands.

"Oh a challenge ay" Morgana said before she gave Merlin a smug smile and pulled his lips to hers, stopping Merlin's own brand of torture.

After kissing for a few minutes which was easily becoming Merlin's favourite thing to do, he had a slight addiction to Morgana's lips one he was happy to indulge in, he knew it was time to tell Morgana what he had learned from Will, so he removed his lips from hers and rested his forehead against Morgana's.

"Morgana we need to talk" said Merlin as he tried to get his breath back.

Morgana whose face was slightly flushed nodded as she sat up on the bed they were sharing.

"I have a few things to say as well so who goes first?" said Morgana as she nervously played with the hem of her dress, even though Merlin apparently knew what she had done to the Sarrum , she needed to talk to him about it , did he think she was some kind of monster having killed with no remorse ? And then there was the bigger subject how do you tell someone the father you haven't seen in years, is in the same camp you're currently in.

"I think you better go first Morgana, trust me on that" said Merlin in a serious tone.

The tone Merlin used made Morgana feel nervous, _what could be so important? _Morgana thought. She then took a deep breath to calm herself for what she was going to tell Merlin.

"Merlin I-I killed the Sarrum and his men in cold blood, and I felt …. I felt nothing, no guilt no remorse I hope you don't think of me differently" Morgana said quietly as she looked anywhere but Merlin.

Merlin got up off the bed, still a little gingerly because of what he had been through and gently sat in front of Morgana so she was facing him, he took her hands in his and gently started stroking circle's with his thumb until she looked up at him, the tears building in her eyes.

"Morgana why on earth would you think I could ever do that, when Will was killed and I took the lives of the bandits that killed him I felt the same … I felt nothing, no guilt, no remorse. When our emotions get the better of us, we show the true power we hold but as long as were together, we can keep each other out of the darkness , now don't you ever think like that again alright … plus for what that bastard did to our kind , he deserved everything he got and more. Okay?"

Morgana nodded and gave Merlin a small smile before giving Merlin a small peck on the lips. She was so glad he wouldn't think any different of her but she was still worried about his reaction to what she was going to say next.

"Merlin there's something else you need to know"

"What's that Morgana?"

"After I killed the Sarrum someone else arrived in the vaults, he was after the dragon egg as well" said Morgana

"Who?" Merlin asked before his face turned into a frown "we still have the dragon egg right?"

"don't worry we still have the dragon egg" said Morgana, she paused a little before continuing "but the person after the egg Merlin, well it was your father … he's how I found this place Merlin, how I found the camp were in" she then interlaced her fingers with his "and Merlin he's here, he's been so worried about you just like I was".

Merlin didn't know what to say to Morgana revelation about his father, a mixture of feelings where hitting him all at once, he was happy at the idea of seeing him and a little nervous, but he was still pissed off at the fact that after all these year's he hadn't been in contact, even though deep down he knew it was to keep him and his mother safe, but it still hurt.

"I know he hasn't been there for you Merlin" Morgana said as if she had read his thoughts "but he has his reasons, so just give him a chance….please for me?"

Merlin let out a childlike groan before nodding in agreement

"Alright for you but only on one condition, I get to think of a romantic place, take you there and you can have absolutely no objections"

Morgana gave Merlin a massive smile at his idea before it slowly turned into a playful smirk

"Why Merlin, are you trying to court me?"

Merlin's cheeks and ears went a bright red due to embarrassment.

"Maybe" Merlin said quietly.

Morgana let out a small laugh before putting her arms around Merlin's neck.

"You know Merlin it's not like I do this to all the boys you know" said Morgana as she slowly pulled him into another kiss.

As the kiss slowly started to get more heated Merlin new he had to stop, there was still something he needed to tell Morgana so he gently pulled himself out of the kiss.

"I hope that means a yes" Merlin said with a small smile "but there's something we really need to talk about"

Morgana crossed her legs and got herself more comfortable on the bed before nodding at Merlin to continue.

Merlin took a deep breath and looked straight at Morgana.

"I don't really know how to start, when I died" Merlin winced as Morgana's face dropped in reaction to him saying that but he had to continue "when I died I woke up in a meadow close to my village the Ealdor, I had no idea how I got there at the time but Will was there too, I didn't even remember he was dead or that I had been stabbed , I thought I had just fallen asleep in the meadow and that he had come looking for me . After he had reminded me of what had happened I eventually regained all my memories, I even saw things I hadn't before like you killing the Sarrum. Will then told me about our destiny much like Killgarrah did but he also said that while Uther was the main threat, there were also others who were dabbling in dark magic we would have to contend with , again like Killgarrah he wouldn't fill me in on the second part of our destiny, apparently where still not ready to hear about that" Merlin took Morgana's hands in his as he said "but Morgana the thing I really need to tell you, something I'm not even sure what to make of myself. Will told me that I wasn't dead but not quit alive because my magic was keeping me from dyeing but it wasn't strong enough to re-heal me yet. I asked him what he meant by yet. He told me that we would become stronger, that we possessed power no sorcerers could ever imagine, he then explained that when we became stronger our magic would always re-heal us and our bodies will always regenerate. It means Morgana that at some point well stop ageing and at some point we will practically be immortal"

_Ten minutes later….._

Merlin was getting a little worried Morgana hadn't said anything in about ten minutes , all she had done was stare aimlessly at the floor .

"Morgana" said Merlin while snapping his fingers in front of her face trying to get her attention.

"What are you thinking Morgana?" said Merlin when she finally looked at him.

"What am I thinking?" Morgana asked "I'm thinking that I hope I stop ageing before I hit thirty"

Merlin's eyebrows raised confused at her response, why on earth was she thinking about that.

"That's all you can say? That you hope you stop ageing before you hit thirty" asked Merlin

Morgana sighed and ran her hands through her long black hair and replied in agitation

"What the hell else do you want me to say, you've basically said eventually we might not be able to die, how the hell else am I supposed to react Merlin?"

"I don't know Morgana" said Merlin in defeated tone "it's a lot to take in isn't it, where only seventeen this is just too much too soon"

Morgana nodded in agreement, they were seventeen and had already been told about their destinies, destinies so important that lives depended on it and know they had found out that they might never die, it was just too much.

"Maybe its best we think positively about it , I mean we can help so many people over the years that's got to count for something right , I'm just glad I'm not alone in this and we can do this as long as we stick together right" said Merlin trying his hardest to sound optimistic .

"Together" said Morgana before leaning in and giving Merlin another soft kiss.

_Back in Camelot inside the throne room…_

Uther Pendragon was a patient man or at least he thought so, he was currently awaiting the scouts he sent to Amatas to arrive back with news, he couldn't wait to destroy the Sarrum for taking his son, especially know Arthur was back and there was no way of him being killed while they attacked, so that's why he sat alone in his throne room awaiting their return. Uther was brought out of his thoughts of killing the Sarrum by a loud knock on the throne room door.

"Enter" Uther bellowed

The throne room door opened and the kings right hand man Sir Edward entered giving his king a quick bow.

"My lord, the scouts from Amatas have arrived back with news" said Sir Edward in his slippery voice, a voice that most of his fellow knights described as snake like.

"Good Sir Edward, send them in" said Uther, he knew what most people thought of Sir Edward, that he was a bootlicker and nothing but a kiss up but he had been one of his closest and most respected allies in his fight against magic. He was even the one who took the head of Lady Vivienne Le Fay, he understood what should happen to traitors, and it's why Uther had always held him in high regard.

"Of course my Lord" replied Sir Edward before he left the room.

_Back in the druid camp…_

Balinor couldn't keep his leg from bouncing with anticipation, he would see his son soon, he didn't know what was going to happen but what he held in his hands know he hoped would help them bond, it was something his father did with him before and it brought them a lot closer, hatching a dragon egg.

He was still in awe as he looked down at the pure white egg he currently held in his hands, there was one other thing he knew though, he could take care of this dragon for a while but eventually he would need Killgarrah, dragons can find their way on their own but the world they live in at the moment, a dragon would be caught without learning certain things fast, things Killgarrah could teach this dragon a lot quicker then it could learn on its own , and as this would be the last dragon apart from Killgarrah in excitants , they couldn't afford for anything bad to happen to it.

He sat there thinking about everything that had happened to him recently until he was interrupted by a messenger raven landing right next to him , he looked down at the mighty birds talon and noticed it was holding a message for him.

"Hunnith" Balinor whispered to himself.

With shaky hands Balinor place the dragons egg gently on the floor, took the parchment out of the raven's talon and unravelled it, as he slowly read down the letter getting to the bottom he couldn't help but let out a girlish squeal causing everyone in the camp to look at him funny, he didn't seem to notice or care though as he jumped to his feet and started to dance with joy , she wanted to be with him still , she still loved him , what he still didn't notice though was that everyone around him was cringing at how embarrassing the dance he was doing was ,including a certain warlock and a certain witch who had finally come out of Alice's tent .

"Wow" Merlin said getting the attention of his dancing father "if it wasn't for the beard father, I would have been certain that noise you just made would have come from a woman"

Balinor stopped his dance immediately at the sound of his sons voice, wide eyed with embarrassment Balinor looked straight at his son who currently had his hand in twined with Morgana's.

Never of them could stop it but like a magnet they both moved towards one another and crashed into a hug.

"My son" Balinor whispered gently into Merlin's ear as they held each other, both of them having tears of joy at being reunited running down there face. Never of them moved out of each other's arms for what seemed ages, as Balinor looked over his sons shoulder he saw Morgana standing there smiling at the scene, when he gained eye contact with her he reach the hand out that contained the letter from Hunnith, Morgana walked forward taking the letter out of his hand looking up to Balinor confused as he mouthed to her _thank you_, as she slowly unravelled the parchment and red to the bottom she squealed even louder than Balinor had , forgetting it was a moment between father and son Morgana jumped into the hug pulling both Merlin and Balinor in as she joyfully shouted

"YOU FINALLY GREW SOME BALLS BALINOR!"

They stood there for a while in the group hug, an incredibly happy Dragon lord, a slightly confused but happy warlock and a joyful sorceress.

_Back in Camelot's throne room …._

"ARE YOU SURE THAT'S WHAT YOU SAW?!" Uther shouted in a rage at the group of scouts that had just arrived back from Amatas.

The group recoiled in fear as Uther raged at them; they were only repeating what they had seen.

"My lord on our lives it was what we saw" said one of the scouts

"It will be on your lives if you're wrong, because what you're telling me is that one of my closest advisor's has been lying to me and that I've also been harbouring someone who's in league with a known sorcerer, know tell me what you saw again and leave no detail out" Uther yelled as he began to pace like a caged animal around the throne room.

All the scouts gulped in unison due to the fear of Uthers threat.

"My lord" said one of the scouts nervously "we did what you asked and surveyed Amatas, looking for any weaknesses it had but something wasn't right there and nothing seemed to even be going on, it was like a ghost town sire. After a while of watching nothing happen, the doors of Amatas castle finally opened, but it wasn't a guard or even a servant leaving, it was man holding a body in his arms followed by a woman wearing a long black cloak. My lord they walked out so casually something must have happened in that castle, we decided to follow them to see if we could find out more about them sire. After some travel they eventually stopped in the middle of the woods they had been travelling in, they put the body they were carrying on the floor and took each other's hands, they then just disappeared…. my lord it was sorcery"

When the scout mentioned the use of sorcery, bile rose in Uther's throat.

"And your positive who you saw" Uther questioned

"There's no doubt in our minds my lord, weve been serving for you for a couple of decades and these are two faces we wouldn't forget, it was the Dragon lord Balinor and your ward sire , the Lady Morgana" said one of the scout's .

The growled that came out of Uther's throat was more animal then man, the veins on his forhead where bulging as his continued to pace in a rage muttering under his breath in anger.

"My lord there's more" said the scout nervously

"This better be good news or so help me god ill have your head just for the sake of it" barked Uther.

The scout swallowed nervously in fear but luckily for him he actually had some good news.

"We waited to see if they would appear again from where they vanished but they didn't, someone else did , well three others actually , it was a small family of druids My lord , two children and their mother" said one of the scout's .

"And what's your point? I hope you disposed of the scum straight away" said Uther not really understanding what the big deal was, everyone who worked for him new to dispose of any magic users they saw.

"We didn't dispose of them my lord we brought them here because as we followed them ready to strike, we heard the mother talking to her children sire , she told them they could only leave for a while to see there sick aunt but would have to return to their camp as soon as they could" said the scout .

"Don't try my patience and get to the point" said Uther who was still pacing the room.

"You've heard the rumours about the druid camp you can only enter with someone magic My Lord, we believe where they appeared is the entrance, it can't be a coincidence that both the Dragon lord and the lady Morgana disappeared there and then a family of druids appeared in the same spot" said the scout

And foul grin spread across Uther's face at the thought of the possibilities of this situation if it were true.

"Bring the druids in and get Sir Edward and a few other nights, then you can leave ….. Also not a word to Arthur" said Uther, his voice cold. What he was planning in his mind his son could not know about.

_Back in the druid camp…_

Morgana had never felt as relaxed as she did right now, after Merlin and Balinor's emotional reunion she didn't know what to expect but true to Merlin's word he gave his father a chance. They had sat down and spoke about everything for hours, Morgana wasn't sure why she was there but both Merlin and Balinor had insisted. When Balinor had told the story of why he had to leave it had brought tears to her eyes, Merlin had known the reason but it seemed hearing it from his father himself had helped him to accept it. Merlin had complained he could of at least made contact but Balinor had said even though he wanted to the idea of Uther ever finding out about Merlin's magic or Hunnith always stopped him. When Balinor told Merlin about the letter he recently sent to his mother, Merlin was ecstatic about the idea, he always knew his mother dearly missed Balinor and the idea of them coming together again as a family brought a smile to Merlin's face. At that point Morgana couldn't help but think about her parents, but it seemed as though Merlin knew straight away as he took her hand and gave it a quick squeeze, she knew what the gesture meant it meant she wasn't alone. So after all the emotional talk was over Balinor had insisted on telling her every embarrassing story about Merlin as a child that he could , she had never laugh so hard before as he told the story of Merlin turning himself into a pig and running around naked , Merlin's red face just made it all the more amusing . So as she sat there contently leaning her head on merlin's shoulder listening to Balinor's stories she realised she had never felt so accepted in her life , truly she wished she never had to return to Camelot .

"Son we have something important to do" Balinor said getting to his feet suddenly.

"What's that father?" replied a curious Merlin

Balinor slowly walked over and picked up the dragon egg from the blanket he had carefully laid it on and held it out in front of Merlin and Morgana, he gave them a small smile before he said

"Son I'm going to do something with you that my father did with me, like my father did with his father and so on, where going to hatch a dragon"

Merlin gave his father a excited nod as he got to his feet, he couldn't believe it he was about to see a dragon be brought into this world , when he was fully on his feet he offered his hand for Morgana to take but was surprised when he didn't feel her hand in his .

"What's wrong Morgana?" Merlin asked worry in his voice

Morgana looked up from where she was sitting and gave him a sad smile

"You heard your father Merlin this is a family moment" said Morgana

Just as Merlin was about to reply, he was interrupted by his father laughing.

"It's not something to laugh about father" Merlin said shooting Balinor a glare.

Balinor didn't take any notice of the glare Merlin was giving him as he walked over to Morgana and knelt in front of her shaking his head in amusement.

"Morgana in the short amount of time I've known you, you've persuaded me to reconnect with the love of my life and you've saved my sons life, to top it all off you're an amazing young woman who my sons quite clearly head over heels for, not only that I've come to care a great deal for you myself, like the daughter I never had" said Balinor as he grabbed Morgana's hand and pulled her to her feet " so weather you like it or not Morgana , your part of the family know"

Morgana couldn't help it as the tears of joy built up in her eyes at the idea of being part of a family again, seeing this Merlin wrapped an arm around her waist and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek, but what surprised Morgana the most was when Balinor decided to put his arm over her shoulder while holding the dragon egg in his free arm, he then gave a smile to both her and Merlin before saying

"So family, who's ready to hatch a dragon?"

When both nodded that they were ready, they slowly made their way somewhere private, it was time to meet another member of their group.

_Back in Camelot's throne room…._

"Sir Edward a word in private" said Uther as he walked to the other side of the throne room while the knights brought the druid family in.

Sir Edward followed Uther curiously to the other side of the room; he hoped Uther wasn't going to send him away because he enjoyed the torture magic users just as much as Uther himself.

"What is it my lord?"

"I need you to do a favour for me; I need you to go to the Lady Morganas room and see if she's there, do not allow Gaius to see you or anyone for that matter" commanded Uther

"Of course my lord" said Sir Edward with a bow before he scurried off.

As Uther watched Sir Edward leave he looked straight towards the three druids, a mother and her two children, he let a smile take over his face _it was time for some fun _he thought to himself as he walked straight towards his new guests.

As Sir Edward walked through the corridors of Camelot and up the stairs to the Lady Morgana's chambers he couldn't stop thinking about her, he had fantasised about her since the day she arrived in Camelot, he wanted her for every sick and twisted idea that went through his mind, but he knew he couldn't because Uther needed her to marry and gain more allies. It was a shame she had been ill recently because he loved to watch her from afar, some people would class it as stalking but he couldn't help it.

He eventually got to the doors of her chambers and pushed it open without knocking _maybe I could catch her in the bath _he thought to himself gleefully, but as he searched her room she was nowhere to be found.

He left the room quickly and made his way back to the throne room, as he approached the door it opened before he could get there, and what came out of it made Sir Edward smile, it was the knights dragging the druid mother and her children away, only the mother was missing one of her hands.

Sir Edward quickly walked into the throne room finding Uther wiping blood off of his sword.

"I trust it went well with the druids my lord" said Sir Edward getting Uther's attention

Uther turned around and gave his friend a smile; it went very well, very well indeed.

"It did Sir Edward, but what news do you have for me about Morgana"

"She's not there my lord, it appears as though her room hasn't been used in a while" said Sir Edward before he asked "my lord may I ask what all of this is about"

"It appears we've been harbouring a few traitors' Sir Edward" said Uther as he sat down on his throne and filled in Sir Edward of everything that had happened.

"I don't understand you said a few traitors my lord? Apart from Morgana who else" asked a confused Sir Edward

"Gaius … he's been covering for Morgana, saying she's ill when instead she's been with a filthy sorcerer "

"So what's the plan My Lord?" asked Sir Edward

"I'm glad you asked" said Uther with a wicked grin "it's remarkably easy to get someone to co-operate when you take their hand and threaten to kill their children, the druid mother broke fast and promised to take us to the druid camp as long as I showed her and her children mercy, I agreed of course, I'm nothing if not merciful. I need you to ready the knights as we leave for the camp first thing tomorrow"

"Of course my lord but what of Morgana and Gaius?" inquired Sir Edward

"Gaius is to be dealt with when we return he is to know nothing until then and Morgana? Well if she's there well bring her home because killing her for being a traitor isn't good enough, I want to destroy her soul first" Uther said voice as cold as ice.

_Back in the druid camp_

"So how do you even hatch a dragon egg Balinor?" asked Morgana.

They had found a secluded place away from the camp; even though they were magic they weren't sure exactly how the druids would react to someone hatching a dragon.

"It's simple Morgana" said Balinor as he placed the egg on top of a tree stump and took a step back "you have to name it"

"So you name it whatever you want?" asked Merlin.

Balinor shook his head "No son Young dragons were called into the world by the dragon lords. Only they had the power to summon them from the egg. And when you use your dragon lord ability the name will come to you"

Balinor took a deep breath and felt his magic flow through his veins, using the dragon lord ability was different than using basic magic; it was raw and incredibly powerful.

"Aithusa" whispered Balinor as he called upon the power of the dragon lords.

Merlin grasped Morgana hand in anticipation as a crack started to appear on the egg, followed by another and another until they finally saw a small white horn poke out of the egg followed by a second horn, they were then greeted by a small white dragons head poking out.

The dragon looked around nervously until its small black eyes landed on Merlin and Morgana, keeping its eyes gazed on the two the dragon wiggled it body around cracking through the last remaining pieces of the shell, as the last bit of egg shell fell to the ground the small white dragon spread its tiny wings attempting to fly, when after trying multiple times it realised it couldn't it went back to staring at Merlin and Morgana.

"_Emerys….Le Fay"_

Merlin and Morgana gasped in shock at the voice that went through their heads, it was the voice of a little girl.

"What is it? What's wrong?" asked a worried Balinor.

"Didn't you hear that, the dragon spoke to us in a little girls voice" said Morgana

Balinor smiled, it surprised him what Morgana said but he knew what was going on.

"It seems Aithusa has chosen you two then"

"What do you mean chosen us?" replied a confused Merlin.

"well you see when a dragons hatched it will usually choose a human to bond with, usually they choose the dragon lord who hatched them but sometimes on rare occasions they'll choose another, and by the looks of it she's chosen the both of you, I mean she barely even looked at me, dragons also won't communicate through their minds at this age unless they wish to bond with you" said Balinor as he gave the pair a smile.

" I'm still confused Balinor , if she's chose to bond with us what does that mean she even see's us as?" questioned Morgana

"Well seeing as though her real mother and father are long gone, I'd wager she probably sees you as her parents" said Balinor.

Merlin and Morgana's eyes widened at what Balinor said, as they looked towards the beautiful white dragon sitting upon the tree stump waging its tale like a dog and looking at them intently, they couldn't help but love her.

_Back in Camelot …._

As night fell on Camelot and everyone was starting to turn in, there was someone who couldn't and that was the king himself Uther Pendragon. He couldn't contain his excitement about tomorrow morning; all he could think about was making his dear Ygraine proud, every life he took would be for her, when he choked the last breath out of every filthy sorcerer he could find it would be for her. He felt like a kid on Christmas Eve, he just couldn't wait for the morning after, he had so much pent up energy mixed with rage flowing through his body he knew just how to release it, so it quickly got dressed into one of his more formal attires and walked swiftly out of his chamber door.

He quickly made his way through the corridors of Camelot paying no attention to any guard bowing for him as he walked past them, he sharply turned corner after corner until he eventually made it to the Camelot vaults. He then searched through the keys hanging from his belt until he found the right one, when he found it he quickly unlocked the vault doors and slipped inside.

He strode through the vaults not paying any attention to his many riches; he eventually made it to the end of the room and stopped. He walked to the side of the room and started pushing all different trinkets out of the way until he uncovered a secret lever , he smiled to himself as he pulled the lever , loud noises where heard like gears changing as a secret door started to open in the wall .When there was enough room in the wall to fit some one Uther slowly slipped inside and pulled a lever situated on the inside that closed the door behind him , he was then greeted by stairs that he walked down until he came to a dark corridor at the bottom .

As he marched through the corridor Uther couldn't help but think about how Morgana had betrayed him just like her parents had, but there was one person in that bloodline who had betrayed him worst off all, but she wasn't good enough for death like her sister Vivienne was, no she would pay for her mistakes until the day she died.

He eventually made it to a large wooden door that had was covered in ancient symbols, he slowly pulled out a golden key from his pocket and placed it in the lock , he twisted it opening the door and walked in . He looked around the room he had entered and let a smile form on his face, he couldn't help but admire the dungeon like quality's the room had about it, from the vines that covered the walls to the smell of justice that seemed to radiate around it, but one of Uthers favourite parts of the room was the magic preventing chains that currently hanged from the wall at the far end of the room , but if Uther was truly being honest his absolute favourite part of the room was the sleeping naked woman hanging from said magic preventing chains . He didn't know exactly how long she'd been hanging there, probably over twenty years he thought cheerfully to himself.

He admired her naked body, a body he had taken many times before, he had truly broken this woman the scars that covered her body proved that, he had used her body more than he had his sword he thought to himself letting out a small chuckle.

Uther watched as the woman slowly opened her eyes, she started to panic at the sight of Uther which just made it all the sweeter for him. He had to give it to her she truly was a fighter, but she was getting everything she deserved for what she did and he didn't quit understand how she didn't realise that. No one knew she was down here, even though he had been coming down here for years. He had made her beg for death but she didn't deserve it Uther thought to him, it was all her fault his Ygraine was dead and she needed to understand that.

Uther slowly walked towards the broken woman who was once so proud and strong but was now a quivering mess, he slowly raised his gloved hand and caressed her cheek causing tears to fall from her eyes.

Uther gave her a sadistic smile as he continued to stroke her cheek before leaning forward and whispering in her ear

"You know crying will get you nowhere Nimueh"

**A/N next chapter will be called Uthers wrath , please review **** thank you. I hope you noticed Uther completely forgot about Arthur and the Sarrum when he heard about the possibility of killing more magic users lol**


	18. The wrath of Uther Pendragon part one

**A/N Hello everyone from the reviews i got it seems no one likes Uther lol , you probably wont in this story , he was bad in the show but in my A/U hes just pure evil:) this chapter had to be split up into two because it would of been about 8000 words so i thought i would leave it at a certain point . thank you to everyone who reviewed and Favorited this story is a lot more popular then i thought it would be long may it continue :) i wonder who will be my 100th reviewer ? :) **

**know onto some big news , this is my first beta-d chapter so i want to say a massive thanks to AJsRandom for doing an amazing job shes know my favorite person on fanfiction:) **

_previously _

_Uther watched as the woman slowly opened her eyes, she started to panic at the sight of Uther which just made it all the sweeter for him. He had to give it to her she truly was a fighter, but she was getting everything she deserved for what she did and he didn't quit understand how she didn't realise that. No one knew she was down here, even though he had been coming down here for years. He had made her beg for death but she didn't deserve it Uther thought to him, it was all her fault his Ygraine was dead and she needed to understand that._

_Uther slowly walked towards the broken woman who was once so proud and strong but was now a quivering mess, he slowly raised his gloved hand and caressed her cheek causing tears to fall from her eyes._

_Uther gave her a sadistic smile as he continued to stroke her cheek before leaning forward and whispering in her ear_

_"You know crying will get you nowhere Nimueh _

**The Wrath of Uther Pendragon, part one**

_Chapter 18_

_The druid camp, Alice's tent after nightfall…_

If Morgana was being honest with herself when she left for Amatas to save Arthur, she never would have imagined she'd end up in a tent with Merlin, his father and a baby dragon for sleeping company but that's what happened. After Aithusa's hatching they had spent a while getting better acquainted with the baby dragon. She was so small and delicate that Morgana couldn't believe she would eventually become the size of Killgarrah. Nor could she believe how much Aithusa had clung to Merlin and her. Aithusa had practically jumped into her arms as soon as she approached her, and the noise of approval Aithusa gave Merlin when he rubbed her stomach was the cutest thing Morgana had seen. When Balinor approached her it was a different story; even though he had been the one to hatch Aithusa and could control her if he wanted to, she had growled at him as he approached. Balinor seemed unaffected, saying the reason for her behaviour was much like a dog marking its territory and apparently that meant Merlin and Morgana were her territory now. After that, Balinor left to see Alice about the use of her tent for the night (seeing as it was one of the largest in the camp). Balinor had to stay with them for the night as he was more experienced with dragons, even though said dragon didn't seem to like him very much.

Balinor eventually returned with a large blanket so they could smuggle Aithusa into the camp unnoticed. Morgana used the blanket to wrap Aithusa up and carried her through the camp like a mother would her baby. Everything was going so well and they were nearly at the tent when a woman came up to ask Morgana about her _child_- the scream the woman let out when said child growled at her could have woken the dead. Luckily Balinor was quick to act, muttering some words under his breath and sending the woman into a deep sleep, which allowed Merlin and Morgana to make a break for Alice's tent. When they got inside Aithusa went about sniffing everything in sight, the bed, the work stalls, the books, and the potions. She even sniffed through Alice's clothing and undergarments, which, by the look on Aithusa's face, didn't seem to agree with her. After they had finally gotten Aithusa to stop sniffing everything in sight, Merlin took the blanket they had smuggled her in with and placed it on the ground so Aithusa could sleep on it. Merlin and Morgana took Alice's single bed and even though it was a squeeze, neither of them had slept better than they had the night before. The closeness and touch of each other seemed to relax them better than any exquisite bedding could. Morgana also loved the desires Merlin's body flush against her would awaken but she was too embarrassed to ever tell Merlin that. After a while Balinor returned with a blanket to sleep on and made his bed for the night on the floor.

So that was how Morgana came to have her strange sleeping company. A smile crept to her face as she looked around the room surveying what she could only describe as her new family. There was the baby of the group, Aithusa, snoring quietly on her makeshift bed her legs kicking softly as she slept (_she must be dreaming _Morgana thought to herself). Then there was the father figure of the group, Balinor, sleeping on the floor; the noises he was making where more dragon-like than Aithusa's (how a human could make those noises was a mystery to Morgana). She then turned herself over in the small bed she was sharing and looked upon the sleeping form of the person who meant everything to her, her Merlin. She watched as he slept peacefully and couldn't help but let out a small laugh as bit of dribble fell from his mouth. While she watched him, her mind drifted off to the people who were missing in this little group. She thought of her best friend Gwen, whom she knew everyone in this tent would love instantly. Then there was Merlin's mother, someone whom Morgana was incredibly nervous about meeting, but she knew from what Merlin and Balinor had said that Hunith was incredibly kind and strong. She then thought about Arthur, and even though he could be pig-headed at times he was also one of most strong-hearted people she has ever known. He truly would make a great king one day, and it was something she and Merlin where going to make sure happened. Her thoughts then drifted to Morgause, the sister she had never even met. Morgana truly yearned to meet her, to bond with her and to hear stories of her life. She would make sure she would and she was glad Merlin had agreed to help find her when they returned to Camelot, because she wasn't sure she could do it on her own. But these thoughts were only that of an idle dream- she knew deep down that with Uther on the throne they could never all be together without the worry of someone being killed, so she slowly closed her eyes on that thought and drifted off to sleep. As her sleep got deeper she slipped into a dream that would mean more then she could ever understand.

_Camelot tavern after nightfall…._

_I love Camelot _Gwaine thought to himself as he downed another pint of mead before quickly slapping the passing barmaid's bum and sending her a cheeky wink. He didn't understand why he was slapped straight after. _I was just being nice _he thought to himself as he rubbed his now red cheek. He and Percival had decided to stay in Camelot after saving Arthur; they thought it was best to wait for Merlin and Morgana to return before they headed off somewhere else, but they hadn't returned yet and it was starting to worry the two. When Gwaine worried he did the thing he did best, drink. He had persuaded Percival to stop being a girl's blouse and drink with him, and now they were on their seventh pint each and nothing looked like it could slow them down, apart from Gwaine's bladder that is.

"Got to drain the lizard, Percival my old chum," said Gwaine as he stumbled to his feet and started to make his way towards the closest exit.

"Alright Gwaine, get us another pint on your way back," the usually quiet Percival slurred in his drunken state.

After Gwaine returned from relieving himself he slowly staggered to the front of the tavern and tried to get the attention of the person working behind the bar. Unluckily for Gwaine the serving girl behind the bar was the one who had recently slapped him and it was quite obvious she was ignoring him as well. _In for a long wait _Gwaine thought to himself as he slowly looked around the tavern through his now double vision. As he looked he noticed all different types of people: travellers, merchants and servants, but what caught his eye the most was the table that held some of Uther's knights. As he watched them intently he heard something in their loud drunken conversation that sobered him up instantly: the words "Morgana" and "traitor" in the same sentence.

Forgetting about ordering any more drink, Gwaine slowly made his way nearer to the table of Uther's knights. Slipping quickly into the free table behind them he listened intently to the drunken conversation going on behind him.

"A traitor…. her?" one of the knights said in disbelief.

"I know I couldn't believe it myself when that weasel Sir Edward told us the king requested we be ready to leave early tomorrow for some druid camp not far from Amatas, but not to tell Prince Arthur. I knew something big was going down, so I and a few other knights cornered the little rat Edward and got it out of him why Prince Arthur couldn't know. Apparently scouts up in Amatas saw the lady Morgana and some sorcerer Balinor, whom the king had been after for years, coming out of Amatas castle carrying somebody. The scouts followed her and the sorcerer to some random spot where they just disappeared. Apparently some druids appeared in the same spot they vanished, so the scouts kidnapped the druids brought them back here. Uther questioned them and found out that they came from a massive druid community you can only enter by using magic," replied another one of the knights.

"Uther's going to hang the Lady Morgana if we find her," said a third knight. This statement was followed by a few "yes's" and a couple of "you got that right's" from around the table.

Gwaine's eyes widened at what he heard, his heart beating out of his chest, and he could feel his throat becoming dry. _They're going after Morgana and some man named Balinor? What about Merlin? Was he the body they mentioned? _He needed to do something, he needed help, and he needed Percival and maybe (he didn't want to admit it), but he needed the princess as well. With that thought he jumped out of his chair and made his way back over to Percival.

Unluckily for Gwaine when he got back to his table Percival was out cold. _Lightweight _Gwain thought as he slapped Percival around the head trying to bring him out of his drunken daze. After about four slaps to his head Percival finally awoke looking a little worse for wear.

"Finally you wake up!" said Gwaine as he tried to lift Percival to his feet. "Merlin and Morgana are in trouble- we need to help"

After carrying Percival out of the tavern and into the courtyard of Camelot, Gwaine realised he had no idea how to even get to Princess Arthur's chambers. As he looked around the courtyard his eyes locked onto a small hut that contained someone who held the answer on how to get to Arthur's chambers. _She's probably spent more time there than anyone _Gwaine thought to himself as he pulled Percival towards Gwen's hut.

_Under Camelot, Nimueh's prison….._

"You know crying will get you nowhere, Nimueh," said Uther as he gently ran his gloved hand over Nimueh's body. Uther enjoyed destroying the once powerful priestess; they had been friends once, even he would admit it, but she betrayed him, showing him why magic should be destroyed.

"Oh how the mighty have truly fallen, once so powerful and full of life," said Uther as he slowly stroked Nimueh's face. "But you know why you're here don't you, what you did is the reason all filth like you die, they deserve death but you don't," said Uther before he let out a laugh. He said the same things every time he came down to Nimueh's prison- it was his favourite part. Taunting her brought him more pleasure then anything physical he did to her. She hadn't even said a word in years; she had lost any fight left in her.

"I still find the reason you came to Camelot amusing- to reunite with your long lost sister Lady Vivienne, but you were too nervous to ever tell her who you really were. I remember you coming to tell me all your problems, about how you could never find the nerve to tell your sister who you were. Pathetic really. I remember seeing you watching that rat of a child Morgause playing and how much you wished you could bond with your niece more. You could have but instead you went and betrayed me instead, didn't you?" said Uther with venom in his voice. He then grabbed her face and forced her to look at him as he said the part he loved the most.

"And I still remember the look on your sister's face as Sir Edward took her head clean off; it was even more satisfying then the look on Gorlois's face as I took his head," said Uther as he gave Nimueh an evil smile before continuing. "There's something I've never told you though. They had another child even though Vivienne wasn't meant to be able to bear another. She was named Morgana Le Fay if you want to know."

When he said that he saw for the first time a hint of a smile appear on her face, but it was something he would not allow. He quickly brought down his glove slapping her face hard, causing her to cry out in pain.

"You will not smile until I tell you the rest of the story," said Uther as he gave her a smug smile. "You see, Morgana eventually become my ward after some 'unforeseen circumstances.' I was planning on marrying her off to build allies for Camelot, but recently some news has come to light. It turns out she's a traitorous little bitch like the rest of her family and when I get my hands on her she'll be begging for the sweat release of death much like you. And when I have her, and I will, that niece of yours Morgause will be next on my list. Maybe I'll bring them down here for a family reunion."

Uther let go of her face and made his way to the door, deciding what Nimeuh had learned was enough torture for one night. As he got to the door and turned around to look at her once more he was surprised to see she was staring darkly at him. She was usually so broken that she would stare at the wall, but what really surprised him was what happened next.

"I will kill you one day, Uther Pendragon," Nimueh said darkly, the tone in her voice sent shivers up Uther's spine. It was the first time he had heard anything apart from screams from her in years. Uther turned around quickly, making his way back over to her, then grabbed her hair and pulled it so she was looking up at his face.

"You and I both know it's impossible. Not only are you chained up in magic-preventing chains, but because of this," said Uther as he pulled a golden chain with a pendant hanging from it out from under his top and shoved it in her face. "Because of this pendant you foolishly gave me before you murdered Ygraine, no magic can affect me." With that he let go of her hair and made his way to the door and left, trying to ignore the dark laugh coming from the woman in chains. Even the great Uther Pendragon couldn't help but feel a bit shaken up by it as he made his way back to the vaults.

"I will get my revenge for what you have done to my family, Uther Pendragon," was the last thing he heard as he closed the door and locked her screams out. He made his way out of the vaults and back to his chambers.

_Nightfall, Arthur's chambers ….._

Gwaine, along with a still drunk Percival, had been able to persuade Gwen to take them to Arthur's chambers, telling her it was a matter of life or death. Now here they stood (or swayed in Percival's case), inside Arthur's chambers with Arthur and Gwen staring at them waiting for them to start talking, or Gwaine at least because Percival was in no fit state to talk. Gwaine didn't know how to say that he'd heard about the Lady Morgana, a woman he had supposedly ever met, and her life was in danger. Arthur would want to know why he cared so much. So Gwaine made a decision; he told them everything from the Amatas rescue all the way down to what he had just heard in the tavern. Had Percival been sober he would have scolded him for mentioning Morgana's magic, but he needed to get it into their heads how serious it was if Uther got his hands on her and found out.

Arthur and Gwen's opened mouthed expression would have been funny to Gwaine had the situation not been serious.

"Come on guys, say something," said Gwaine.

Arthur blinked a few times before rubbing his hands over his face trying to get himself out of his state of shock. The thoughts going through his head were warring against one another. _Morgana has magic? But magic's evil, but she saved you along with some other magic user, but she's a witch it's against the law, but she's been like a sister to you since she arrived._

Arthur let out a sigh and said, "I don't know what to say Gwaine, she has magic and I don't know what to do. It's forbidden."

"Bullshit!" declared Gwen.

"Guinevere?" Arthur asked, surprised at the language coming from his usually polite Gwen.

"So what if she has magic Arthur, it's Morgana!"

"But Guinevere!"

"But nothing Arthur, you know full well what you're going to do! You're going to march straight to your father's chambers and try and talk him out of it," Gwen said to Arthur like she was scolding a child.

"Magic's wrong though, it's against the law," Arthur replied weakly, not even sure he believed the words himself.

"Who's that talking, you or your father? Because this isn't the Arthur I know and love, the Arthur I know would do anything for family and Morgana's been like family since she got here. Magic doesn't change who she is," said Gwen lovingly as she gently stroked his face.

Deep down Arthur knew she was right; she was always right. He knew what he needed to do but standing up to his father, the king, wasn't something he was looking forward to doing. Even though Morgana had magic he couldn't let her die, so with that last thought he let out a groan and got to his feet. He needed to take charge of the situation.

"I'll do what I can with my father, but I need you two to be ready to leave by sun up in case I can't make him see sense. If I'm not there for whatever reason then you'll need to leave without me," said Arthur before another thought crossed his mind. "Wait. Hold on- by what you told me we need magic to get into the camp Morgana's in, how are we supposed to do that when none of us have magic?"

Arthur, Gwen and Gwaine all looked at each other defeated; none of them had an answer until a drunken Percival, who seemed more interested in staring at his hands, finally entered the conversation. "I know a family of druids who live not too far from there."

Gwaine gave a triumphant smile as he patted his drunken friend on the shoulder, and said a little too cheerfully, "Then it's settled. Percy here will get us some druids who can help us get into the camp. We'll get Morgana to safety along with our pal Merlin, and then we find the nearest tavern and start drinking."

Rolling his eyes, Arthur said, "Okay so it's settled. Gwaine, you and Percival be ready by sun up."

"I'm going too, and don't try and disagree, because she's my best friend, Arthur," said Gwen sternly.

Arthur was about to say no but the look on Gwen's face showed she wouldn't change her mind, so instead he gave her a soft kiss, ignoring the comment from Gwaine about being whipped .

"If for some reason I'm not there at sun up, please be careful Guinevere."

"I will Arthur. I promise, and good luck," said Gwen as she gave him a small smile.

As Arthur slowly made his way to the door a thought crossed his mind, _Gaius_. He turned and looked at the people in the room and said, "You'll need to tell Gaius to leave with you. My father would know he was lying for Morgana, saying she was ill. Who knows what my father will do to him?"

They all nodded in agreement before Arthur turned and made his way out of his chambers, not knowing what would happen when he faced his father.

As Gwen sat there looking between Gwaine and a drunken Percival she couldn't hold in a question she was dying to ask. "So I met this Merlin fellow before. I walked in on him and Morgana looking very close, so I've got to ask: are they you know, involved?"

Gwaine gave Gwen and cheeky smile as he said, "Well if the kiss Percival and I saw between the two is any indication, then I would have to say yes."

The squeal of delight Gwen let out for her friend ended up being a lot louder than she intended.

_Druid camp nightfall, Alice's tent... _

The dream crept up slowly on Morgana; she had been in a restful sleep until it hit.

_She opened her eyes and looked around. She was in a strange white room, bare except it for four portraits hanging on one of the walls. Morgana slowly walked towards the first portrait and instantly recognised it was Gwaine, but in this picture he was wearing the armour of Camelot. She then turned her attention to the next portrait; it was of Percival dressed up just like Gwaine. She moved up to the next one but didn't recognise the person in this one. He was dressed the same as the others. As she stared, wondering who it was, a strange voice whispered to her: __**Lancelot. **__Morgana moved to the next one and it was also someone she didn't recognise dressed in the armour of Camelot. She then heard the whisper again: __**Leon. **_

_Suddenly the portraits shifted into two, showing her two more faces she didn't recognise. Morgana did the same as before, walking to each one separately and heard two more names: __**Elyan **__and__** Mordred. **__As she heard their names the portraits shifted again, this time into three. She recognised two of them instantly but not the last one until the voice whispered the names of the portraits: __**Gaius, Balinor and Hunith.**_

_The same shift happened again. This time it shifted into four portraits, two of them were Arthur and Gwen, but she didn't know who the other two portraits were. One of them was of a pale woman who looked strikingly like Morgana's mother, and the other was of a woman with bright blond hair who had features like her father. It wasn't until she heard the whisper again that she found out who they were: __**Nimueh and Morgause**__. Before she realised she had just seen a picture of her sister, the portraits shifted to four different faces. Killgarrah was on the far left and on the far right was Aithusa. In the middle with their eyes shining pure gold were pictures of herself and Merlin._

_The portraits then vanished and the dream shifted somewhere completely different. Morgana didn't know where, but all she could see was fire surrounding her and screams of people in pain and agony all around. She could smell what she could only describe as death and wanted to scream out but couldn't; no sound would come out of her mouth. Suddenly the fire around her went out and the screaming stopped. As Morgana looked around all she could see was darkness, but it was then she heard something that sent a chill down her spine. Someone was laughing and it was a laugh she recognised but couldn't remember whose it was. Everything became fuzzy as she tried to scream out, and she jolted awake still screaming._

"Morgana …. Morgana, it was just a nightmare," said Merlin as he brought her into a comforting hug and ran his fingers through her hair, trying to calm her down.

Morgana fell into the embrace and clung on for dear life. Whatever she had seen was something she didn't wish to relive.

_Just on the outskirts of Camelot, sunrise..._

The sun had risen and Gwaine, Gwen, Percival, and now Gaius knew that it meant they had to leave. They had no idea what had happened to Arthur but they had to stick to the plan. They knew the king wouldn't hurt his son but he would hurt Morgana, so they needed to get to her before Uther did. With that thought they all made their way out of Camelot towards the druid camp. They had to find the druid family Percival knew and hope they reached the camp before Uther did.

_Camelot courtyard, sunrise... _

Uther's blood was boiling as he and his men left Camelot and started the three day trip to the druid camp. What had happened between him and his son a few hours before made him think of nothing besides taking the lives of every druid and magic user he saw. His son had sided with a traitor and Uther couldn't believe it. He hoped a stay in the dungeon would give his son time to realise his mistake, but Uther didn't want to think about that as he and his ten best men made for the druid camp. To calm himself down he thought about all the evil he was about to rid from the earth. The first would be the druid mother they had prisoner who was along with them for the trip. He had told her if she complied and tipped no one off as she helped them get into the druid camp he would spare her and her children. _How foolish she is _Uther thought as a smile crept onto his face.

_One day later, Camelot dungeons, nightfall... _

As the sun set over Camelot and people set about going to bed with thoughts clear and looking forward to the next day, there was one person who didn't have that luxury: Arthur Pendragon. As the prince sat in the small cell his own father had thrown him in, he couldn't help but think over and over again about how he ended up here. He had tried to reason with his father and make him see sense over Morgana, but Uther was having none of it. That wasn't even the worst of it though. It was through this confrontation he realised how crazy his father truly was. He sighed and rubbed his face in frustration, wincing in pain as he touched his cheekbone. Then Arthur remembered something he would never forget: the moment his father struck him before calling the guards and sending him to the dungeon. He just hoped that Gwen and the rest got to Morgana before his father because he had finally seen that nothing would stop Uther Pendragon where magic was involved.

Though what Arthur didn't realise was that his bad luck was about to get worse, As a hooded figure entered Camelot, swiftly taking down guards unnoticed. The only thought running through the mysterious figure's head was the destruction of Uther and Arthur Pendragon.

**A/N Next chapter is part two of this and its got a lot more s**t going down:) plus Hunnith ;)**


	19. The wrath of Uther Pendragon part two

**A/N: Hello everyone sorry for the delay with this chapter had a few troubles but everything's fine know****. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and followed this story if you have any questions please ask. It's been a while so I would read the previous chapter as this is part two encase you need a reminder. Btw there seems to be a few good Mergana stories people might like but haven't noticed that I've really enjoyed thought I would give a shout out to and that's **_**Destiny and Darkness **_**by the author **_**Thewolvesaremyfamily**_** and **_**in the time when magic overcame**_** by the author**_** LegacyofAurora**_** there really good and Mergana centred**

**Okay know to the biggest thanks for my amazing Beta AJsRandom for editing this when she really doesn't have to , so thank you**

_Previously ….._

_One day later, Camelot dungeons, nightfall... _

_As the sun set over Camelot and people set about going to bed with thoughts clear and looking forward to the next day, there was one person who didn't have that luxury: Arthur Pendragon. As the prince sat in the small cell his own father had thrown him in, he couldn't help but think over and over again about how he ended up here. He had tried to reason with his father and make him see sense over Morgana, but Uther was having none of it. That wasn't even the worst of it though. It was through this confrontation he realised how crazy his father truly was. He sighed and rubbed his face in frustration, wincing in pain as he touched his cheekbone. Then Arthur remembered something he would never forget: the moment his father struck him before calling the guards and sending him to the dungeon. He just hoped that Gwen and the rest got to Morgana before his father because he had finally seen that nothing would stop Uther Pendragon where magic was involved._

_Though what Arthur didn't realise was that his bad luck was about to get worse. A hooded figure entered Camelot, swiftly taking down guards unnoticed. The only thought running through the mysterious figure's head was the destruction of Uther and Arthur Pendragon._

**The wrath of Uther Pendragon, part two**

Chapter 19

_One day later, Camelot, Nightfall_

She slipped through Camelot silently disposing of every guard that was in her way. She couldn't remember a thing about who she was, she only knew why she was here. She only knew her name because they would call her when she was needed. Other than that she knew only that her mission was the destruction of Uther and Arthur Pendragon, and she'd been trained on how to kill in so many different ways all leading up to this moment.

As she strode through the corridors of Camelot and headed towards the king's chambers she couldn't help but feel a slight déjà vu that she had been here before. She shrugged the feeling off though as she had something she needed to do. She was glad one of the guards she'd killed had been so forthcoming about how to reach his king's rooms.

Armed with only two daggers and her magic she walked straight up to the guard outside of the king's rooms and stuck one of her daggers quickly into his neck before he even realised she was there. As she watched the guard's body fall to the floor she couldn't ignore the small voice in the back of her head telling her _this isn't you, you don't kill in cold blood_.

That thought left though when another voice went through her mind telling her to kill, whispering to her, filling her head with nothing but darkness. It was intoxicating and she couldn't fight it no matter how much she tried. When the darkness had fully taken over again she walked toward the king's door and with a flash of her magic it swung open violently.

She screamed in frustration as she found an empty room and turning sharply she left the room to make her way through the castle in search for answers. The next person she saw would tell her where Uther or Arthur was even if she had to rip the answer out of their head herself.

_The Camelot Dungeons _

Everything seemed eerily quiet in the dungeons and Arthur couldn't stand it. The only company he had was his thoughts- all that had happened with Morgana and his father- they made his head hurt and wouldn't leave him alone. It didn't help that the only thing he had to sleep on was a small wooden cot. He seriously missed his four poster bed and soft pillows.

The silence was suddenly shattered though as he heard someone screaming in pain from just outside the dungeons. Arthur jumped to his feet nervously; if someone was attacking the castle he was a sitting duck and weapon less at that. The screaming eventually stopped and everything went silent again.

"Guards! Guards! What's going on out there?" shouted Arthur but got no reply. He jumped back in shock when a body flew through the doors followed by a hooded figure walking confidently in behind it.

"Holy shit!" Arthur nervously whispered to himself as the unknown attacker walked straight for his cell.

"Arthur Pendragon," said the hooded figure.

He couldn't see the face off whoever the attacker was but he could tell from the voice they were female. "Who are you and what do you want?" Arthur said with a confidence he really wasn't feeling inside.

"I want you dead Arthur Pendragon," said the hooded figure as she raised her hand and used her magic to throw Arthur back against the wall of his cell.

Arthur slowly looked up at the hooded figure waiting to finish him off. As she walked toward the cell door he closed his eyes and awaited the inevitable end of his life but it didn't come. Instead the hooded figure started screaming in agony. Arthur opened his eyes and looked towards his would-be killer. She was now on her knees holding her head in pain and in her discomfort her hood had fallen off showing long blonde locks and pale skin. She didn't look evil to Arthur but the emotion in her eyes as she writhed in pain looked blank, like she wasn't fully there. The woman suddenly stopped screaming and got to her feet. Arthur's nerves rose again but it seemed he would have nothing to worry about as the blonde-haired woman stumbled quickly out the door.

"What was that all about?" Arthur said to himself as he sat alone in the dungeon once more.

_Five minutes ago_

She knew where the youngest Pendragon was; it wasn't hard- all she had to do was get the answer out of another guard. She still couldn't believe how easy it was to break the knights of Camelot as it seemed they wouldn't die for their king or prince. After finding out Arthur was in the dungeon she headed straight there. It wasn't hard to get in there as it had only one guard in front of the door and whispering a little spell that would cause him to burn from the inside out always did the trick. As the guard screamed in agony she flung his body through the doors that led into the dungeon using her magic. Not breaking stride she walked straight in after the body and made her way towards the only person currently in the dungeon.

"Arthur Pendragon," she said to the nervous-looking blonde-haired man.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Arthur replied. She could tell he was scared, she could tell he was putting on full bravado. The voice in her head whispered to her telling her to kill him.

"I want you dead Arthur Pendragon," she said, as if her mouth moved without her even attempting to reply. Then her hand rose as if she was possessed and she flung the young prince against his cell wall. She then walked towards the cell, voices whispering in her head.

"_Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill!" _was all she could hear in her mind, and as she raised her hand to snap Arthur's neck another voice screeched through her mind.

"_Morgause!" _said the new voice,she didn't know what was happening as two voices started warring in her mind and it was like light versus dark fighting for control.

"_Kill Arthur, kill him Morgause!"_ the darkness shrieked.

"_Don't think your petty magic can defeat mine, Morgause, you're mine for now,"_ said the new voice. As it spoke she felt something crack inside her head causing her to scream out in pain and drop to her knees. The voice telling her to kill vanished and she felt light for the first time in what felt like years. _"This way Morgause,"_ said the new voice, causing her to get to her feet and slowly stumble through the doors of the dungeon.

Morgause moved down the corridors of Camelot having no control over of her body. It felt like she was the puppet and whoever was controlling her was the puppet master. One thing she did know though was whoever was controlling her now had banished the darkness that plagued her mind.

After weaving through several corridors Morgause came to an iron door with three guards stationed by it. Her puppet master didn't know or didn't care as they forced Morgause to keep walking toward the guards.

"Stop in the name of Camelot!" said one of the guards as they all rose from their seats at the sight of a dishevelled Morgause. Apparently her puppet master didn't want her to stop as he or she forced her body to keep moving. As she got closer the guards drew their swords.

"Any closer and we will throw you in the dungeons!" one yelled.

Morgause was forced to keep walking and when she got close enough to the guards they attempted to grab and arrest her. Unfortunately for them, they were hit with an incredible force which sent them flying back against the wall and knocked them out, the iron door swinging open with the blast. It was as if her new puppet master had put a shield over her.

Morgause's body started to move of its own accord again as she slowly moved through the door. It led to a downward staircase that went underneath the castle. She slowly walked down the stairs until she was brought into a massive clearing inside of a huge cave. Her body was then forced to its knees as she looked out over the dark abyss; the only things in sight were jagged rocks.

As she knelt there unable to move she heard a massive roar echo through the cave, followed by what could only be the sound of wings flapping. Before she knew what was happening, a dragon the size of a small castle flew into her view and perched itself on the massive rock in front of her. The dragon's massive golden eyes looked straight at her with sympathy before it bowed its head and shook it as if disappointed in something.

"I am sorry child," the dragon said as it raised its head and looked at her again, "this wasn't how your destiny was supposed to go."

Before Morgause knew what was happening she was engulfed in a burst of fire from the dragon's mouth. She screamed in pain and agony before everything around her went black.

_Druid camp, nightfall_

Merlin couldn't believe it, his father had just left to meet his mother for the first time in years and they were going to be a family again. While his father was gone Merlin decided to do something special for Morgana, especially after the dream she'd had. He could tell it was still bothering her and Merlin hated that. When she'd told him and his father about it, his father told her what she had described may be of importance and it would be best to seek the great dragon's help when they returned to Camelot. Going back to Camelot was something they didn't want because they were free here, but they needed to be there for Arthur and their destiny. So they decided to leave the day after Merlin's mother arrived, giving Merlin time with his family. The other major issue was Aithusa, because she still didn't like Balinor. But there was no way they could take her with them to Camelot so she would have to stay with the dragon lord. It seemed his father was being bullied by the baby dragon, seeing as how she tried shooting fire at him. Aithusa wasn't strong enough or old enough for a full flame but she did manage to singe half of his father's beard off.

Merlin decided that with a limited time to themselves that he would have a romantic dinner under the stars, just him and Morgana away from prying eyes. He set about collecting some food for them to eat and some wine for them to drink. This past day they had started to get to know people around the camp and even let the children play with Aithusa for a bit. Some of the druids set about helping him prepare the dinner. It was lucky that Morgana had bonded a little with Alice over healing magic; it meant he could get Alice to distract Morgana for a while (another plus was Aithusa had decided to follow Morgana). After he'd found a good spot far enough away from the tents so they wouldn't get interrupted, he left a few druids who had offered to help to set the dinner out while he went and fetched Morgana from Alice's tent.

When Merlin reached the outside of Alice's tent he could hear the sound of Morgana laughing. Merlin smiled to himself; it had quickly become his favourite thing to hear. Before Morgana he didn't think he could love something as simple as a laugh but with Morgana he did- he'd fallen for her hard and he knew it. He loved her but he had no idea when to tell her because he didn't want to scare her off being so forward. _ Maybe this is something I should ask my father about _he thought to himself as he entered Alice's tent. When he got inside he found Morgana and Alice mixing herbs together while Aithusa slept on her small blanket in the corner.

"Alice do you mind if I take Morgana for a while?" said Merlin, gaining their attention.

Alice looked up at Merlin, giving him a sly wink and a nod knowing exactly why he wanted Morgana. Morgana watched the exchange between the two suspiciously. _They're up to something _Morgana thought to herself.

"So Morgana would you accompany me please?" said Merlin while smiling sweetly at her and offering his hand.

"What's going on Merlin?" asked Morgana as she got off the stool she was sitting on and took his hand.

"You trust me, right Morgana?" said Merlin, when she nodded yes he pulled her by the hand and out of the tent before saying, "Then you won't say anything until we get where we're going."

As they walked hand in hand through the camp and toward their destination they both had the same thought going through their minds, _we won't be able to have moments like this when we return to Camelot._

"Come on Merlin, please tell me where we're going," said Morgana as she gave Merlin her best puppy dog eyes.

_Damn that look! _Merlin thought to himself. _Be strong Merlin._

"No Morgana, you're just going to have to suck it up and wait," Merlin teased her playfully. Merlin couldn't help but laugh at the childish pout that Morgana gave him in reply. After walking for a while they were finally there and the look on Morgana's face was worth the preparation.

"Merlin this is amazing!" said Morgana as she looked over the dinner Merlin had put together. There were all different types of food spread out over a blanket and even a small jug of wine for the two of them. She said shyly, "I can't believe you did all of this for me!"

"It wasn't just me- I had some of the druids help me,"said Merlin as he took a seat on the blanket, followed by Morgana, "I just wanted to do something special for you."

Morgana didn't know what to say so she pulled him into a light kiss before whispering, "Thank you." No one had ever done something so thoughtful for her; he truly was something special.

They sat there idly talking about anything that crossed their minds and just enjoying each other's company until they finished eating their food. Then they packed everything away and snuggled up to each other on the blanket, Morgana finding her new favourite position quickly. Her head rested on Merlin's chest while he gently stroked her hair. She could honestly sit here for hours. They sat there for a while in comfortable silence just enjoying each others' presence under the stars and after a while Morgana spoke up about something that had been on her mind.

"I hope your mother likes me Merlin," said Morgana as she idly played with Merlin's jacket nervously.

"You're not nervous about meeting her, are you Morgana? Because you have nothing to worry about. She'll love you," said Merlin confidently before giving her a small kiss on her head.

"How do you know for certain Merlin, I mean it's a big deal and I want to make a good impression," replied Morgana as she lifted her head and looked Merlin in the eyes.

"Morgana just trust me, I mean, look at my father- he's known you for only a little while and he already loves you like a daughter. Then there's Alice- she's taken to you so quickly. Not to mention Aithusa- the dragon's a few days old and she adores you. And there's me of course. You have people who love you Morgana, and my mother's going to as well so don't worry about it," said Merlin before he gave her a small smile.

Morgana smiled at Merlin before resting her head on Merlin's chest again. Maybe she was worrying about nothing but she only had one chance at making a good first impression. After lying like that for a couple more hours they eventually decided to head back to Alice's tent to sleep.

"This was perfect Merlin, thank you," said Morgana as she took Merlin's hand once more.

"Anytime," said Merlin giving her a small smile as they walked hand in hand back toward the camp.

_Two days later, nightfall, unknown cave …._

Balinor took in a deep breath in an attempt at getting some much needed air back; he didn't know his reunion with his beloved would be this physical. They had met halfway between Ealdor and the druid camp and after some I love you's and some tears, it seemed he and Hunith couldn't keep their hands off each other. Even after they had found somewhere to sleep for the night it didn't seem like it was going to stop.

"Wow I forgot how limber you where my love," said Balinor through deep breaths.

Hunith slowly trailed her fingers up Balinor's arm giving him a small smirk. "And don't you forget it, my dragon lord," said Hunith seductively. Hunith couldn't believe she was back with the man she loved, she had dreamt about it for so many years and it had finally come true, but there was something she had to ask that she hadn't gotten around to yet. "Balinor, why is half of your beard missing?" asked Hunith curiously.

Balinor stroked his once glorious beard and sighed, he was still upset Aithusa had done that. "It's this baby dragon I recently hatched, for some reason she really dislikes me," said Balinor. "It's funny though- the dragon dislikes me so much and yet she can't get enough of Merlin and Morgana."

At the mention of her son Hunith interest piqued _was Merlin there as well?_ She thought to herself, _and who's Morgana?_ "What do you mean she can't get enough of Merlin? And who's this Morgana? And furthermore I thought there was only one dragon?" asked Hunith in a demanding tone, her boy was supposed to be in Camelot.

"I suppose I have some explaining to do," said Balinor nervously; he remembered that with this tone of Hunith's you had to be careful what you said next otherwise she was liable to flip out.

"Yeah I suppose you do," said Hunith impatiently.

Balinor let out a sigh before he started telling her everything from stealing the dragon egg and finding Merlin all the way to sending Hunith his letter. He had never known someone's emotions to change as quickly as hers did. In a matter of seconds she cried, she got angry then she was happy- Balinor couldn't keep up. When he had finished telling her she did something he didn't expect. She slapped him.

"Owww what was that for?" said Balinor as he rubbed his now red cheek.

"That was for not telling me the second you knew my baby was hurt!" said Hunith while she glared at him. Suddenly her face turned into a massive smile, "So my little Merlin's got himself a little girlfriend? I can't wait to meet her."

Balinor shook his head and smiled- he would never fully understand the enigma that was Hunith Ambrosius.

_Two days later, nightfall, a day away from the druid camp….._

Gwen's hopes of saving Morgana had rocketed after they had found the druid family Percival mentioned, but they dwindled when the family had said they couldn't take them to the druid camp. Their child was ill and they couldn't leave him, but Gaius surprised them by suggesting the family teach him the spell to enter the druid camp. It seemed Gaius had been hiding magic all this time as well. He also used some herbs he had brought with him to make some medicine to help the boy recover.

So armed with directions and the knowledge of how to get into the camp, Gwen, Gwaine, Percival, and Gaius all made their way there with hope in their hearts. Unfortunately what they didn't know was the person they were trying to beat to the camp was a lot further ahead than they were.

_Two days later, nightfall, a day away from the druid camp….._

Uther smiled to himself, he couldn't wait to reach the druid camp and slaughter some druids. He also couldn't wait to get his hands on that traitorous Morgana, but what he really hoped was that that bastard Balinor was there. He had slipped through Uther's fingers years ago and it was time to get even. He knew he was close- he and his men hadn't stopped riding and they hadn't slept more than an hour or two, just so they could make it there as soon as possible. As he and his men, along with the druid family that was going to get them into the camp rode on, Uther couldn't help but rub the pendant he had around his neck. He still couldn't believe how foolish Nimueh was for giving him such a gift so many years ago.

They had already worked out a plan; they'd formed one before they'd even left Camelot. All Uther knew was people were going to burn soon.

_Two and a half days later… _

They were finally here, _a place they could safely call home_ Balinor thought as he and Hunith entered the druid camp.

"So where's my boy?" Hunith said cheerfully before turning her head and smiling at Balinor.

"He's probably with Morgana somewhere- come on let's go find them, "Balinor said as they started walking through the camp. He still couldn't believe he had his Hunith back with him.

They eventually made it to Alice's tent and walked in, the sight they were met with nearly made Hunith faint. There was her boy lip-locked with a raven-haired woman she could only assume was Morgana. Just as Balinor and Hunith were about to leave unnoticed, Aithusa thought it was the perfect time to get up off her bed to stretch. When Aithusa locked eyes with Balinor she moved quickly around the bed so she could growl at Balinor and try and bite his leg. The growl pulled Merlin and Morgana out of their own little world and when they saw who was standing there their eyes widened with shock and their cheeks flushed red with embarrassment.

"Oh shit," whispered Merlin.

"Watch your language Merlin," said Hunith as she walked over to the bed giving him a slap around his head.

"Owwww!" said Merlin as he rubbed where his mother had slapped.

"I know what you're feeling son," said Balinor after he finally got Aithusa to leave him alone. He remembered the slap he had recently received so he knew what Merlin felt.

Forgetting the awkwardness of their recent situation Hunith pulled Merlin into a tight hug. "I've missed you," Hunith whispered.

"I've missed you too mother," replied Merlin as they let each other go from their embrace.

Hunith then turned towards Morgana; the poor girl was obviously still embarrassed about what had happened. "Come here my dear," Hunith said to Morgana. As soon as she got close enough, Hunith pulled Morgana into a hug. When they had finished Hunith looked Morgana over before turning to Balinor and saying, "Don't you just think they would give us the cutest grandchildren?"

"Mother!" Merlin groaned in embarrassment.

_Nightfall, entrance to the druid camp_

They had finally arrived and soon his plan would be set into motion and Uther couldn't wait. The druid mother had told them about the camp and what to expect. Apparently there were only a few capable of strong magic; all the others where families who had sought refuge. They had brought crates of oil along to make the process faster- the smell of a burning witch was always Uther's favourite.

_Nightfall, druid camp, one hour later_

Merlin and Balinor were starting to think they had made a mistake by introducing Morgana and Hunith. They got on like a house on fire and that wasn't good news for them. After Hunith and Balinor had arrived back they had all decided to find somewhere quiet, eat dinner and talk about everything. What it had turned into was Morgana and Hunith ganging up on the boys; even Aithusa seemed to join. Dinner was a non-stop barrage of embarrassing stories and immature insults. It turned out Morgana's worry about Hunith not liking her was something she shouldn't have worried about at all as they had spent most of their time giggling with each other like kids.

But just as Hunith was about to tell the story of how Balinor and she met there was a massive explosion from the other side of the camp. That was followed by screams and smoke being seen high above the trees.

"What the hell was that?" said a startled Hunith as she clasped Balinor's hand tightly.

They all looked at each other nervously while Morgana tried to calm a whining Aithusa down, but then what they heard shouted over the screams were the five words that haunted most magic users: _for the love of Camelot!_

"Uther," Morgana whispered, realising the man who had killed her parents had arrived. The man who took pleasure in killing any person remotely related to magic was here inside a camp that held over a hundred magic users. What was worse was that most of them were children and lot of others were only trained in healing magic- they were defenceless.

"We've got to help them," said Morgana assertively, getting an approving nod from Merlin, but it seemed Balinor didn't feel the same.

"You're not going anywhere near him Morgana. If he catches you, if he finds out you're here then how are you supposed to fulfil your destiny if you can't even set foot where Arthur lives…or if you're dead? " said Balinor. He knew how important Merlin and Morgana were and he couldn't risk them.

Merlin looked toward his father, he knew he was thinking of going there alone, he couldn't lose him when he'd only just gained him again, "But father..."

"No buts Merlin, you and Morgana get your mother and Aithusa to safety," Balinor said before Merlin could continue.

More screams were heard coming from inside the camp along with another explosion. It was then something started happening in the area around them; it was like a ripple went through the air over them and the scenery started changing.

"What just happened?" questioned Hunith, worry evident on her face.

"Oh shit," Balinor muttered, knowing what had happened. "Merlin, get everyone out now. It seems Uther's men must have killed the druid who placed the protective spell over the camp. The camp is now visible to anyone and anyone can enter now."

Merlin couldn't leave his father alone. He knew Balinor was powerful but he was foolish if he thought he would be able to stop them without help. But he also knew his father would refuse his help so he quickly made a plan in his head.

"Okay, I'll get them to safety," said Merlin before walked toward his father and brought him into a hug. "Be safe," he then whispered in his ear.

"We can't leave him on his own Merlin," said Morgana. She was surprised Merlin had even agreed to it.

Merlin turned toward Morgana and gave her a sad smile before he sent his answer through to her mind. "_We're not going to leave him alone Morgana. Well, I'm not." _

Morgana looked at him in confusion before it clicked what he meant. "_If you think you're going to stay and fight without me you've got another thing coming, we're equally as powerful Merlin, don't go play the hero," _she sent back before whispering "please" loud enough for Merlin to hear.

Merlin looked at Morgana; he could see she was getting upset with him but he knew he couldn't risk her being seen by Uther. He also couldn't lose his father again, especially now he was finally reunited with his mother. He slowly took Morgana's hands and gazed into her emerald green eyes and telepathically linked himself with her.

"_Morgana look at them," _he sent to her while nodding his head in the direction of his mother and father who, at this moment, were whispering to each other. It was obvious his father was saying goodbye to her in case the worst happened to him.

"_There's no way I'm not going to help bring back my father safely, not when he's only just reunited with my mother," _Merlin sent to Morgana.

"_But that's why we have to stick together Merlin, I already thought I lost you once, please don't do it again to me," _Morgana shot back.

"_You're not going to lose me- I'll stay hidden the whole time. If there are any survivors you know we need to help," _Merlin sent back.

After Balinor left, Morgana and Merlin continued their small back and forth until Morgana eventually relented. She knew he was right and she couldn't help in case Uther saw her, and there were people who would need help. But she couldn't stomach the idea of Merlin being in danger; it was probably a little childish that she only let him kiss her cheek before he left but he needed to know she was annoyed. After Merlin left to quietly follow his father, Morgana, Aithusa and Hunith started moving in the opposite direction away from the camp.

Balinor moved as fast as he could to reach the main part of the druid camp, the smell of smoke and the sound of the occasional scream could still be heard. He kept himself hidden behind trees and greenery; he needed to save anyone he could from Uther and his men. When he eventually made it to the main area which housed most of the families with children, he was shocked at what he saw. Bodies were everywhere; children, fathers and mothers all lost their lives because of one man's hate for magic. He couldn't believe how quickly they'd been killed- it had been a matter of minutes after they heard the first explosion that he left his family to come and help. He only hoped that the druids further away from main part of the camp heard the first explosion and ran to safety.

He moved through the bodies checking for survivors when he laid his eyes on his dear friend Alice. He moved quickly towards her body checking for a pulse…there was none. Tears built in his eyes and rage ran through his blood when suddenly he heard horses gallop up behind him. As he turned his head he met with a smirking Uther and about five men.

"So you are here then, I was beginning to think you weren't. Do you like what I've done with the place?" questioned Uther.

Balinor stared Uther down, his eyes never wavering, "I'm going to take great pleasure in killing you for what you've done, Uther Pendragon."

Uther only smiled at the statement. Some druids had tried to fight back and hell, they'd even taken down a few of his men. He knew that with the pendant that currently hung around his neck Balinor stood no chance.

"Promises, promises Balinor, now let's get serious now and stop the jokes. Where's my whore of a ward?" said Uther calmly.

"I haven't the slightest clue who your ward is, Uther. If you haven't noticed I can't exactly walk into Camelot these days," replied Balinor sarcastically. He was nervous as to why Uther would ask him about Morgana, did he know? And if so what else had he found out?

Uther just sighed at Balinor's answer; it was quite obvious he was protecting Morgana the traitor. _What else where you expecting from scum like this? _He thought to himself. "Get rid of this nuisance, he's already breathed enough air as it is," Uther said to his men behind him. As soon as he gave the order the five men flanked Uther and went straight for Balinor.

Balinor reacted quickly and let his magic flow through him. "Draca!" he shouted as he raised his hands at Uther's men. A massive ball of fire flew from his hands and as the fire got closer to his attackers it morphed into a massive dragon's head. It engulfed Uther's men, taking them straight off their horses and knocking them out. Balinor then turned straight toward Uther with determination.

"Your turn now Pendragon," said Balinor darkly. As he said it he was taken aback by how calm Uther was. He became even more so when Uther calmly descended from his horse and started walking toward Balinor, pulling his sword from its scabbard.

Balinor didn't pause though as he threw another fireball, this time at Uther but nothing happened. Uther just kept on coming and Balinor kept on throwing spell after spell at Uther but still nothing happened. "What the hell?" Balinor whispered to himself as he started to back away from Uther.

Uther just kept on walking, but faster now until he reached the backtracking Balinor. As soon as he did he planted his boot in Balinor's chest sending him straight to the floor. "I'm going to enjoy this," Uther snarled as he raised his sword above his head ready to put it straight through Balinor's stomach.


	20. The druid camp brawl

******A/N Hello everyone here is chapter 20 , thank you for all the reviews and favorites . i do hope your still enjoying this , im having some bad writers block at the moment so I hope its up to par.**  


******new edited version thanks to the lovely Ajsrandom**

**The Druid camp brawl**

_Chapter 20_

As the sword came down Balinor closed his eyes thinking it was all over, but it wasn't. The sword shattered into pieces. He opened his eyes and saw Uther's shocked look but didn't give Uther a chance to regain his composure. Balinor got to his feet and tackled Uther to the ground. He let his emotions take over and laid punch after punch upon Uther's face.

"This is for every magic user you've killed!" said Balinor as he struck Uther across the face. "This is for taking me away from my family!" said Balinor as he hit him once more. Balinor was a peaceful man but as he looked down upon Uther's battered face he felt no pity for him. In his fit of rage he didn't see that one of Uther's men had regained consciousness. As the knight staggered to his feet and pulled his sword out ready to kill the dragon lord he didn't see a white wolf with pure gold eyes diving straight for his neck.

_Ten minutes ago_

Merlin had been secretly following his father for a while now, moving whenever he moved and what he had seen so far made him ill. Uther was a monster for what he had done to these druids! He was glad he'd persuaded Morgana to escape with his mother and Aithusa. If Uther had caught Morgana he would have killed her or something much worse …Uther seemed like the type who would enjoy torture.

Merlin had eventually followed his father to the main part of the camp where most of the families had been set up. As he hid behind a tree and watched, it brought a tear to his eye when he saw his father check over the dead body of Alice. She was a good woman; someone with whom they had bonded.

It was then Merlin spotted Uther and five of his men approaching his father on horseback. Merlin's nerves skyrocketed as he heard his father and Uther trade words and Merlin had to pull himself back when Uther insulted Morgana. _Whore? How could someone say something like that about Morgana…. _**his**_ Morgana _Merlin thought to himself.

Before he knew it, Uther's men started charging his father. Merlin's heart almost stopped as they charged; he was about to intervene but before he could he saw his father conjure a dragon's head made out of fire. It was quite possibly the most spectacular thing he had ever seen (apart from his Morgana of course- she really did top the bill on spectacular things) but if they survived this Merlin knew the first thing he was doing was getting his father to teach him how to do that.

It was after his father's fire dragon took out Uther's men that Merlin started to get nervous. Uther looked bored at the sight like he could possibly fall asleep. But when Uther brushed his father's magic off like a bit of dust caught on his trousers Merlin seriously started to fear for his father's life. He may be this all-powerful Emerys but he barely knew anything about magic- the only times he had performed something seriously powerful magic was when Will had been killed. He had no idea how to do what he did then normally and he didn't particularly want to wait for his father to die to trigger the emotional response to achieve it again. And it may not even work because Uther seemed unaffected by magic like the hypocrite had enchanted himself or something.

It was when Uther pulled his sword out that it clicked on how to get his father on a level fighting ground again. As Uther lifted his sword above his head Merlin let his magic surge through his body and aimed straight for Uther's sword, shattering it instantly. Relief washed over Merlin that it'd worked and his father lived.

As Merlin watched his father rain punch after punch on Uther he saw one of the knocked out knights start to get to his feet. He had to think fast to help his father; he couldn't let himself be seen and his father was obviously too emotional to notice the knight getting back to his feet. His father may be able to handle himself but if Uther got the upper hand again there wasn't much anyone could do magically. He needed to get his father out of there and he needed to be unseen. Merlin turned around desperately trying to think of what to do and saw a deer shoot through the woods. _If only I could shape-shift my appearance to something else _Merlin thought. He watched the deer run away, then a few seconds later he chided himself for really being slow because he had already achieved the feat of shape-shifting before. "Stupid Merlin," Merlin whispered to himself.

Merlin quickly thought back to the time in Ealdor when he had shape-shifted into a wolf. He remembered how it felt and how his soul had connected with the wolf's. As he thought about it and let his magic flow he felt his body start to change and his clothes start to fall off until he had fully changed into a wolf. He didn't take time to get used to the change as he sprinted off in wolf form. When he got to the now-conscious knight he jumped straight for the man's throat and clamped down. The man screamed in pain and rifled about and wolf-Merlin lost his grip and let go. The knight then turned around and booted wolf-Merlin's ribs, causing him to let out a whimper and gain the attention of Balinor. As Balinor looked over at the white wolf he noticed its pure gold eyes. He'd seen only two pairs of eyes like that before, and as he knew someone who had previously turned into an animal before, he instantly knew who it was.

"Merlin," Balinor whispered to himself as he let go of the battered Uther and got to his feet. He went straight for Merlin's attacker, but just before he could reach wolf-Merlin the knight swung his sword down. Wolf-Merlin almost dodged clear but was caught across his back leg, causing him to let out another cry of pain and fall to the floor whimpering.

Balinor's eyes flashed gold, sending the knight who had attacked his son hurtling through the air. Forgetting Uther and his knights, Balinor scooped the white wolf he knew to be his son into his arms and made a break for it. He only worried about his son's health, not even realising that neither Uther's men nor Uther himself was even fit to move.

_somewhere else in the woods_

-Morgana didn't want to be running, her heart was screaming to go back and make sure Merlin was okay. But every time she looked toward Hunith and Aithusa, who were running beside her, she knew she had to keep going. They were defenceless without her. Hunith had no magic and Aithusa was too young and could barely even breathe smoke let alone fire to defend herself. This didn't stop her from worrying about Merlin- she had only just gotten him back- not to mention Balinor as well (who had become a father figure of sorts).

After running through what seemed a never ending amount of trees and greenery, they eventually made it to a clearing with a small river. When she saw that Hunith was gasping for breath and Aithusa's small legs could only carry her so far at a time, Morgana suggested they stop for a while and drink.

"I know you're worried about Merlin, Morgana, I am too. But he was right; you can't be seen by Uther. And Ambrosius men are too self-sacrificing when it comes to people they love," said Hunith as she knelt next to Morgana and took a small handful of water to drink. "Plus someone has to look after this little one," Hunith said as she started to scratch Aithusa behind the ear and earned a small groan of approval from her in return.

Morgana turned to Hunith and gave her a small smile; she knew she was right. As Morgana was about to reply she heard the familiar sound of horses in the distance. The sound of approaching horses was something she could instantly recognize after living in Camelot for as long as she had. Grabbing hold off Hunith she got to her feet, pulling Hunith with her.

"Morgana?" Hunith questioned, but didn't get a reply as she was dragged behind a large tree.

"Horses are coming," Morgana whispered nervously.

As they hid behind the tree the sound of the horses gradually got closer. Morgana was glad Aithusa had followed. The last thing she needed was Aithusa to spook what she could only assume were more of Uther's men. She then started to hear voices of at least two male voices arguing; they seemed so familiar she had to get a look. Morgana slowly poked her head around from the tree and waited for the horses to come into view. When they did, she recognized who sat atop these horses. Even though she knew them being here meant something was wrong she couldn't help but let out a smile.

_somewhere else in the woods_

The directions they had received from the druid family had led them into what seemed a never- ending forest. They had said that when the group came to what appeared to be a cave near a river it was actually one of the entrances to the druid camp. Due to the spell that was cast over the camp, the cave was an illusion that, with the right spell, would actually open up to the camp. It seemed for Gwen, Gwaine, Gaius and Percival that finding the cave was going to be much harder than they'd thought. They had found the river ages ago and had been riding along for what must have been at least an hour but there was still no sight of this fabled cave and it was starting to get on their nerves. It also didn't help Gwen and Gaius that Percival and Gwaine had been arguing for five minutes straight about Gwaine and his incessant moaning about wanting to stop and relieve himself again. Gwen just shook her head and sighed; she'd never met a man with such a small bladder as Gwaine. His whining about wanting to stop and pee was childish but Gwen knew children and they surely weren't as bad.

"No Gwaine, we're not stopping," said Percival. "In the last hour we've stopped about seven times and it's getting ridiculous."

"Please Percival, I promise it'll be the last time," said Gwaine in his most childlike voice, causing Percival to groan in exasperation.

"We're not stopping! Gwaine, if you need to go just go," said Percival as he rubbed his face in annoyance.

"I'm not just going to go on my horse Percy," Gwaine said, as he affectionately rubbed his brown- coated horse's neck. "Peppers and I here have been through too much for that."

Joining in the conversation, Gwen said, "You and Peppers have been through so much? It was only a few days ago we stole him from Camelot's stables."

"Exactly! Peppers and I here, we've been through a robbery together so I'm not going to relieve myself on her. We're to close for that," said Gwaine, as he smiled fondly at the horse he was riding. But when Gaius joined in the conversation Gwaine's face quickly changed into shock.

"You know, a weak bladder is a common problem in someone who has been treated for multiple STD's, and well, you were riddled with them I wouldn't even want to know what you had been up to," the old physician said with a straight face.

"Gaius, what happened to physician-patient confidentiality?" said a shocked Gwaine, causing Gaius to shrug. Gwaine then looked at Percival and Gwen who were both trying not to laugh, causing Gwaine to scowl.

They kept riding alongside the river and still hadn't found the cave. Gwaine and Percival were still arguing until a hooded figure walked out onto the path they were following. They pulled the horses to a stop so they didn't collide with the unknown figure. The hooded figure then slowly pulled off their hood and Gwen instantly recognized the long ebony hair and pale skin that appeared. She could also recognize that smirk from anywhere.

"Morgana!" Gwen said happily, as she dismounted her horse and pulled her friend into a tight hug.

"Hello Gwen," said Morgana as she buried her face into her best friend's shoulder.

_somewhere on the opposite side of the woods_

Balinor wasn't exactly sure how far he'd run, but he knew was that he had to get his son to safety. He also didn't know if Uther and his men had followed or not but as he looked down at his son in his arms (well, the wolf version of his son) he knew he needed to keep running to be sure they were safe. Merlin was currently panting heavily from the kick to the ribs and the deep gash on his back leg that he had suffered. Balinor didn't condone his son's actions but he had saved his life. Balinor also knew had he not lost control of his emotions when he'd repeatedly punched Uther's face, and kept aware of his surroundings, Merlin wouldn't have had to shape-shift into a wolf and save him. He was still in awe his son could even achieve such a thing when very few sorcerers could.

After running far enough through the woods and away from the now burnt down druid camp, Balinor placed Merlin onto the floor to assess his injuries. "Don't change back into your human form yet son, it could cause you a great deal of pain," said Balinor, as he gently checked wolf-Merlin's ribs and ripped off his sleeve to wrap it securely around Merlin's injured leg. "We'll see Morgana soon. Don't worry- she can heal you properly. I've never been very handy at healing spells and I don't have any herbs lying around, as you can see," he said giving his son a small smile. "But I do know sleep heals most things," Balinor said as he placed his hand over wolf-Merlin's forehead and muttered ancient words under his breath, sending Merlin to sleep. Balinor then gently reached down and placed a loving kiss on Merlin's head before whispering, "I love you son." With that he gently picked his sleeping son up and started making his way out of the woods to the nearest clearing to call on Aithusa. It had been discussed that he would send for the baby dragon when he'd finished up at the druid camp. It would make it easy for them to find one another.

Uther couldn't believe it; the filthy dragon lord had escaped him again. After the savage beating he'd taken at the hands of Balinor, something he would never forget, he was carried by his men half-conscious and placed onto the back of one of their horses. They then took their leave from the burnt-down druid camp. Most of Uther's men had suffered injuries inflicted by Balinor and were in no fit state to continue the hunt for their enemies. Uther especially, as Balinor had really done a number on his face.

As they left the camp, Uther in his half-conscious state carefully felt his face. The pain that he felt as he placed his hand over the cuts and bruises imposed on him made him wince in pain but mostly it made him angry and more motivated. He was going to find the dragon lord Balinor again, he was going to find that traitorous bitch of a ward Morgana and he was going to kill her and anyone who stood in his way. But most of all he was going to carry on his fight against magic; he would just have to up the ante a bit. His last thought before he fully lost consciousness was something that made him smile- while Balinor had been punching him he had let it slip about having a family. Maybe it was time Uther found out who they were.

Morgana was happy. Her best friend Gwen was here; not to mention Gaius, Gwaine and Percival as well. While she was glad to see them it also meant that something bad must have happened for all of them to be here. "Not that I'm not excited to see you all," Morgana said as she let Gwen out of the hug, "but how did you find this place and why are you here?"

Gwen, Gwaine, Percival and Gaius all looked at each other nervously. How could you tell someone they could never return home without the fear of being put to death? Morgana also didn't know that both Gwen and Arthur now knew she had magic, a secret Gwen was a little hurt by especially as she thought she and Morgana shared everything. Before anyone could say anything in reply to Morgana, a woman and a small white creature the size of a dog walked out from behind a large tree and caught everyone's attention. Gaius, realising who it was, quickly dismounted his horse as quickly as his old bones would allow him and moved straight for the woman, bringing her into a tight hug.

"It's so good to see you my dear Hunith," Gaius said, giving her a smile.

"You too, my old friend," Hunith replied, before returning the smile. Hunith then looked toward Morgana then toward the others waiting to be introduced.

Realising what Hunith was hinting at, she turned toward Gwen and the others, "Gwen, Percival, Gwaine this," Morgana said pointing towards Hunith, "is Hunith, Merlin's mother. Hunith, this is Gwen, Percival and Gwaine."

After everyone was introduced, Morgana knelt down next to Aithusa and gently stroked her head, earning her a growl of approval. She then said, "And this beautiful girl is Aithusa, one of the two known living dragons."

"A dragon?" Gwen asked nervously, "Are you sure it's safe Morgana?"

Morgana gave Gwen a reassuring smile before saying, "Of course Gwen. Here- come touch her, she's friendly. I promise."

Nodding slowly, Gwen carefully knelt down in front of Aithusa and carefully stroked her head. This caused Aithusa to stretch her whole body like a cat in approval, her wings even lifted, which caused Gwen to smile. But the moment was short lived as Aithusa's head shot up quickly, her tail lifted and her eyes then started to glow gold before she started sniffing the air. Gwen jumped back in shock, "Morgana, what's she doing?" asked Gwen fearfully.

Before Morgana could reply that she had absolutely no idea, Gaius spoke up, "I think she's being called by her dragon lord."

"Balinor," Hunith whispered in relief, they had discussed that he would call for Aithusa when he had finished at the druid camp.

Morgana's first thoughts went straight to Merlin. She hoped he had stayed safe and was now with his father. She still couldn't believe how one person could consume all her thoughts, but somehow a skinny large-eared warlock had done it. He'd awoken feelings in her that she didn't even know had existed. Suddenly Morgana was brought out of her thoughts though by a confused-sounding Gwen, "Can someone please explain to me what a dragon lord even is?"

Before anyone answered though, Aithusa started moving in the other direction, following Balinor's call. Seeing this, Morgana turned to Gwen, "I promise I'll explain Gwen, but it'll have to be on the move because we need to follow Aithusa," she said, and then continued, "there are also probably a few others things I need to tell you."

"I think there are probably some things we need to tell you as well Morgana," said Gwen. She honestly had no idea how Morgana would take what she was about to tell her.

Nodding that she understood, Morgana turned on her heel and started following Aithusa, causing everyone else to do the same. She didn't know exactly what Gwen had to say but she knew it wasn't going to be good.

_20 minutes later_

Morgana was reeling. _Arthur knows about my magic? Gwen knows about my magic? Someone had spotted me and Balinor entering the druid camp? I am now a wanted woman? It was because of me that a lot of druids in the camp have probably lost their lives?_ She couldn't take everything she had just heard; what Gwen had told her was just too much, too much too soon. She couldn't help when a few tears started building in her eyes. She needed to keep strong for the moment and not let everyone she was currently walking with notice how hard the news had hit her. She could handle people knowing she had magic and she definitely didn't care about never returning to Camelot to be some ward that was paraded around for different suitors. In truth, she hoped the next time she stepped into Camelot was for Arthur or to bury Uther Pendragon six feet under and to then dance naked on his grave. It was the thought that she had been somewhat responsible for Uther killing innocent families and children. This was something she couldn't take.

It had been Morgana who had spoken first; she had told Gwen about the prophecy, all the way down to rescuing Arthur and her feelings for Merlin. Gwen didn't know what to say, she had always known Morgana was different from most ladies of the court. Most would look down upon maids and servants but not Morgana, she never had. Instead she embraced Gwen as her friend and a lot of the time Morgana would do things for herself and they'd just spend all day gossiping and having fun. It turned out Morgana was apparently royalty in her own right, just not in the community in which they had lived. Gaius soon joined in the conversation about Morgana's destiny. It seemed Morgana and this Merlin where the last hope to anyone who had magic. Even hearing all this didn't change Gwen's opinion about Morgana; it just made her believe even more how special Morgana was. She hated Uther for all the innocents he killed regularly so she would do everything she could to help Merlin and Morgana fulfil their destiny.

As they kept following Aithusa, they eventually came to a clearing. It was strange to Morgana because she could see Balinor waiting there and no Merlin, but she could sense her warlock around the area. She needed to find him urgently- not just to make sure he was okay but she also knew he would be able to comfort her about what she had learned. As Balinor moved out of the way to greet Hunith, she saw a bandaged-up white wolf lying across the floor asleep. She instantly knew that even though he was in wolf form she knew exactly who it was: her Merlin.

_back in Camelot_

Morgause remembered fire, she remembered screaming and she remembered passing out. She remembered the face of a golden dragon peering down at her apologetically as he rained fire down upon her. But what surprised her the most was that she could remember everything else in her life. She could remember her mother and father and being sent to the druids for her own protection. She could remember laughing and enjoying herself amongst the druids for many years, learning magic and even her first love. However, what stuck out in her mind the most was being taken by her will by a group of hooded men. She'd tried to fight, tried to strike out with the magic she had been taught by the druids, but they quickly placed chains around her wrists that restricted her magic. After that though things started to get hazy; she could remember people in hoods chanting around her before everything seemed to go black. Then she could only remember hazy details and she had no idea where she'd lived or who the men in hoods were. She could only remember one name, one face that still haunted her- Agravaine. All the rest had hoods and covered themselves, but she could clearly remember him; he used to look at her with a mixture of pity and lust. Morgause could only assume she was dead because other than long lost memories flashing before her, she couldn't do anything else but watch them. Suddenly she felt a pull and with a sudden flash her eyes flung open and she was gasping for breath. Her eyesight was blurred and wherever she was, was dark. Slowly she blinked her eyes and tried to get her senses back to normal and when she did she was met by the face of the same dragon, in the same cave she could remember falling unconscious.

Unable to speak, Morgause stared at the dragon nervously. His teeth were on show in what she could only assume was a smile and when he leant his massive head forward and started to speak her heart almost beat out of her chest from fear.

"Ah if it isn't the older Le Fay; the one who will help assist in the fight for magic," said the dragon. "I am sorry about having to do what I did, but the fire I breathed upon you, elder Le Fay, was only to break the dark spell that had shrouded your mind for too long."

Morgause, who was still in shock that the dragon could talk, barely registered what it had said; well, all except one thing. "Older Le Fay?" Morgause questioned. "Why would you call me that, dragon, when I am the last in the Le Fay line? Is there a relative of mine I don't know about?"

The dragon moved on his rock ledge into a more comfortable position before craning his head forward. "Oh but of course young one, this relative of yours is one of the two most important creatures the old religion will ever see," said the dragon, as if it was common knowledge.

"Who?" Morgause questioned.

"Oh, but your sister of course," the dragon said calmly.

Morgause's eyes widened, she had a sister? A sister?

Killgarrah watched in amusement as Morgause's eyes rolled back and she fainted in shock from the news. With a sigh, Killgarrah lay down and waited patiently for the blonde sorceress to regain consciousness again, muttering under his breath about how strange humans were.

A/N I hope you enjoyed please reveiw and tell me what you thought


End file.
